The Calming Storm
by Setesh the Clueless
Summary: So Naruto's his usual comical self while Hinata is the Hyuuga's ideal heiress and prodigy. Yes, people that shy timid girl will slit your throat without batting an eyelash and she'll do it while giving you that cold Hyuuga look too.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay kind of been thinking about this idea for a bit as I've been reading through Naruto fanfics. I have yet to really see this done to any real affect. This is obviously an AU where Hinata is well... bad ass kunoichi who will beat the shit out of you if you mess with her. A concept I rather like for the timid shy girl. I could totally have seen her going this route if she had finally just snapped at her father during a training session. Anyways this will be alot of Naruto x Hinata but I think i'll work in some other pairings as well and spend a couple chapters on those relationships when they develop. I also plan to throw a nice twist in the plot here and there and may put my other stories on hiatus since I'm enjoying the concept of this idea so much. Anyways tell me what you all think so far and yes Hinata is a bit older than the rookie 9 because well. I think it works out better that way.

* * *

The eyes were boring into her soul. Those calculated emotionless white eyes of her father that were always measuring her worth and finding her continually unworthy of her title as heiress. As she sparred him as she did during their daily sessions his look of disappointment in his eyes never left the longer she was there. He finally voiced his opinion.

"You are weak, you lack the drive to be what a clan head needs to be. You will never be anything but a disappointment and failure doomed to be serving in the branch family." His voice was full of disappointment and venom.

She knew why he had grown so cold to her. She had been too weak that it had cost him his brother because of the kidnapping attempt and lightening country. She also was a spitting image of her mother which made him keep his distance in order to not be reminded of his dearly departed wife. She knew her father once held a warm side but it had been driven behind a wall of coldness in order to do his duty as clan head because in his mind that's all he had left.

Finally seven year old Hinata just snapped not caring it was her father. The way he treated her was below the dirt he walked on and she had at one time been compared to Itachi. She had been well on her way to meeting if not beating his progress when their mother had perished and her world had crumbled. Her world was spiraling in the gutter she might as well take one of the one's responsible for her crumbling world.

She could tell her eyes were sharpening as his tenketsus were becoming clear and defined. Her body began to move on it's own in her fury. The surprised expression crossing her fathers face for a instant before being wiped clean as he began to move to counter her strikes. She close off a portion of his torso and left arm before she felt her entire body surge with pain then went numb as her body would no longer follow her commands as she tried to get up. She had studied the brief theory of this technique before she was considered unworthy. It was the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms that was the prized offensive jutsu of her clan. In the right hands it could be deadly in well controlled it could be used to merely incapacitate an opponent.

Her father's head came into a view looking over her fallen form.

"You must learn control or you will forever be a failure. Perhaps there is hope. You will not be able to move for the next few hours I will have an attendant take you to your room so you may rest. I expect better tomorrow."

Okay not exactly praise. It at least the way he said it he had been almost proud to have had to use the technique on her. She was not the best at reading people but she could have sworn the undertone in his voice was of pride.

* * *

It had been nearly five years since that day and Hinata had changed considerably. She had taken that fury she had unleashed at her father and had done exactly as he had said controlled it into a quiet roar that she would use when in training against him. She had changed that day she had become as some would say more Hyuuga like. She became calm and calculated keeping the blank mask in order to never allow her emotions to be read by her clansmen. She was turning into the heiress they had requested her. She was now in ANBU after making chunin at age 11 just behind Itachi. She went by Mouse and the irony of that had not escaped her when it was assigned to her.

She was now fourteen and looking after nine year old by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. It was well known in the ANBU the rookie's usually got the job of watching him from time to time as a favor or test of loyalty to being able to obey the Hokage's orders. The boy was the village pariah and as such the Hokage seemed to go out of his way to make amends for his village's mistreatment of the boy. The few times Hinata had gotten the duty of following the boy she realized he was nothing more than that. Just a boy who was neglected by the village and scorned for no visible reason other than he craved attention and acknowledgement. She had occasionally seen a teacher at the Academy slip on their duty to properly train their students when it came the boy and to Hinata that hit a sore spot. Not long ago she had been the one struggling within her family and this boy carried the same drive she had. He however at times let his mask slip when he thought he was alone he wore a mask of happy and exuberant while she was forced to put a mask of cold indifference to many. She had buried that shy innocent little girl and became the kunoichi and genius her family strived to produce. She had not been as narrow sited however as she had augmented her training in ANBU to include heretic teaching such as elemental manipulation and kenjutsu. She found she was deadly with the standard ninjaten. The fluid but quick motions of the Jyuuken had helped her in that area along with her flexibility. She had been training with Yugao Uzuki as they were both climbing the ranks as distinguished ANBU members. Uzuki-san had made captain while she was still a lieutenant however she was revered for being on the caliber of Itachi and almost as cold at times.

She brought herself out of her musings only to find her target had disappeared. 'Shit not good. Hokage-sama is going to kill me if something happens to him while I'm on watch.' Hinata began to scan the village with her Byakugan. It took a while because she had at first passed but she had gone back to the large crowd that was gathering and found him in the middle being taunted and bullied. The shy innocent girl hated to see such a thing happen and it made her blood boil. She raced towards the crowd while calling for assistance seeing weapons hidden on many of the people that had been hanging back. Finally one had drawn it thinking ANBU weren't coming. He moved with precision that Hinata could only guess to be chunin level and moved on Naruto. The poor boy never stood a chance. He took the kunai in the left lung she watched as it pierced through his ribs. She had barreled into the crowd from a nearby roof and as she came to land she severed the guy's arm off just above the wrist. The crowd was silent for only a moment before many of them drew weapons and pointed them at the lone ANBU. Hinata merely assumed her a Jyuuken stance. Her silent killing technique that her water affinity had made possible was not suitable for such an engagement. She would have to rely on her family's style with so many opponents.

The crowd surged forwards with cries for the demon to be slain as well as for her crime of defending such a monster.

They were met with the Hyuuga's heavenly spin as they were tossed aside from the backlash and thrown like rag dolls. Hinata had to keep it up for several minutes draining her chakra. She stopped to see some stragglers standing and preparing for another go only to be stopped as a squad of reinforcements came into view suddenly lead by the Hokage himself. The elderly leader took in the scene with a calculated eye forged from years of experience in war. His eyes scanned over many of the patrons that had been in the crowd as well as Hinata as she was regaining her breath from the slight drain and adrenaline that was still heightening her senses. His eyes fell upon the boy's fallen form and Hinata swore the surrounding air dropped several degrees as he spotted the small pool of blood under the boy. His eyes snapped back upon Hinata already displaying the unasked question. How did this happen? Hinata for a moment had to gather herself and she knew the fury the Hokage would bring upon her for such a screw up. She had succeeded for so long but ultimately was a failure.

The Hokage seeing her down trodden expression and the urgency of the matter took control and had Naruto carried to the hospital for treatment while the rest of the ANBU rounded up the patrons who had participated in the crowd along with the man who had his arm severed.

Once all had been done Hinata still stood there in the street with the Hokage next to her. She was unwilling to make eye contact for fear of what lay within those eyes. The Hokage had been the father or grandfather she never had. At times cold to her when it was a mission briefing but always full of praise and warmth when off duty or allowed. She had worshipped the man since joining ANBU because of what he offered her and the kind heart he always showed her. Now she knew she had not deserved any of that because on a simple mission he had asked of her she had completely failed.

The silence between them was uncomfortable to say the least. She awaited his reprimand only to feel a soft hand on her shoulder for comfort. Her head snapped to meet his gaze. His face was still blank to not let out any emotions he was feeling at the moment which was probably a wide range but she saw his true age as the regrets he had about Naruto had surfaced but at the forefront was forgiveness within his aged eyes. "You did well Hinata. Do not fault yourself for what happen it was unfortunate but not unexpected. If you need medical attention see that you make a trip to the hospital if not take a break and enjoy the family."

The Hokage turned to leave towards the hospital but Hinata's voice stopped him. "Hokage-sama." The Hokage stopped and turned his head back. "I would like to know if Naruto-san pulls threw."

The Hokage gave a quick nod before resuming his journey to the hospital to watch over his ward. He mind full of the heavy burden the boy was forced to live with and his failures to ease them.

Hinata made her way to her home in order to plan to make up her failure to the young boy regardless if the Hokage felt she failed him or not. She was already planning on starting it simple just getting know the boy even though she already slightly felt she did from his occasional visits to the Hokage's office while she was the Hokage's escort detail as well as the job of watching over the boy.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he slowly returned to the land of the living. He could already hear voices within his room. His groan apparently had attracted the attention of the voices because they quieted down. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl looking down at him with concern and worry in her eyes but her face was blank as ever. The eyes were white with a light tent of purple to them given them an ethereal glow almost. He came to two conclusions he was dead and she was an angel or he was so doped up on drugs he was seeing things. He had recognized the old man's voice right off so he addressed him.

"Hey old man… am I dead?"

The Hokage had to chuckle at that question as he saw the confusion on Naruto's face when he had seen Hinata. "No, Naruto you are very much alive."

"Then they must of really given me something good for the pain cause I think I'm seeing an angel watching over me." Naruto said as he started to rub his eyes.

Hinata despite her self control had yet to be compared to an angel by anyone and couldn't hold the small blush that rushed to her face.

Once Naruto got done rubbing his eyes he saw she his angle was still there. She was close enough to touch so he did what he thought best to find out what was going on. He reached out and pinched her on the upper arm. Hinata reacted in kind with small "ouch."

Ignoring the glare thrown at him from Hinata he turned to the Hokage. "Holy crap, she's real old man!"

Hinata had to suppress the urge to scream "Kawaii" and glomp him. She settled for a soft giggle as she placed her hand over her mouth.

This brought Naruto's piercing blue eyes back to her. He gave her a once over from head to toe. She was wearing for the most part the normal Hyuuga robes since she wasn't on duty the only change from the traditional white and grays is that she had added some lavender to her robes. Although subtle to many it was considered rebellious to a number of members of the Hyuuga clan.

"As flattering as your complement is Naruto-san I'm merely a friend of the Hokage who wished to make sure you were okay after what happened not an angel. Oh by the way Naruto-san I am Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata greeted.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back off his head while giving a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about pinching you I didn't think you were real. You're not mad are you?" Naruto drove the chance of that being possible by making sure his eyes misted over just slightly while pushing his lip out with a small tremble as if ready to cry. It was the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu and no kunoichi could resist it from anyone of a young age! Naruto's bright blue eyes maximized its effectiveness to the fullest. Hinata had no chance and she nearly lost her composer.

"N-no Naruto-san I'm not mad at all. I found your reaction rather… cute." Hinata's slight stutter at the beginning almost brought a scowl to her face. She had worked hard to get rid of it and within five minutes of talking to this boy it had already returned.

Naruto returned to normal and turned his attention upon the aged Hokage once again. "So old man when can I get out of here?"

"Whenever you feel like it the medical staff gave you a clear bill of health this morning. Unfortunately since I was with you most of last evening and the night I must return to the office to catch up. Hinata has agreed to make sure you make it home safely." The Hokage said.

Hinata had to catch herself from starring at Naruto. The kid had healed from a severe wound over night! "Naruto-san could you excuse us one moment." Hinata motioned for the Hokage to follow her out into the hallway.

The Hokage was perplexed for only a moment before he realized what she had noticed. Oh the joy of coming up with a good excuse for this.

"Hokage-sama I was hoping you would be willing to explain how Naruto-san was able to heal over night from a severe laceration that punctured his lung." Hinata kindly requested the answer that eluded her.

Hinata had an innate talent to demand things but make them seem as if she was being nice when going about doing it. It fascinated the Hokage sometimes. She obviously wanted an answer.

"The puncture wound I was told was not nearly as bad as was first suspected. I was told that he kunai deflected off a bone causing the cut to be considerably shallow and did not puncture the lung." The Hokage hoped she bought it although Hyuugas were known for being to tell when someone was lying even from someone so practiced as Sarutobi.

Hinata eyed him for the longest time. She slowly nodded after a moment apparently satisfied with the answer or figured if he was not forthcoming up front it was none of her concern. She was a good soldier and with that was being able to keep her mouth shut when needed as well as knowing when not to pry.

"If that's all let's not keep Naruto-kun waiting." The Hokage said as he gestured for them to return to the room.

Soon enough Hinata was escorting Naruto home while the Hokage returned to his duties after wishing them a good afternoon and also giving Naruto a voucher for a free meal at Ichiraku's Ramen. Hinata was a little surprised at how much the simple gift lifted the boy's spirit. She knew he had a liking for the meal from his visits with the Hokage but nothing beyond that. Naruto after they walked for a bit seemed to have a question on his mind, but he seemed hesitant to ask.

"What is it Naruto-san?" Hinata encouraged him to ask since he seemed so hesitant, which was not a common site to see from the boy.

"Tenshi-chan why are you being so nice? If you don't want to answer that's fine and all." Naruto seemed to ramble after that for a bit before he finally said he'd be quiet since Hinata had not answered yet. Hinata found it kind of cute in the way he had asked and also sad in another considering he had asked the question at all since he probably had few acts of kindness such as simply being walked home from the hospital from anyone other than the Hokage. She had not missed the nickname he had given her.

"Because I see what the Hokage sees in you. I happen to agree with him." Hinata didn't elaborate further. She knew there was a piece to the puzzle she had yet to find out but she knew the Hokage sometimes treated Naruto as a grandfather would treat one of his grandchildren and Naruto enjoyed it immensely.

Naruto for the most part stayed silent after that small question accepting her answer since the old man had trusted her and she seemed to trust the old man. The Hokage had become weary of any one seemed to take an interest in Naruto after several instances Naruto could only vaguely remember now when he was younger and several people had tried to gain his trust only to hurt him.

After a little while longer Hinata broke the small silence that had set upon them. "Naruto-san, Sarutobi-sama told me you were trying to become a ninja and are attending the academy. How is that coming along?"

Naruto scrunched his face up as if he had eaten something sour. "It's… fine." Hinata could see he didn't want to talk about it for some reason.

Hinata kept her face impassive but inwardly she was disappointed the boy didn't want to talk about it.

"If you are having difficulty on anything I could try and help you." Hinata offered seeing if the boy would open up a little.

"Really? Cool thanks Tenshi-chan!" Naruto enthusiastically yelled. Then he stopped for a second as if something dawned on him. "Tenshi-chan you know how to be a ninja?"

Hinata couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her lips as she tried to cover mouth to hold it in. Once she regained her composure. "Hai, Naruto-san I know a few things about being a ninja. My clan is required to excel in such an area after all."

They were nearing Naruto's apartment building in a section of Konoha that was less reputable and many avoided.

They started up the steps however they were halted when the landlord came out to greet the Hyuuga heiress. He was an elderly gentleman who had fought alongside the honorable Hokage until he was forced into civilian life do to his crippled leg. Hinata could tell the man was proud, but also humble and was honoring his friendship with the Hokage by allowing the boy to stay in the building. He took the Hyuuga aside a little to get out of earshot.

"I know the place doesn't look like much, but with all my tenants leaving I can barely maintain the necessities for myself and the boy there. Please don't think ill of the boy for where he lives Hyuuga-sama some of us are not as fortunate to have such a blessed existence." Hinata merely nodded in understanding somewhat touched the landlord seemed to actually care about the boy. Although his insinuation that she had a blessed existence didn't set well with her. She had many burdens and hardships to face herself however compared to the young boy she supposed she did have a life that was better in many ways.

They made their way to Naruto's apartment. He invited her in for some drinks if she wanted. He seemed nervous about inviting her in it seemed.

The home that greeted her was far from anything that the Hyuuga had. Empty ramen bowls were strewn about on the counter and the tables and the furniture had definitely seen better days. His coffee table in front of his make shift couch had only three solid legs and the fourth was only half a leg propped up on a somewhat rusted bucket. Several cracks lined the walls mostly covered by posters that covered the walls. Hinata didn't let her mask fall an ounce but it took considerable effort not to crack. The wood paneling that bordered the bottom of the walls seemed to be falling off exposing in some areas where even dry wall wasn't present allowing a clear view of the rusted pipes ready to burst. She frowned at how bad Naruto's living conditions are and apparently he saw as well.

"It's not so bad Tenshi-chan I get a nice view of the monument as well as being able to see most of Konoha from here." Naruto said in defense of his apartments failing conditions.

Hinata quickly caught her slip and put on a small smile and nodded at Naruto. "It is a lovely home Naruto-san, but clearly could use some work." She was starting to brain storm how she could improve his living conditions. Being the Hyuuga heiress did have its advantages so long as her father would approve of her expenditures and she was able to produce valid reasons for them.

Naruto went to fix them some tea upon her request. While he was off doing so she moved to clean some of the Ramen bowls in the nearby trashcan she had spotted at the end of the counter. She spotted his textbooks that were issued to him from the academy to all students and frowned at how decrepit the books looked. She opened one to find many missing pages when flipping throw it. An entire chapter was missing on basic chakra theory too. She moved to the others and found the mathematics text book was in just as poor a shape and several others.

She called for Naruto who came in with a cup for tea for each of them.

"Were these textbooks like this when the academy issued them to you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto eyed the textbooks for a second before giving a small nod.

Hinata frowned at that. "The academy isn't going fine is it?" Hinata kept a gentle tone with Naruto.

Naruto just answered with a small shake of his head as he looked down.

Hinata really already knew this. She could see but had chosen to ignore it because she had been dealing with her own life's turmoil and didn't want to stick her neck out like any of the other ninja.

"Naruto-san, I need to go and take care of some things." Hinata walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug. The boy stiffened in her embrace. "I promise you Naruto-san things will get better. Thank you for the tea."

Naruto just stood there stunned as he watched Hinata leave with a face that screamed woman on a mission don't fuck with me.

* * *

AN: PLEASE please let me know what you think. Read and review. Also Hinata I'm going to try and have a meld of the cold Hyuuga personality while still showing the shy and timid girl she is in cannon from time to time.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I must thank you for those that reviewed. I would like to respond to Moon Spirit in some of the points addressed because they are good points with Hinata being older in how that may affect Neji in some ways. For the moment my aim is to focus on these two but you bring up very good points when Neji is introduced. I think I'm going to have to say he still lost his father and he is still bitter towards the main house however his father's role in intensifying that is not as pronounced. I'll keep your points in mind when developing his character through this story when it comes about. As for the age difference I thought it would go well with bringing out the shy and timid Hinata in when their personal relationship develops later on and it becomes romantic. I hope to introduce a few twists that I think would be unique to this story however I know there is only so much on unique content that there can be especially for those of us that frequent this site often.

* * *

Hinata after leaving Naruto's apartment made her way to the Hokage's tower in hopes of setting things into motion that would hopefully bring about some small reprieve to Naruto's lonely existence.

She instead of heading straight to the Hokage's office went first to the branch of the tower that housed the jonin lounge. She soon found one of the eccentric jonin known as Anko. The lovely woman was at the moment entertaining two male counterparts known as Genma and her captain's boyfriend Hayate.

By entertaining Hinata means that Anko was threatening to remove certain body parts that classified aforementioned persons as males if they didn't keep their eyes from wandering when she was talking to them.

Hinata although somewhat enjoying the scene needed to have what she came to do get done. "Anko-san I am sure Hayate-san would not be so careless especially considering his budding relationship with a well known and very deadly ANBU captain. If she did ever hear of this she would do considerably more than just castration to Hayate and possibly Genma for being involved." Hayate had only looked relieved for a split second at her interruption until her veiled threat was unleashed. Anko got a small glint in her eye as she look at Hayate.

Hinata continued. "Anko-san I need to speak to you."

Anko was about to boot them out when Hinata added "And Hayate-san after I speak with Anko." She was sure she could use the situation to her advantage in some way.

Genma merely made a quick exit seeing as he was not needed while Anko's attention was on the young "ANBU babe" as he had referred to Hinata on several occasions. Hey she was only a few years younger and was obviously an early bloomer and was going to be well endowed.

Anko released the poor man that remained as she walked to Hinata. "Sure, what's up princess?"

"I heard you were having some trouble with your neighbors recently." Hinata began not really wishing to beat around the bush.

"Yeah, the fuckers just keep complaining to the landlord none stop. He has already threatened to throw my ass out twice now." Anko stated in an irritated tone as she crossed her arms over her ample cleavage finishing with an annoyed huff.

"I am going to be making a proposal to Hokage-sama about repairing one of Konoha's apartment buildings and was wondering if you would like to give you support in the endeavor as a means to finding a place where you can live in peace." Hinata said.

Anko for a moment blinked a few times. "Fuck yeah I'm in." After a moment Anko got suspicious. "What is the catch?"

Hinata gave Anko an innocent smile. "No catch."

Anko raised an eyebrow. "I'll believe that when I have a new apartment."

Hinata bowed. "If you know of anyone else that would be interested I would like you to have them talk to me since the more support the better off the proposal will be."

Anko just shrugged. "Sure I let my friends know if they are interested."

Anko looked over at Hayate. "Your up you sick freak and if I ever catch those eyes of your wondering over this hot piece of ass you will never get again you'll be finding out what that girl of yours is paid to do." With that Anko left.

Hayate hesitantly stepped up to Hinata to speak with her. "You're cough cough not going to cough cough tell her are you? Cause cough cough it was all a mis cough understanding." Hayate finished explaining the situation.

"That Hayate-san depends on if you will help me if I need your help in convincing Uzuki-san in helping with a small project." Hinata said cryptically.

Hayate felt a little relieved and didn't have any qualms in showing it since the Hyuuga probably would have subtly read his mood change anyways. "Oh anything to help you out. Thank you Hinata-sama."

Hinata waved him off. "I'll let you know how my talk with her goes. I hope you two were planning on moving in together." Said Hinata as she was leaving the room.

She was about to walk upstairs when she heard the yell. "What the hell did I just agree to?!" For the first time Hinata could remember Gekko Hayate said a full sentence without coughing through it and it was music to her diabolically scheming ears.

* * *

Hinata waited patiently as Yugao Uzuki was relieved from her position since she had requested her presence. Not unheard of but on her days of Hinata usually tended to stay away from the Hokage tower if it was possible. Yugao Uzuki greeted Hinata as she exited the office and the two began to walk down the hall towards the ANBU.

"Ah Hinata what do you need that couldn't wait until I was of duty?" Uzuki asked in a tone that clearly didn't mind the interruption to her day's routine.

"A couple days ago you had asked if I had any ideas as to how to address several issues such as the need for ANBU to expand their facilities to allow for safe houses as well as a temporary facility for members to be housed when returning from long term missions since the current dormitories are about to be expanded to accommodate the increase in need for better indoor training facilities for the ANBU members. I have found a solution to that and I was hoping to get your support of it. However the solution is too big to fit within the target budget given. I believe I have a solution for that but I wish to have you support in both areas before I continue to arrange for this proposal to go to the Hokage." Hinata explained.

Uzuki nodded and surprised her lieutenant had found something for the ANBU's problem although the workings made her curious because it seemed her subordinate was bout to bring together a complex offer before the Hokage. "Would you be so kind as to give me a detailed explanation of this solution and the problem caused as well as the solution to that problem before I give my approval."

Hinata nodded taking in a breath. Political maneuvers were so much fun to set up. "Well I had my attention brought to an apartment building that has seemed to become under disrepair. It seems to be more than capable of housing the space ANBU would need however there is the repair cost that the budget may not cover for the entirety of it. As well as the fact that it would need to be purchased from the current landlord. The budget problem could be solved in the fact the building is already an apartment building and the surplus of space could be used by the ninja who wish to have a secure apartment building with little worry about the security since it would also be a ANBU safe house and dorm. This however would require a substantial amount to be put upfront to make the building livable and appealing I believe if the Hokage will not approve a bigger budget I can use my clan to take up the finances as an investment opportunity." Hinata finished looking over at her counterpart. They had stopped walking from the office some time ago.

If Uzuki had been talking to anyone else she might be gawking at them. Hinata's ability to not only bring about a solution but turn it into a possible political maneuver like she was when a problem presented itself was astounding. Not only that, Hinata had apparently thought of all the loose ends to this idea.

"Alright I think I'll give my approval however I would make sure your clan is willing to finance this before you bring it to the Hokage. Our budget is near it's maximum already so I don't find it likely he will approve a bigger budget for the proposal. I don't think the Hokage had heard anything of a decent solution yet to this small problem so yours has a good chance of meeting his approval if everything plays out right." Uzuki commented as they were returning to the Hokage's office in order for her to return to duty.

"There is one thing I would like to point out Uzuki." Hinata said before they parted ways. "Someone will have to supervise the safe houses to ensure none of the ninja living in the building disturb the rooms." Hinata set the bait.

Uzuki frowned slightly that was a problem. "Yeah, we would have to assign an ANBU member to live there or watch the place."

Hinata let a small smile and all too sweet smile slip onto her face. "Aren't you and Hayate-san looking for a place to stay together soon?" Hinata presented it as an innocent question but the implication was clear.

"Oh no. Let me rephrase hell no! I am not being the one put up there. It's already going to be a big enough pain getting use to Hayate-kun living with me I don't need to have to sleep half awake. Besides I have missions just like the rest of the ANBU." Uzuki was ranting and raving now.

Hinata held her hands up so Uzuki would be silent. "Sorry just thought you might want some more time with Hayate-san since I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind keeping you within the village more under that circumstance."

Uzuki stopped her ranting and took the time to think on that point. Finally she seemed to accept that point. "Think the Hokage would really take it easier to allow me more time with Hayate-kun and supervise the building's occupants? Think Hayate-kun would even go for this? I haven't officially asked him to move in with me yet."

On the outside Hinata was nodding. On the inside her mind was saying "Gotcha bitch!"

They exchanged goodbyes and Hinata left to proceed to accomplish the most enjoyable part of this little plan she was about to spring upon the Hokage, convincing her father this would be an sound investment both financially and in gaining favor from the Hokage. Something he always kept on eye out for.

* * *

She entered the compound and the first attendant she sees of the day was none other than her cousin Neji.

"Good afternoon Neji-san." Hinata greeting was crisp and polite, but also held warmth since she had always thought of Neji as an unofficial brother ever since his father passed. The circumstances were not talked about within the clan… ever. She supposed she should have been stronger and been able to fight back but she had only been six at the time. Neji had only vague memories of his father that had kept him happy after his father's passing; however he had gained a small bitterness and resentment when the curse seal had still been placed on him and that resentment had only grown as he aged.

Neji looked at Hinata when she had addressed him. He kept his face blank and responded with the automatic response given to any member of the main family while he bowed to them. "Good afternoon Hinata-sama is there anything you need?" His words held no warmth only a cold emptiness. Hinata really wished she could do something for him and she had. She had taken the time to help him in his Jyuuken and Byakugan when he had trained them. That had only made him develop a begrudging respect towards her for being the heiress she was suppose to be.

"Neji-san would you let my father know I would like to see him to discuss some issues. I'll be having some tea in the dining room if you need to find me." Hinata said as she made her way towards that area. Neji only nodded and set to his task of informing the clan head.

After she had some tea Neji returned informing her that Hiashi would see her in his study. Neji lead her there and excused himself after informing Hinata was outside. Her father despite becoming more respectful to Hinata's accomplishments still always made her wait a small amount of time outside his study before allowing her in.

Once he did she wasted little time before entering and exchanging greetings. She sat in front of the exquisite desk in order to discuss the issues with her father.

"I have a proposal for the Hokage that I will be giving later." Hinata began.

"I see. Why do you wish to discuss this proposal with me if it is meant for the Hokage?" Hiashi questioned giving his daughter his full attention since this involved the village leader.

"There is a problem that I can foresee him from approving this proposal; however I think our clan could use it to benefit financially from it." Hinata continued.

Hiashi was intrigued slightly however, the clan was already well off in its business endeavors.

"That is hardly reason for us to take interest in it as a clan." Hiashi retorted.

"That may be true. I believe the Hokage may see this as a favor from the clan if we were to give support because the proposal will solve a problem he has been plagued with for some time." Hinata continued.

"I see and what will this investment involve and how will our clan benefit financially since the political gains are already mentioned." Hiashi was curious as to how much gain the family could get.

"The investment would be the cost of ownership of the building and restoration. The building is an apartment building that has come under disrepair that would be ideal for the ANBU expanding their facilities as well as being able to lease the apartments to ninja, who I'm am sure would be more than happy to be under the protection of ANBU directly." Hinata explained.

Hiashi pondered on the situation for a moment. There was little to go wrong since most ninjas were already paranoid about security and being under the watchful eye of ANBU if you weren't doing anything illegal was a very good plus.

"I approve and you may put all expenditures on the clan's account concerning the building. I hold you responsible if this does not work out to our benefit." Hiashi commented finally.

"I understand." If Hinata was anywhere else she might be jumping for joy. Her plan was coming together flawlessly.

Hinata shortly afterwards left once again for the Hokage tower. She had gotten the verbal approval of her captain and her father for the proposal now all she needed was the go ahead from the Hokage. She was sure the ninja would not pass up on the extra protection and security of ANBU nearby would provide them.

She was soon waiting for the Hokage to call her in to give her proposal to him. Soon enough the Hokage allowed her into the office. She gave him a polite bow and greeting before taking her seat.

"Well Hinata what can I help you with?" The Hokage asked with a smile.

"I believe I have found a solution to your problem with the ANBU facilities." Hinata responded.

The Hokage raised a curious eyebrow but kept filling out signatures when the report or request called for it. "Oh that would be quite an accomplishment since I have yet to hear of a proposal to fit within the budget asked."

"What a propose is we renovate an old apartment building in one of the less popular Konoha districts and I already have one in mind since the landlord seems like he could use an out. I think the building's appearance and location would be ideal for discreet operations but also it is big enough to allow for the also if we allowed several of the jonin and chunin although possible risks for breaches in security will bring about a great deal of security in themselves so long as there is a supervisor placed within the building to make sure the ANBU section is not trespassed on by unauthorized people, which Neko has commented an interest for the position. As for the building initial purchasing cost I believe that is within the budget expenditures however the renovation is not covered. The Hyuugas are willing to support this out of their own pockets however they wish to have owner ship of the non-ANBU section in order to allow to collect rent from the occupants. I would like to point out target occupants would probably be more of eccentric ninja such as Anko who have problems within the civilian populace." Hinata could see she was winning the Hokage over with the idea especially since he always looked for ways to help his subordinates that had fallen on hard times and lessen their burdens.

"Where the building located you had in mind?" The Hokage asked as he signed his name once again on a document.

"I believe it was the apartment building just off the corner of Seventh Street and Minato Boulevard." Hinata chimed

The snapping of the Hokage's pen resounded through the quiet office. Oh that wasn't a good sign especially the Hokage blanking out his face. "Not acceptable find another location." The Hokage said in a stern tone.

Okay, a little stronger of a reaction than Hinata had anticipated but all was not lost she could get him to see her point of view. "Now wait Hokage-sama just hear me out."

"I will not throw him out on the street like he had been before!" The Hokage roared.

Hinata just stared at the Hokage slack jawed. Her control of her facial features forgotten trying to figure out if she was more shocked at the Hokage raising his voice or the fact that Naruto had once lived on the street.

Hinata bowed her head. "Apologies Hokage-sama that was not my intention or aim when I put this together I had hoped to help Naruto-san."

The Hokage brought his composure back after his outburst. He had lost his cool when he had though Hinata could be so cold after walking Naruto home. Perhaps he jumped to conclusions.

"I am sorry Hinata. Please explain the aim you had when proposing this to me and not just to ANBU but how it would benefit Naruto as well." The Hokage said in a calm tone.

"Hai, Hokage-sama have you visited Naruto's home recently?" Hinata's question took the Hokage off-guard a little.

"Not as of late I have been unable to find much free time to be able to make a trip over there." Hinata nodded at the explanation.

"He may have a roof over his head but if you ask me it's not much better than the street you took him off of. He has furniture that was either ransacked or pulled from dumpsters. I found his living conditions appalling. My aim was to provide Naruto with a suitable home while giving him the round the clock security you try to provide him from time to time with the ANBU assignment. I believe the ninja living there would be a positive influence on him since I had observed on occasion that instructors do not fully fulfill their duty as teachers to Naruto. I also think if they just spend some time with Naruto-san they will be able to look past whatever it is that is making people keep their distance from him. I think if all else Uzuki-san is capable of keeping them in line while they live in the same building as him." Hinata revealed her reasons and goals with this proposal.

"Where will he live while the building is being renovated?" The Hokage voiced his one immediate concern.

Hinata actually hadn't thought about that minor detail then she remembered the blackmail she had. "I have a friend that would be more than willing to allow Naruto to stay at his place and I trust him to behave himself."

The Hokage had to admit he doubted if someone like Anko did take up residence within the building the civilian populace may be deterred from visiting Naruto's home while the Kyuubi festival was celebrated. With Neko on the grounds as well it would provide Naruto with immediate protection if he ever needed it while she was off-duty. Hinata had some good points and had obviously put some thought into this for Naruto's sake. The landlord was an old friend though but still the building was worth a decent amount that would make him live comfortably if he was willing to sell it.

Hinata watched as Sarutobi picked through her proposal and a smile spread across his face. "I approve. I will leave this project's orchestration in your capable hands, Captain."

Hinata bowed her head before her head, but snapped it back up realizing what the Hokage had said. Sarutobi chuckled. "Don't look so surprised you have been demonstrating an outstanding ability to lead and also show well thought out and planned maneuvers when you set you mind to it. Also I need a replacement for Neko if I'm going to keep her close to village in order to fulfill the role you suggest for her. I you would be one of her top recommendations as her replacement. Dismissed."

Hinata stood and bowed as she left still stunned by her on the spot promotion. This had gone considerably better than she had hoped.

* * *

Hinata awoke early to ensure she had several things put in motion today before the majority of Konoha was awake. She her list of responsibility was fairly long today but most of it was centered around her decision to help Naruto have a better life. She left her room and also grabbed a bag lying next to the door that was of considerable weight considering the cargo. She had her ANBU outfit since most of her duties for the day would be fulfilled while behind the mask. The sun was not quite dawning over the horizon yet as she made her way to her destination to start her day off. She found her target still asleep in the window. She crept in throw another into the adjacent room. The target snorted and seemed to be waking up only to return to his rhythmic snoring of just a few moments ago. She quickly exchanged the package for the target items and made her way for a quick and quiet exit out the same window she had used to come in. As she left with her mission accomplished a small smile crept to her face that was hidden from under her mask. He was in for a surprise once he awoke for his day.

* * *

Nezu (AN: I was told this was Japanese for mouse: aka Hinata's ANBU codename but correct me if I'm wrong.) made her way to the Hokage tower in order to retrieve the note the Hokage had prepared for Naruto's landlord in order to help with the purchasing of the building. She also had to make sure Hayate was prepared to have Naruto shoved into his apartment at any time in the next few days depending on when the renovations started. That would be an enjoyable chat since it might deal with partially torturing the man. Oh well too bad for him if he didn't like it.

After retrieving the note Hinata made her way to Hayate's apartment hopefully he hadn't had too much of a fun filled night. Hinata knocked on the apartment door. No one answered so she knocked again. She didn't have time to be patient about this Naruto was do to be at school in two hours. Finally she heard some stumbling going through the apartment as someone made they way to the door. It was answered by none other than Yugao Uzuki wearing nothing but a slightly oversized t-shirt. She smiled when she recognized Hinata. "Hello captain what can I do for you?"

"Is Hayate-san around or is he too worn out from last night's activities?" Hinata had sit through the occasional "girl" talk of Uzuki describing some of the things she got Hayate to do while in bed.

Uzuki giggled at the jibe. "My word a Hyuuga with a semblance of a sense of humor no one will believe me. Let me go get him he's a little dazed but otherwise fine."

The door opened enough for Hinata to see into the house. She wished it hadn't. There Hayate lay handcuffed to the bed posts with the biggest smile Hinata had ever seen on the man and he was still asleep.

'Well at least he didn't have a dildo strapped anywhere so it couldn't have gotten too kinky.' Hinata realized how far in the gutter her mind had wondered and snapped it back to the purpose at hand despite Hayate now standing in front of her trying to get some feeling back into his extremities.

"Uzuki-chan said you wanted cough cough to talk to me." Hayate said.

"About that favor you owe me. I found something you could help me with." Hinata began.

"Huh? What favor?" Hayate began until it suddenly dawned on him as he had a coughing spree.

"Oh! But I thought." Hayate glanced back at Uzuki who had gone back to lie on the bed. "I thought I was supposed to agree to live with her when she asked." Hayate whispered holding back a cough that tried to escape mid-sentence.

"Oh come on you know you would agree to that regardless." Hinata said.

Hayate's wide eyes and frantic shaking of his head said otherwise. He leant down again. "Don't get me wrong I love the sex but I don't think I could handle it she sometimes has me at my limit now when I'm around. She hornier then most guys are and a hell of a lot kinkier too!" Hayate frantically whispered. Apparently a particularly bad memory entered his head and he whimpered. "Do you know how much sex she is going to want if I move in with her?"

Hinata frowned behind her mask. Okay apparently she was forcing the guy to do a lot more than she had originally thought but hey there were probably tons of guys who would trade shoes with him.

"Alright so what it's just sex. Not like your running a marathon…" Hinata just stopped already seeing where her point was mute. "Never mind, this part is a lot easier to fulfill. All you got to do is let a tenant of the current building where your new apartment will be just have him stay here while the renovations happen, that's all." Hinata explained.

Hayate thought a bit then looked back at Yugao once again. "Please tell me he's a kid cause if she tries to talk me into a threesome with another guy I just may scream." Hayate coughed out making sure to keep his voice low enough for Yugao not to hear.

Hinata actually blanched a bit and had the bile rise up her throat. "No! He's only nine years old. He's just a kid." Hayate let out a huge sigh of relief at hearing that.

"Okay fine I'll do it, but you so owe me for this addition onto our original terms." Hayate said.

"How about I get her to tone down the kinkiness?" Hinata deadpanned.

Hayate started to fish a bit. "Could you also get her to want sex like only once a night?" whimpered out.

Hinata really did try not to laugh she truly did but the way he had asked and Hinata's former captain's tendencies were just too much. For the first time in a long while Hinata had a full hearty laugh and just couldn't stop. It was several minutes after Hayate had given up on her stopping and grumbled a goodbye to her while pointing out his question wasn't meant to be funny as he shut the door. Hinata wiped the small tear that had formed in one of her eyes before leaping off in order to purchase the building.

The purchase went rather smooth especially when she told the landlord if he wanted to remain a tenant of the building she would allow him to so long as he would collect rent for the Hyuugas and report any needs the ninjas that would move on the lower section of the building. He had liked the offer and had also agreed to vacate the premises while the renovations happened. The building was purchased within budget and now all that remained was the get the estimates so she could get the work done on the Hyuuga's tab.

It was almost too easy. She took a look at her watch to make sure she caught Naruto leaving for school and found she had missed it by a good fifteen minutes. 'Awe crap I hope nothing happened yet I was wanting to know what areas I could recommend Uzuki to focus on since hopefully she'll help train him with all her free time." Hinata let the perverted giggle escape her lips as she remembered Hayate and Uzuki this morning. Things were going to be interesting for poor Naruto that was for sure. Especially if Uzuki had any time off while he stayed at Hayate's place. Now that she thought about she hoped he wasn't scared for life or something.

Nezu reached the academy in time to see the teacher who seemed to be accusing Naruto of stealing while he tried to explain how he had gotten them which telling the man they had just been there in the morning with a note saying they were his wasn't all that convincing. Nezu sighed at seeing this and figured she'd have to run some interference and hopefully sucker punch the teacher to cooperate. ANBU sometimes was so much fun.

With a simple shunshin into the room next to the teacher Nezu was in front of the class. "Is there something wrong?" She calmly asked the teacher.

The teacher whirled on her with one hell of on irritated expression as he waved the books in front of her. "This brat walks in with brand new books that he obviously stole from another student since he was not issued these and I know that for a fact! Also his story is too fishy to ignore." The teacher added as an afterthought.

"You know for a fact he stole them or that these are not the books he was issued?" Hinata calmly asked.

"What does that matter it's obvious since he's a little thief!" The teacher was clearly angry with her inaction and seeing she wasn't going to act without a response he finally clarified. "Fine I only know for a fact her was issued a different set since I issued it myself."

"Well in that case, I am to inform you Naruto was issued this new set after the Hokage saw his previous set and felt that were inadequate and should have been replaced." The teacher just stared at her open mouthed.

Hinata turned to leave. "Oh there is one more thing." Hinata turned back around slammed her right fist into the teacher's stomach causing him to lose his breath and double over. Her other hand grabbed the man's scalp behind his head and slammed his face into the desk that was in front of him the audible crack was deafening as the students stared wide eyed at what Nezu had just done. "Lying as well as falsely accusing a ninja of Konoha is a severe showing of disrespect make you do not repeat your sensei's mistake." She received several nods from the students as they were still dumbfounded at what they had just seen. So it was bullshit but it was good bullshit since those kids probably wouldn't lie to their parents any time soon if they were ninja. They sure as hell wouldn't do it to any ANBU.

The man had slumped down to the ground holding his broken nose groaning in pain. Hinata bent down and spoke low so that the students couldn't hear her. "Continue to tamper with Naruto-san's learning curve and I'll do much worse than a broken nose and a few bruised ribs." Nezu patted the man's shoulder as she left. "I'll be sure to send the school nurse."

She was just about out the door when Naruto voice called out. "Tenshi-chan." Hinata stopped a twisted her head to show he had her attention. "Thank you."

Hinata merely nodded before she continued on to inform the school nurse she was needed.

After Hinata left Sasuke spoke to Naruto for the first time in a non-condescending way. "Dude, I think I'm in love."

Naruto snorted. "You don't even know what she looks like bastard."

"Who needs to? I just wish she would beat the shit out of me like that." Several of Sasuke's fan girls gasped at that declaration giving shouts of she would never get the chance to harm Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun heard their teacher groan a quiet and slightly gurgled "No you don't."

Sai, the weirdest of all in the class, made himself known. "Duck ass how could you be in love? You're gay."

Sasuke's response was to emit a low growl in Sai's direction along with as much killing intent as he could muster for a nine year old. Sai seemed to remain oblivious to Sasuke's ire. Sai however was more occupied with dodging the random projectiles thrown in his direction by the ugly fan girls.

* * *

Nezu set out to finish her preparations to make sure Naruto's living space would get an overhaul. She not only had the renovations to go but also the furnishings for the ANBU sector which would be tacked on to the last of the available funds the budget allowed. She had stayed and observed for a while after the incident to make sure nothing else happened. She was pleased to see the man's replacement had been more indifferent to Naruto's presence within the classroom. She couldn't stay the entire time since she had to get several carpenters and specialists to estimate the costs on fixing the building. She was also debating on whether to keep it looking fairly run down in order to not draw attention to the place. Ultimately she figured first off the ninja didn't want to live in something that looked like a dump and second most people knew the ANBU symbols that depicted either a building was under their protection or watch, which would be put on the building although subtle it still meant the enemy had the symbols too since it was hard to ensure security on matters that were known to the public.

Nezu had a lot of work still cut out for her and she needed to get started if she was going to be able to show Naruto to his temporary home, which she still needed to get a key from Hayate for.

* * *

Naruto had been having one of the better days within his rather short existence and he had a feeling he owed it partially to Tenshi-chan. Sasuke had been civil to him about as much as their little rivalry got. The asshole of a teacher had gotten a face full of desk courtesy of Tenshi-chan. Yes, life was looking up for Naruto. He thought that until he saw the note tapped to his door from the nice landlord. He apologized of course for the inconvenience but Naruto was suppose to find another place for the next few days while some major repair work was done to the building. Naruto sighed as he came to the only logical conclusion of he would be staying out in the woods for a while. He moved to start backing a few meager things such as instant ramen bowl a few pairs of the only jumpsuit he owned. A full kunai poach so he could at least get some target practice in. He sighed once more and lifted the pack on his shoulders.

Hinata was waiting for him to get ready to leave. She had returned to her Hyuuga robes since he shift had ended. She would get an early start tomorrow with supervising much of the work the various contractors would do. She swore she saw dollar signs floating through there eyes as they added up on the work needed to be done to the building. Naruto seemed so down at having to leave she almost felt sorry for him. Too bad where she had landed him as a roommate for the next few days wouldn't be too bad so long as Uzuki behaved herself.

"Ready to go meet your roommate for the next few days?" She enjoyed the distance in which Naruto jumped into the air. He got a good five feet and for a small boy with a loaded down back that wasn't bad.

"Don't scare me like that Tenshi-chan!" Naruto screamed as he rounded on her pointing an accusing finger at her.

His anger was quickly forgotten as she gave that simple innocent smile as she started down the stairs. "Hey, where are you going?" Naruto quickly fell in behind her.

"I told you we need to go meet you roommates for the next few days." Hinata said a graceful tone.

"Huh, what roommates?" Naruto obviously wasn't following what she was saying.

"When I heard you were going to need a place to stay for a few days I had asked a friend if you could stay for a couple days. He owed me a favor so he agreed." Hinata explained the situation.

Naruto made an "o" with his mouth not that Hinata could see it from where she was.

They made their way to Hayate's apartment complex and Naruto for his part remained calm… mostly for him. "Woah this place is so cool! Look they even have a small swimming pool off to the side!" Naruto said as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Hinata did very unHyuuga like thing and sighed at least that would wear off after a bit she hoped.

She walked Naruto up to the second floor wear Hayate lived and stepped up to the door and unlocked it. She cracked the door open only to hear Uzuki scream. "Oh God Hayate-kun!" Hinata quickly slammed the door back into place. Damn that Uzuki. She glanced over at Naruto to see if he had heard that.

Apparently he had because he voiced his concern. "Umm wasn't there someone screaming? Should we make sure they're alright?" Hinata had to think fast.

"No they're fine Naruto we just caught them at a bad time. They're doing cool down stretches." She glanced at the door hearing footsteps. "Probably just one of them got a really good stretch in from her partner." Hinata said trying to not think of how many kinky things Uzuki was probably doing to Hayate.

The door cracked open to have Hayate in at least his boxers. He glanced at who was there. "Oh is this the runt?" He asked as he eyed Naruto.

"Hey! I'm not a runt!" Naruto retorted with a pout.

Hinata folded her arms over her chest while adding some killing intent. "Didn't I let you know I was bringing him over later this evening?" Hinata's tone was stern and held an undercurrent of annoyance.

Hayate started to glance from here back to the room. "Well, you see Hinata. Uzuki kind of has the rest of the week of in preparation for her move to the new apartment where she'll be supervising. She kind of felt today and the next couple days could be afforded to come here and umm 'help me pack' for the move as well." Hinata's eyebrow began the twitch. Just great Uzuki couldn't control herself and this would cause her to take Naruto into the Hyuuga compound, which convincing her father would just be a field day.

"Well, you two enjoy packing up I'll find Naruto somewhere else to stay." Hinata hadn't finished her sentence two seconds before a slender arm rapped around Hayate's shoulder dragging him back from the door. Hinata even heard the sultry voice of Uzuki telling Hayate she was ready for another round.

The door slammed close with a thud and the repeated thumping as those two continued with their activities at the door. Hinata looked over at Naruto already seeing the question on the tip of his tongue. "Indoor sparring." Hinata deadpanned and seeing the next question as the boy's eyes lit up at the word spar. "No, we can't join or watch." Hinata grabbed his hand before the boy was scared for life. She would just have to hope that she didn't have to kill half her clan just so the boy could stay at their compound in peace. She just might do it too after having to deal with those two and their overactive sex drives… damn young adults and their sudden urges. Well, to Uzuki's defense constant urges that she already kept in check most of the time while on duty that in itself was a miracle sometimes considering Hayate worked in the tower from time to time.

* * *

"Alright Naruto-san you will be staying at my family's clan compound for a while. When we talk to my father do not talk unless spoken to and always address him as Hiashi-sama. Other than that even if he insults you keep your mouth shut or I may not be able to convince him that you should be allowed to stay for the next couple days are we clear Naruto-san?" Hinata voice held a gentle quality while keeping a firm emphasis he needed to listen and agree with what she said. Naruto only nodded as he understood how serious she was.

Hinata greeted the gate guards who scowled as they saw Naruto following their heiress. They remained quiet on his presence though as he followed her in. She lead them to their family dining area so they could have some tea and a snack before confronting her father. Unfortunately for them he was also taking the time to nourish his body as well along with his youngest daughter Hanabi.

Hinata took a seat across from her father and motioned for Naruto to take the last seat at the table. A branch member brought both her and Naruto a cup of tea.

Hiashi at first didn't even bother with the issue that Naruto the village pariah was within his house waiting for Hinata to explain the situation. Seeing that she was not going to prompt the conversation however for whatever reason he began it.

"Hinata why is Naruto-san in my compound?" Hiashi tone made it clear he was displeased with this development.

Naruto already getting where this was going began to get up before Hinata's hand landed on his shoulder forcing him back to his seat. It remained there as she spoke to her father ignore Naruto who had been about to protest. "The Hokage asked me to look after Naruto and provide him shelter."

"I see and you felt obligated to indulge this request knowing my view on the matter why?" Hiashi countered.

"I felt obligated as his new captain to indulge this small favor as a show of appreciation." Hinata hoped that tidbit of information would appease her father and it seemed too for the most part.

"I am happy to hear the good news. As for Naruto so long as he doesn't cause problems he will be welcomed for the duration of his stay do please make sure he stays out of the way." Hiashi finished.

"Thank you, I was hoping since Neji-san was attending the academy as well he would be willing to escort Naruto in the mornings when they are to attend." Hinata added.

"I believe Neji-san could handle the added responsibility in the morning I'll to it that he knows of it." Hiashi began to leave.

"I must attend a council meeting this evening." Hiashi simply stated as he left the room.

Naruto had remained glued to his seat thanks to Hinata's iron grip on his shoulder. Surprisingly he had remained silent like Hinata had asked.

Hinata stood as well after finishing off the last of her tea. "Come on Naruto-san I'll show you to the guest quarters where you will be staying."

* * *

Omake

AN: kind of my first draft of making this a hilarious scene but I went with a more down to earth clever Hyuuga approach to the problem that I could see Hinata taking as both a bold move in order to be able to show her father she was capable of planning and taking the seat as clan head. Anyways enjoy the little off the wall scene. Also many aspects of this were derived from the fourty-six laws of anime.

The administrative staff within the Hokage tower had learned over the years and had a posted list of people look out for when they were pissed, exuded any killing intent in all directions, or walked around ready to kill the first person to speak to them. Now not commonly known Hinata had made her way onto that list merely by combat reputation and how ruthless she could be. So when she walked in with a calm but stern look that seemed to be almost an exact replica of Hiashi's I'm going to gut someone's calm face the staff dove for the nearest object of cover if applicable. The poor Hokage's secretary had to remain at her station however, there was much cowering and shaking when Hinata asked if the Hokage was busy.

"Nope, not at all go right on in." The secretary squeaked as she felt the waves to killing intent rolling off the Hyuuga prodigy.

Once Hinata saw the Hokage's doors within site they seemed to suddenly bubble up slightly expand and explode in a spectacular ball of fire.

Hinata walked into the office and stalked towards the aged leader as her chakra began to encircle her body flaring in righteous fury. Sarutobi oblivious to the destruction coming his way because he still had his head down working on catching up with the paperwork only heard Hinata's footsteps. Uzuki watched as her friend reared her hand back to the oblivious leader as he read over an important document and watched in slow motion as her hand whistled towards the leaders head. The Hokage's eyes lifted up just in time to see the hand coming. The slap rang out through the office as the Hokage was sent from the force through the window behind him only to explode upon contact with the ground. Several yards outside the Hokage tower having demolished a fruit stand causing that particular sector to look like a fruit salad had been thrown about to vandalize the buildings.

Sarutobi at a nearby stand winced at the memories of his exploding clone he had left. He was a dead man walking from the look on Hinata's face. He rubbed his cheek slightly man she sure slapped the shit out of him. The Hokage didn't have long before Hinata had found him and he started backing away slowly he watched as a waiter tried to seat her only have have his head lopped off and his body soon became an unending fountain of blood still standing. The now blood covered Hinata resumed her stalking towards the Hokage to unleash a wrath that only kunoichi's were capable off. The Hokage was backing away when he bumped into the small café's band they had play from time to time for the customers. He grabbed the singer's microphone while he ordered them to play a soothing song. Hinata's anger was lulled by the entrancing melody. Soon enough she forgot why she was pissed off at the Hokage making him make his move for a quick encounter before she could remember and just as quick and exit. The Hokage was home free back in his office enjoying another victory over the insurmountable odds he faced on a daily basis. Yes, he still had some life left in those old bones whether it is by killing them softly through music or slitting their throats to give them eternal rest.

* * *

Omake brought to you by finding the 46 laws of Anime on The Fifth Rider of Armageddon's profile when I ran across one of his stories and getting a kick out of it. It had been a while since I had seen them and reread them. If you have never read them please look those up you should get a good laugh. It was random and I tried to keep to as many laws as I could that would apply to Naruto.

AN: It really is nice to know what you think and a great deal more when you bring up points that some times a writer overlooks when making changes such as I have done. Some of you expressed some concern for the age difference being larger than you felt really necessary if at all. I had considered a closer age but I think five years is good for some of the ideas I'm trying to iron out with this story. I do plan on taking some time with this story to make sure it's not rushed but I hope to keep you on your toes or at least give you a good laugh here and there if you have any pairings you would like added in by all means PM them to me. I like trying to bring a little interesting twist to a classic pairing in hopefully some way as you can see from the above chapter. Hope you continue to enjoy my story and please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update I really had not planned on such a busy summer but a few vacation trips and my mothers health not being all that great recently I kind of had to set my priorities in real life. Sorry for the wait and it could of been longer if I finally didn't just decide it was about time I at least got some progress on the story. I am not exactly happy with the chapter but I think I was able to make it at least a little entertaining.

* * *

Hinata awoke in her room. Naruto had promised to follow Neji in the morning when the boy came to get him. Neji had been instructed to help orient the boy to his mornings here while he adjusted to staying here for a few days. Hinata dressed in her usual ANBU attire in order to get ready for her day while overseeing the contractors in their work on the apartment like she would be doing for several days if not a couple weeks. Her mask was secured at her hip. She walked to the dining area for a quick breakfast only to catch Naruto and Neji leaving. Neji was in the lead with an eerie small smile that didn't quite look right on his face. Hinata for the most part ignored it thinking that maybe Naruto had a positive influence on Neji.

Hinata continued to walk in and set across from her father who had a fairly unhealthy twitch in one of his eyebrows as he was finishing his breakfast.

"Hinata, you did inform Naruto he is a guest here as well as how proper guests are expected to act right?" Hiashi began in a calm tone but Hinata could pick up the undertone of irritation lacing his speech.

"Hai, he seemed to understand." Hinata said as she began to eat her meal.

"Then why did that boy just insult and criticize several Hyuuga traditions to my face?" Hiashi asked being considerably blunt about the situation.

Hinata nearly choked on the bite of food she was chewing on but managed to regain her momentary laps in composure. "What traditions are you talking bout?"

"Let's see our discussion began fairly normal I had merely commented that his attire was not exactly in good taste with our traditional robes and he had proceeded to berate our lack of taste and had commented you were the only non-color blind Hyuuga he knew at the moment." Hiashi finished.

Hinata had to suppress the giggle for the issue that had been discussed. "I see. I believe Naruto-san is allowed to voice his opinions when you bring up the subject."

Hiashi's eyebrow began to twitch at her response. "See to it that his wardrobe is a little more to form with our standards as well as his manners by the end of the day." Hiashi left with those parting words.

Hinata actually smiled at that. The kid actually got Hiashi to buy him new cloths for making him angry. Hinata couldn't remember the last time Hiashi became angry or annoyed at someone and bought them items as a show of revenge. The situation was beyond ironic. Although it may help Naruto be friends with Neji since there are few who can irritate the main family better than Neji with his sarcastic comments of respect to the main branch.

* * *

Neji found his new ward somewhat intriguing after the scene he displayed with the clan head. Few had the guts to even raise their voice in the man's direction let alone blatantly disrespect the traditions of the clan while staying as a guest. He was either stupid or brave and that fine line Neji was still trying to define for his new acquaintance.

"Neji-san, how close are you to graduating?" Naruto piped up trying to start a conversation while they walked.

Neji was rarely a talkative type but in the line of finding out more information about his ward he decided to obliged the young ward. "Two more years and then I will be placed on a team with a jonin for an instructor."

Naruto nodded, although he had hoped for something that could lead the conversation somewhere.

"Why did you wait so much longer than Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked slightly curious.

Neji scowled at the question and ignored it. Naruto was ignorant of the clan's workings and functions. Hinata had been given special permission to attend the academy early in order to supplement her training regime as well as prepare her better for becoming clan head. He had not. He was a lowly branch member and no one of consequence to the council members. His scowl deepened the more he thought on the matter. He was so lost in thought it wasn't until Naruto was tapping his shoulder and asking if everything was alright that he realized he had spaced out a bit. "Sorry, Naruto-san. The reason was because Hinata-sama was given special treatment because she was apart of the main family while those of the branch are given no such treatment." Neji answered his question at least since he had zoned out.

Naruto simply gave an "oh" in response. He didn't tell Neji but the way he had said that statement made it clear Neji did not like the circumstances.

"Here we are Naruto-san I will meet back up with you fifteen minutes after the bell rings beside the east gate." Neji informed Naruto.

"Sure, I'll be there." Naruto said as they parted to their separate classrooms.

* * *

Hinata was just leaving her favorite restaurant after a nice lunch with Uzuki as well as a meeting with the contractors to finalize the work and scheduling when their individual laborers would show in order to complete the work needed. It had been hectic at first through most of the morning but had fallen into place rather quickly once they got going and the final material costs were finalized as well. Uzuki was right beside her as they exited into the street. Hinata noticed an orange blur laughing loudly as he approached while looking over his shoulder. He'd miss them but just barely. Uzuki apparently noticed him to and was starting to watch the common Uzumaki chaos after one of his famous pranks. Naruto was just about to completely pass them when Hinata's hand shot out and rapped around the back of his collar halting his upper body's momentum as his legs continued making their way forward making the child fall flat on his ass.

"Hey what was that for you ba…?" Naruto screamed as he looked up at the culprit who had ruined his fun but stopped mid sentence.

"Oh." Naruto started to nervously chuckle as he saw it was Hinata with a stern look on her face. "Hey Tenshi-chan." Naruto's eyes darted quickly at the approaching blue and… pink blur. Hinata groaned as she saw what may be coming. Once the person came to a halt Uzuki and Hinata recognized the person as Sarutobi Asuma. He had been promoted a couple years back when he had returned from his guard duty with the Daimyo of Fire. Uzuki started to giggle at the site before her because to hell with self control and being polite it was damn funny. Apparently Naruto had managed to switch one of his cigarettes with a slightly modified one that contained a small explosive and pink paint. The result was Asuma with a face and head of hair covering in pink while having a still singed cigarette bud frayed at the end sticking out of his mouth as he glared daggers at Naruto while resisting the urge to bring out his trench knives if the twitching hand next to the compartment was any indication.

Hinata would have joined Uzuki if she didn't have an image of the Hyuuga to uphold. Alas she settled with giving Naruto a stern look who felt obliged to explain himself to her.

"Hey, smoking is a bad habit I figure this would help him quit!" Naruto explained.

"Yeah, it'll motivate me to quit just like I'm about to motivate you to quit your pranks you little runt!" Asuma was obviously still a little pissed at the prank since well the result would be hard to live down for a while by any means, but he had lit the cigarette in front of Kurenai when he was trying to ask her out on a date. Kurenai had been trying to hold in her laughter when he spotted Naruto hiding behind a nearby lamp post. He had sort of left her there favoring to beat the tar out of the kid, but he was sure Kurenai would understand.

Anyways here Asuma was with only a par of deadly ANBU captains between him and Naruto's date with his fists.

"I will handle Naruto's discipline in this matter Asuma-san. Rest assured he will be learning his lesson quite well." Hinata said in a clipped tone that left little to argue even if Asuma wanted to do it himself.

Asuma grumbled a bit before nodding and started back towards Kurenai.

Hinata turned her attention back to Naruto. "Thanks Tenshi-chan well I better get back to class." Naruto tried to make a quick exit only for Hinata's hand to land on his shoulder stopping his motion to turn and leave.

"Ah, but Naruto-san since you have elected to skip class because of it being boring I feel this time will be better spent having you meet some of my friends and comrades. How would you like to meet Anko-san and train with her?" Hinata asked in sweet tone obviously too sweet to the oblivious Naruto but Uzuki didn't miss it. If this didn't make him stay in class Hinata didn't know what would. She just hoped Anko didn't scare him too badly, but the innate fear of having kunai thrown at him would surely make him good at dodging.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Cool I get to train with real ninja!" Uzuki merely cast worried but excited glances towards Naruto as they made their way to the jonin lounge to see if Anko was enjoying tormenting her fellow ninja. Uzuki had one thought run through her head. 'Poor little bastard won't know what hit him.'

* * *

"Wait here Naruto-san non-ninja are not allowed with in this building. Yugao-chan will keep you company." Hinata said as she entered the building without letting Yugao try to shirk what she asked.

Yugao was left with Naruto babbling on and on about how cool it would be to train with a real ninja. "You have no idea how much you're going to regret this." Yugao mumbled slightly but apparently loud enough to hear.

"What are you talking about?!" This is going to be the best day of my life how can I not want to train with a real ninja?" Naruto yelled to her face.

"Forget I said anything." Yugao said waving the kid off. She had more important things to think about… like what exactly she was going to do Hayate tonight and how many times and in how many positions.

Finally Hinata returned with a scantly clothed Anko in her normal trench coat. Anko glanced at Hinata only to receive a nod. Anko proceeded to pick Naruto and squeeze the life out of him as she rambled on about how cute he was and how much fun they would have training. Uzuki just stood there gawking at the site. She leaned over whisper to Hinata in order for other two couldn't hear them talk.

"What the hell did you do to get her to act like that?" Yugao couldn't take her eyes off the sight before her. Anko cuddling any child with her cheek and smashing him against her body in a bear hug was just wrong on so many levels.

"You'd be surprised at what she'd agree to do for two months free rent plus a promise to help her move on my day off. Also I told her she could do whatever she wanted once they were on the training field so long as it was not considered to be in the torture category, while I supervised to make sure she didn't go to far." Hinata said as she let the corner of her lips curl up she wouldn't tell anyone but she had a slim cruel streak in her.

"You do know he might die from her." Yugao said as Anko continued to hold Naruto as she started to walk towards the nearest training ground.

Hinata nodded. "Hopefully my knowledge of medical skills won't be needed."

The four made it to a training ground shortly afterwards. Anko finally set Naruto down before flipping out a kunai and began twirling while eying Naruto like a piece of meat. "You got ten seconds runt."

Naruto was dumbfounded at the statement and abrupt change in character. "Ten seconds to what?"

Anko just smiled sweetly at him and replied in with just as sweet a voice as if she was addressing an adorable child of her own. "Why to run darling we're going to play dodge the kunai and if I immobilize you… well let's just say you don't want to find out. Three." Anko continued to count out load to make sure Naruto could hear.

Naruto glanced at Hinata and Yugao only to see both smiling and Uzuki was nice enough to give him a wave. Hinata merely gave him a shooing motion to encourage him to actually run.

Naruto was gone like a bullet seeing he wasn't going to get any help from Tenshi-chan or Yugao-chan.

Anko shortly followed Naruto into the trees and brush out of site of Hinata and Yugao.

"Don't you think we should follow? I mean she does tend to go overboard a lot especially when she hasn't tasted the person's blood yet." Uzuki pointed out to Hinata since she hadn't moved from her spot.

Hinata merely pointed to the bulging veins her eyes as she tracked their progress with her Byakugan. "Naruto-kun seems to be in really good shape and can at least run." Hinata said as she watched.

"That's kind of a given considering his reputation and ability to run from even ANBU. I wonder how long he'll last against Anko." Uzuki glanced at her watch seeing it was ten minutes past one o'clock. "300 ryu says he doesn't make it past two o'clock."

Hinata merely nodded, "I'll say he'll last until three."

Hinata and Yugao felt the explosion as an explosive tag went off in the distance. A faint yell of "Hold still and I'll only cut you instead of blowing you up," was heard coming from the general direction.

A few minutes later Anko burst from the forest seeing the ANBU. She started to look around frantically for the boy. Somehow he had managed to slip away using the explosion as a distraction and cover.

Anko growled at having the little kid give her the slip she resumed her search head back into the tree line.

Finally an "A ha found you!" Was heard as several screams of bloody murder followed. Uzuki nudged Hinata for details.

"He was henged as a rock only for Anko to accidentally step on him. She was not kind to him. Uh oh." Hinata started towards the tree line with Yugao following.

More screams of "psycho bitch" and "Tenshi-chan help" could be heard. In the direction they were moving. Soon enough they were there. Yugao was greeted to a site of Naruto being penned to a tree in a neat kunai outline of his body through his cloths and several snakes snapping at him. Anko had cut his shirt open and was about to start carving.

"Anko, what did I say about torture?" Hinata said as she moved to stop Anko.

"Hinata you got to see this. This is so cool though!" Anko said in her defense.

"I know you have a fascination with cutting people but I thought I made it clear it was not my thing." Hinata deadpanned.

"No, I know that already come here look. I noticed it when I got a few nicks on him early as well as the shrapnel from the explosion." Anko said.

Yugao's interest was peaked as well and she came to see and stood along side Hinata. Naruto whimpered as Anko gave him a shallow cut along his abdomen only for some red chakra to bubble and close it up shortly afterwards.

Hinata was mystified. How was that possible? She started looking at the tears in Naruto's clothing and noticed where shallow wounds were suppose to be were no longer there and only small traces of blood where an open wound use to be.

"That is interesting." Hinata didn't miss Anko licking the blood off the kunai and giving a shudder.

"He's so tasty too." Anko moaned. Uzuki was still disturbed enough to take a small step away from the sadistic kunoichi.

Hinata activated her eyes again trying to get a better look at that red chakra only to see that Naruto's system was blue. "That's odd. Anko-san would you give him another cut in the same place please?" Hinata said politely.

Naruto looked horrified. "Tenshi-chan please I won't do anything bad again."

Hinata stopped Anko before she started carving again by catching her hand making Anko give out a small whine at having her fun halted again. Hinata raised her eyes to Naruto's. "Sorry Naruto if it hurts too much we'll stop. There was just a minor abnormality when you got cut."

Naruto could see the concern in Hinata's eyes and heard the sincerity in her voice when she apologized for asking Anko to harm him.

Naruto let out a nervous laugh before asking, "Could we go back to class now? I really think I'm missing something important."

Hinata despite wearing the emotionless mask of the Hyuuga she was completely caught off-guard by the boy's use of tact in order to get out of the current situation. She quickly recovered however and glanced at the position of the sun. "I think by the time we make it back class will be over. However Hiashi-tou-sama wanted me to give your attire a little sprucing up after your argument this morning. I'll take you shopping since your clothes are now ruined from your recent activities and practice with Anko-san." Hinata hoped the small smile she added would seal the deal.

Naruto looked on in horror at the thought of going around without his bright orange jumpsuit that says "Hey I'm right here kill me please!" was just too much!. "But I like my orange jumpsuit!" He exclaimed loudly.

Yugao just giggled at that since it seemed Hinata actually had to argue with the brat to give him FREE clothes.

Anko beat Hinata to any response she could come up with. "You mean to tell me you're going to pass up free clothes supplied by probably the most uptight clan in the history of Konoha simply because she may not pick out an orange jumpsuit that screams 'I want to die'?"

"It's the principle of the matter! I like my orange jumpsuit and if Hiashi-sama doesn't like it he can kiss my butt!" Naruto retorted with defiance.

"Take the free clothes or I'll start cutting again." Anko deadpanned.

Naruto paled as he saw Anko began to twirl a kunai on the loop and looked at Hinata for any kind of help only to find her response all the more horrifying. "I doubt it matters if you take the offer or not Hiashi-tou-sama is probably having all your garments burned as we speak. He probably will be grateful for Anko's contribution in swaying your opinion." Hinata added as an after thought.

"You're siding with that stuck up prick when you don't even like the Hyuuga traditional robes yourself? That's being such a hippo…- hyper…" Naruto stopped he rant going through several variations of the beginning of the word he was searching for.

"Hypocrite, you mean idiot?" Anko asked in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Yeah, that's it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hey wait a minute!"

Hinata allowed a small sigh escape her lips at the antics of these two catastrophes she was in a short time in the future allow to live near each other. What the hell was she thinking?

"Alright enough. Naruto I think you would rather have the clothes I pick out for you rather then go around in the birthday suit right?" Hinata asked the rhetorical question.

"What's a birthday suit?" Naruto asked innocently.

The three women took a glance at each other before Anko answered his question.

Anko huffed and explained being the least bashful apparently. "She means being naked, birthday suit refers to how bare ass you come out the day you are born."

Naruto's faced flushed at the thought of the embarrassment from walking around the village naked.

Finally he begrudgingly agreed to the wardrobe update.

Hinata rewarded him with a smile. "It's okay I'll try to give you some orange in your attire."

Hinata turned to the other two women. "I'll see you two later. Your new apartments should be ready in three weeks."

With that Hinata left with Naruto in order to aid him in hunt for new clothes that were more acceptable to society's standards as far as ninja clans were concerned. She completely missed the blush the boy wore as she dragged him by the hand to the nearest shop in order to at least replace his immediate rags with something that resembled clothing.

Yugao glanced at her watch then grumbled something about the heiress dodging the bet she owed her.

* * *

The dinner that evening was quiet for the most part. Naruto was still brooding over his new clothing since it wasn't bright orange all over. In fact the only speck of orange on it was on the lining around the cuffs of his long sleeves and it was a dark orange in order to reduce how noticeable of the color. He was actually barely recognizable in his new garments. Hinata had pretty much covered him in head to toe in either black or a charcoal grey with a bandanna done around his bright yellow hair while hiding his distinguishable whisker marks of his face behind a dark mask similar to the one a certain former ANBU captain continues to wear. The only thing that was still unique to the blonde that still showed were his bright blue eyes.

She had noticed his complaints of had quieted slowly as he realized the villagers had no idea who he was and didn't cast the usual dirty glance or glare his way. He had even run into someone during his gawking and had been apologized to! Hinata hadn't really wanted to hide him in those clothes but it was for his own good with the less he was recognizable or distinguishable the better chance he had at being able to be treated normally. She couldn't tell if her father approved of the drastic change but he had yet to bring up the subject which most likely the matter was closed. He also didn't dare get the blonde started in another argument for fear of paying another pretty penny to have the last shot in the argument. He had gotten it in their mornings little scuffle but having his oldest daughter do the task personally had cost him greatly when she had shown the long list of receipts. The only consolation he had gotten was watching those hideous jumpsuits burn as a branch member set them ablaze in the furnace that heated the clan's private bathhouse. He had savored the site to a degree beyond measure for some reason, not that he would ever admit it to a single living soul.

It seemed as Hinata had fixed Naruto's behavioral problem until he tactfully apologized to Neji when he was serving another plate of dinner on their table when he directed the blame onto Hiashi for being forced to go clothes shopping. Neji had actually politely bowed and accepted the apology with an almost sincere expression of appreciation for the act. Hiashi was stunned but never allowed his emotionless facade to drop.

Hiashi calmly retorted to Naruto for being irresponsible in his duty to inform Neji before hand. A small argument of course ensued once again with Naruto and Hiashi leaving the table regretting ever meeting each other. Hinata for the most part had been happy with the bickering since it had been calmer and more relaxed on Naruto's part and he had actually shown some tact during the conversation. The clever little child seemed to actually be able to do more than state the obvious when it came to arguments at least shifting blame to someone else in a way that was feasible.

* * *

Hinata had found herself helping Naruto study what lessons he had missed since Neji had been kind enough to stop by Naruto's classroom to find he had skipped out on class and apparently acquired the lesson of the day for Naruto to study. It was odd the boy was clever in his ideas but not always able to grasp the basic theory behind something. His frustration with the material was quite comical alone and helped Hinata enjoy her trip down memory lane to easier days of the academy even though they had only been a brief moment in her past. Her gentle smile she always wore for Naruto slipped just slightly at such thoughts of how ninja life he was training for could affect his behavior. Most people were never truly the same after spending just a few years if not months within the harsh realities of ninja life. Many slowly slipped into madness as the people they killed and the morals they sacrificed for duty slowly eroded any concept of them being human. However there were also many who dealt with the harsh realities of this world and kept their disciplined minds just as sharp and moral, prime example being the aged Hokage Sarutobi. What would Naruto turn out to be?

Hinata returned to aiding Naruto on his most recent roadblock of his lesson only for that question to stay in the back of her mind through the night. She would worry about that a great deal before she would finally come to the conclusion that she may not be able to shield Naruto from the harsh life but she could help prepare him better than any others along with hopefully his new neighbors making her former decision all the more important to fulfill.

* * *

The following day was far less eventful as far as Naruto was concerned. It seemed he behaved himself considerably more at breakfast much to Neji's disappointment. She had just left her fathers study in order to do an evening of meditation in the clan's garden. She enjoyed the garden as well as taking care of the flowers herself, but with her duties as a shinobi she had to rely a great deal on the branch members to do their duty for the garden. The council had expressed their opinion of how the work was below the heiress and she should not dirty her hands with such menial jobs but they obviously didn't understand the soothing simple things in life made it worth living.

Hinata had just sat down in a quiet corner of the garden when she soon heard sparing coming from the other side of the fence she was near. She could hear a few quick exchanges every so often before someone would be picking themselves off the ground. Then the whole thing would repeat itself and she couldn't hear any words exchanged. Hinata's curiosity of why the instructor was not pointing out obvious flaws in their technique of the other. The instructor was just enjoying beating the tar out of his opponent or they were settling something. She glanced over the wall that separated the garden from the adjacent training and sparing grounds.

She saw her cousin Neji and Naruto in the middle of ground sparing away. Well if you could call it that. Naruto would rush Neji throw a couple punches in some horrid form or another and then Neji would pound him a few times then knock him off leaving him rolling on the ground. Neji would sit there expressionless as ever but his brows were furrowed either in anger or deep thought.

Hinata decided to see what was going on since having a pissed off younger cousin would just make her evening all the more annoying in the end.

She jumped over the small stone wall and made her way towards her cousin. He motioned for Naruto to wait a moment. He turned his full attention to his approaching superior. "Is there something I may assist you with Hinata-sama?"

Hinata gave a small nod. "Please explain the reason for this spar."

Neji cocked his head to side as if slightly puzzled at the question. "He asked for my help in the academy forms since I am a year ahead of him. We are sparing in order to aid his development."

Hinata seemed to nod. "Then why have you yet to give him any instruction as to the flaws in his techniques? I know we do not normally work on them since our family style is an accepted form to know at the academy however we are required to know them in order for a better understanding of basic form of other hand to hand combat."

Neji eyebrow twitched slightly as he responded. "I would have already given him tips on how to correct any flaws however I have yet to see what form he is actually using. His stance and moves are unrecognizable of any form taught at the academy that I can recall."

"I see." Hinata quickly turned her attention to Naruto. "Ready stance now." Hinata barked her order to Naruto which he followed without hesitation.

Hinata was in a state of shock of how horrible his form was. He was actually using a form of the academy basic taijutsu it was however beyond sloppy and he had to be horribly off balance.

She walked a full circle eye him from head to toe. His feet were not even close to the forms proper position. His right foot was leading and pointed too far to the left while his left foot was point straight forward leaving for the most awkward foundation for the stance she had ever seen. His leading elbow was to far forward to be any use as a guard. He also had his upper body leaning forward cause his center of gravity to be off leading to an off balance transition from stances. Whoever his teacher had been for taijutsu was obviously either shirking on his job or actually trying to get Naruto killed. This poor kid would be lucky to make it even against your everyday bandit. Once she made it back to Neji she returned her attention back to him. "The reason you couldn't recognize his stance is because his base is that of the rat while his upper body seems to be position in a horse stance. His stances of each are horrible in themselves he'll need to relearn each basic stance and the appropriate beginning kata. Sparing at the moment will do little good for Naruto-san he needs to have his stances corrected before trying to use them in a spar."

Apparently Hinata had said that a bit louder than intended because Naruto's slump of the shoulders indicated he had heard how much of a loss cause he was and he seemed to take the comment Hinata said pretty hard.

Hinata quickly ran damage control by encouraging Naruto that this will help him in the long run even though in the short term he would have to go back and relearn the basics. She was gentle in her tone but firm in the fact this would be better for him than just blindly jumping into a spar.

Naruto slowly nodded his head seeming to have his spirits lifted. Neji assumed a basic stance of the shadow leaf. One of the most basic forms learned at the ninja academy. Naruto did his best to copy the stance but there were obvious flaws. Hinata refrained from rubbin her temples at how long this evening would be. Most likely Neji would have to be a visual add while she corrected the many blatant flaws in his stance.

Hinata walked over to Naruto. "Naruto are you comfortable in your stance?"

Naruto gave a nod.

Hinata gave him a light push on his leading shoulder and Neji watched as Naruto fell right on his backside.

"That may feel natural to you at the moment and your upper body was not bad in positioning however you need to pay more attention to feet position than you are right now. Get up try again and remember you need a solid foundation to be able to do anything." Hinata's tone was not condescending as his teachers at the academy had been. Naruto could see she wanted to make sure he took the lesson to heart by showing it through action rather than just words which was exactly how he liked to learn. Who likes getting lectured constantly anyways?

Naruto stood up and repositioned himself making sure to pay close attention to his feet at copying Neji's stance. Hinata nodded and did a full circle around him once again. She widened his feet in order to be proportional to his height giving him a more solid base so he would not be knocked off balance so easily adjusted a shoulder here and there and an elbow an inch up. Once she gave her approval she had made sure Naruto relax and reassume the opening stance from a relaxed position. She had him continue you this while Neji stood by patiently as he watched the heiress teach his ward. Neji move on to another stance and the whole learning began once again and they made slow progress for the rest of the evening but after a couple hours of this Naruto could make it have way through the form's first kata. It had a dozen but they would likely only show him three or four before trying a different style hoping to find a taijutsu style that fit Naruto that was more advance.

* * *

Neji found himself spending more time with his ward and actually enjoying the boys jovial nature and how hard he worked it could be said that it rivaled his own amount of time spent perfecting his family's prized form of the Jyuuken. As a guess to the main branch Neji hadn't exactly had the option of ignoring the young boy's request for help and the whole clan head argument had given him a few points in having Neji willing to teach him. However, Neji still saw a hopeless cause that would not rise far in the ninja ranks. The amount of time during the evening he spent with his ward had increased as the duration of his time stayed at the compound increased as well. Neji didn't know how to describe their relationship since Naruto never talked down to him as a guest of the main branch nor did he ever see Neji as inferior because he was apart of the branch family. Instead of a servant to a master he could almost describe their relationship as friends. Naruto had little to offer other than his companionship, which had little worth to Neji since his whole role in life was to serve the main branch family for the rest of his life and to be a ninja of the leaf. Friends were of little concern to Neji at this point in time so why did he enjoy helping his ward so much? Was it because Naruto listened and at times seemed genuinely curious as to what he thought about certain situations outside of ninja life and clan life?

Before Neji could truly find his answer to this, he found Hinata, Naruto and himself standing in front of the apartment complex that would now be Naruto's home at least until he graduated. Naruto was standing their gawking at all the people moving into several apartments that had friends helping at least on the lower levels. The top of the apartment complex only had a pair of ninja near the floor just under the penthouse suite at the top.

"What the hell did you do to my home?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly enough to actually daze Neji standing not a foot from him. Hinata seem to weather the thunderous voice of a shocked Naruto quite well. She flashed a smile in his direction ushering them to follow her up the stairs with their arms full of Naruto's various clothes and small gifts from various branch members who had been asked to watch him at various times. Apparently he had a knack of developing at least a little friendship with all of them although some were begrudgingly out of respect for actually willing to speak against the clan head.

Neji was expecting to be lead somewhere along the lower levels but he was surprised when they kept going on up and finally stopped at the penthouse on the top although his surprise never surfaced on his face. Hinata took out a key and unlocked the door walking in leaving the door open for the other two. She set the bag she was carrying on the leather couch that had a matching chairs and ottoman. There was a table placed in front of the couch with a small vase with flowers in it. A note was sitting next to the vase that went ignored by Neji and Hinata. Once Naruto was done gawking at the renovations that had taken place Hinata drew his attention to the slip of paper. On the table it was a simple greeting card that had Uzuki inviting him down to the apartment below for dinner with her boyfriend later that night along with a small hint as to who he had to thank for his new and improved apartment.

Naruto nearly tackled Hinata off her feet with a bombardment of tearful thank you's to her. Hinata simply didn't know how to respond to his near hysterical actions and merely hugged back as he got it out of his system. Once he seemed to be done she let her grip on him loosen so she could pull away and talk to him about the arrangements. She still held onto him firmly while she explained that the ANBU actually owned and ran the portion of the apartment he was living in. Uzuki and her boyfriend would be in the apartment below if he ever needed anything. She explained quite clearly he was not to disturb the guests of the ANBU if this arrangement was to stay unchanged.

Naruto for once took on a serious moment in his life outside of training and focused on what Hinata asked of him. He gave a solemn nod before giving her a quick hug to show that he truly did appreciate everything she had done for him. He turned to Neji and gave the boy a sad smile.

"I know you helped me more to fulfill a request given to you by Hinata, but I hope we can still be friends even though I'm no longer at the Hyuuga compound."

Neji actually took a moment to ponder at how to respond while taking a quick glance to Hinata's face seeing she gave no indication that he must accept she was merely waiting for his reply like Naruto. He thought of all the times he had been within the village escorting his ward and remembered how the villagers treated him much the way the majority of main branch saw him. In a way that is another reason he seemed to bond with Naruto was how he dealt with the negative attention he never faltered in not showing how it impacted him because he wore a mask of a naïve child but what was truly under that mask?

"I would like that Naruto-san. I have my duties to the main branch so our meetings may be few and far between." This would allow Neji to unravel the mystery in time and possibly have a true friend from someone he had come to trust to a certain extent.

Hinata ushered Neji towards the door. Feeling it appropriate to let Naruto get used to the apartment. "I'll be at the dinner with Uzuki-san. Please make sure you go I think you'll enjoy it." With that Hinata walked out the door being followed by Neji.

Neji was about to close the door before he opened it just wide enough to tell Naruto something before he went about exploring his renovated apartment. "Just so you know Hinata's request did not go past escort during the morning and escorting you home in the evening. It was my pleasure to help you during your stay with the Hyuuga clan you gave me a glimpse of what could be possible through a true friendship outside of the clan and for that I thank you." Neji closed the door as Naruto gave a small nod of understanding since he had only gotten a glimpse into how Neji saw the world from his position from their short time of interaction.

A few moments later Naruto said his after thought of his whole time with Neji. "Good guy, but has an odd sense of the world but a good guy none the less. At least Hinata seems to enjoy his company when she has the chance to spend time with family." After that thought all hell broke loose at Naruto went from a mature reflective mindset back to his hyperactive self since he had just been given a lavishly furnished penthouse apartment to his very own. They even seemed to have added some space when they redid the walls. He bounded from one room to the next checking out the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedrooms, the balcony coming back to his living room area. He actually had a guest room now! He could have company over, not that hardly anyone would want to spend time with him outside of Hinata and her friends but hey things were looking up in the world!

* * *

AN: I actually wanted to add the dinner into this chapter but I think it may be a good place to pick up next chapter and allow a little more time to pass. Again sorry for the long wait on update I shouldn't have another month between updates. Hopefully so long as the dreaded writers block doesn't afflict me I'll have another in a couple days or week. No promises since I am pretty picky on my writing at least holding my attention when I read through it again for spelling errors. I hope you guys liked Neji's character development since I believe one of them asked how and older Hinata would impact him. Honestly I think his character after the chunin's exam is what I'm aiming for. Still calm and collected but open to friendship, however atm he still has somewhat of a stick shoved up his ass about being a servant still. If you think it was poorly done I won't fault you for your opinion and in some cases I'll probably agree with you since I am not entirely happy with this chapter. May just be me but it seemed a little off some how but I just couldn't point my finger on it specifically. May just have been walking away from the story and then coming back to it halfway through the chapter. By all means please read and review I do appreciate your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well another chapter in my story my aim was to kind of show who is going to get involved over the years before Naruto's graduation. Now I know in the cannon he fails three times well not going to have that in my story simply because well don't want to make up a whole class of OC's and also the fact that when he has chunin, jonin, and ANBU helping him out here and there he SHOULD learn a few things. Now that is cleared up I will clarify any relationships as for my aim in their interaction. I'll probably do the festival and show a little of how their training Naruto then jump a couple years to graduation so we can get rolling through cannon parts that I don't mind going through of course with a twist if I can think of one.

Anyways enough talk for now on with this story!

* * *

Naruto took a quick glance at his mirror in his room to make sure he looked decent enough for a small dinner with friends and was happy to find he hadn't torn, flayed, shredded or any other sort of disfiguring possibility that could happen to his cloths. His hair was still tucked safely under his bandanna while his whisker's remained hidden by the mask Hinata had picked out for him.

He proceeded to walk out of his renovated apartment regretfully almost wondering if it would still be there once he got back from the dinner. He locked the door and walked down a flight of stairs and raised his hand but paused when he heard several, "hup hup hup hup hup hup," sounding off in unison and getting louder which of course indicated they were getting closer. The stairwell to the floor below was just around the corner and he could take a peak but he didn't want to be a bad guess and arrive late simply because he was curious about some noise he had heard and went to investigate. It was almost as lame as saying he got lost on the road to life. He knocked a couple times only for the "hup hup hup hup hup hup," to sound like it was almost right on top of him now. Just as the door started to open Naruto turned to the noise only to get a knee to the face, which launched him out of site of anyone opening the door.

Yugao opened the door to see the catering coming right in with the massive amounts of food she had ordered that ranged from simple ramen to steaks and exquisite chicken and shrimp entrees. She had gotten those mainly simply because Hinata was fitting the bill. Oh how fun it was ordering food with other peoples money! She pointed out which tables would be set up to serve people since apparently the first room in her apartment was a office and waiting area in one seeing as they a had a smaller living room in the back. Anyways that office and waiting room area was now converted into a temporary mess hall for the numerous guests that would show up being a welcoming dinner for the tenants. A groan just outside the door made her peak around trying not to get caught up in with the men heaving around several food items ordered in mass. She found Naruto sprawled out the floor looking like he was seeing stars or bowls or ramen apparently from his quiet mumbles and gesturing to capture the dishes whirling around his head.

She slipped past the last of the men bringing in food and helped the poor blond up only to notice his nose was slightly crooked and bleeding.

"Oh poor thing your nose is broken." Was the only warning Yugao gave before she took his nose in hand and set it back into place. Naruto gave a startled yelp at the action and settled with glaring at his new neighbor as she just gave an innocent smile back.

"Come on in I'll clean that blood off your face. Lucky you with wearing black clothes since they don't show blood." Yugao said and grabbed his hand to make sure he followed her in. She walked into her new apartment to find Hayate arguing with apparently the lead delivery man of their food on who would be paying the bill.

After a quick clarification on that matter she returned to Naruto's immediate need of cleaning the blood of his face and walked him to their bathroom towards the room a couple steps past the kitchen. She grabbed and rag and ran some water over the rag then rung it out and proceeded to wipe Naruto face down in a not so gentle fashion at first. As the blond continued to struggle as if he was being gagged she toned down the vigorous scrubbing and went more into a mother hen mode and started to neatly wipe the rest of the blood while Naruto sat there grumbling under his breath about wondering if any tenants were going to attempt to murder him tonight. Once finally Yugao was done with the last touches she took a step back gave an approving nod and gave the rag one more wash and ring before setting on the side of the sink before turning her attention back on Naruto.

"So excited to be meeting all the new tenants around here living on the lower portion of the building?" She asked with a genuine smile.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before he asked his own question. "You think they'll leave once they find out I'm staying in the same building besides I thought this was going to be a small dinner?"

Yugao didn't let her smile waiver as she bent down to be face to face with Naruto. "If they can't accept you as a neighbor their loss and besides you'll always have me and Hayate-kun as neighbors so you'll never be far from friends."

Naruto smiled back in relief. "Thank you Yugao-chan." Naruto gave her a quick hug which caught the ANBU off guard but only for a brief moment before she returned it. Naruto pulled back and asked if he could help with any of the setup only for Yugao to suggest him waiting over with Hayate to greet the guests as they arrived.

The first guests was Kurenai whom Naruto only knew when she had been standing next to Asuma when the cigarette went of. Hayate introduced the two and she commented to him about giving her a good laugh and blackmail material on Asuma. Naruto thought she was friendly enough and didn't seem to hold any real grudge against him although she did seem a little weary of him at first.

The next to arrive was a recently promoted chunin named Iruka that had been lucky in finding a new place with his recent increase in steady pay. He seemed friendly enough until he heard Naruto's name then he seemed to shy away from to boy considerably. Hayate frowned a little at this having met the chunin a couple times before even only briefly he knew he had certain view of Naruto at the moment since he lost his parents to the beast. He didn't exactly hate Naruto but he probably preferred to avoid the container all together.

Genma arrived shortly after Iruka with his trademark senbon needle properly placed in his mouth. He greeted Naruto with a curious eye after he glanced at Hayate as if asking his opinion of the kid.

Finally Hinata and Neji arrived wearing traditional Hyuuga robes. Hinata was greeted with an enthusiastic hug from Naruto. Neji and Naruto exchange a quick bow. Hinata joined the other guests.

The guests seemed to settle around the room with idle chit chat about their new apartment building. However all hell broke loose when the honorably dubbed "Crazy Lady" Mitarashi Anko showed at the door causing quite a scene that would be remembered by many who would reside in the apartment building.

Genma had greeted Anko and invited her inside while Naruto had simply stared in horror while pointing with a mouth that seemed to open and close several times until she turned to him to acknowledge his presents in the room. "Hey there squirt how you been? I like the new look way better than that orange abomination you wore earlier." Anko went to ruffle Naruto's shaggy hair.

"What the hell are you doing here crazy lady?!" Was Naruto yell of terror as he seemed to snap back to reality from the contact.

Anko simply let an all to eerie smile cross her face as she knew she was going to enjoy terrorizing the poor child with information that apparently had been withheld from him.

"Well I thought I'd chow down on this free food they are giving, us here, apartment dwellers. Me getting to see you and enjoy your company is just an added bonus!" Anko was not known as the most sociable kunoichi around not to mention the whole scaring the shit out of most people and taking great pleasure in it.

Then Anko seemed to get slight glint in her eye as a kunai slid from her sleeve as she raise it to her eye level. "Want to have another round of tag?"

Nothing but a fading after image remained of Naruto as he hid behind Hinata, who apparently had been chatting with Iruka until the commotion that had attracted all their attention. Naruto was shivering slightly as he peeked around Hinata's back whispering about for her not to let the crazy lady hurt him or have her go away.

Hinata actually broke the Hyuuga stone face and rolled her eyes at this and gave a bored response of "Anko do you mind?"

"What? I thought he liked that game. His screams of terror were so cute too!" Anko fired back in an innocent tone as she made her way to stand in front of Hinata.

Iruka started to try and easy out of Anko's peripheral vision so he didn't get caught in this little conversation but she shifted her weight and laid herself quite suggestively against Iruka's back. "Where do you think you're going cutie?"

Iruka returned her comment with a nervous smile as he tried to think of a way out of this. She seemed to be eying him like a piece of meat while waiting for a reply. "Oh me? I didn't really want to intrude on your conversation with Hinata-sama." Irukas eyes seemed to be searching for any opening he could use as an exit.

Anko smiled and turned to Hinata. "Oh he's so polite he's almost too much!"

Anko turned her attention back to Iruka while pressing herself a little more firmly into his back by using the arm she had draped over his shoulder and across his chest as leverage. "I like that scare you got there sweetie. Care to tell Anko-chan how you got it?"

Iruka was still in shock about having to deal with the almost legendary and possibly most unstable kunoichi in Leaf at the current time or letting his blood rush to another part of his body. Hinata couldn't tell but this was far more entertaining than anything she had been talking about. She hadn't forgotten about Naruto and motioned for him to return to Hayate's side while Anko was distracted. Naruto picked up the subtle signal and made a casual beeline for Hayate who along with most of the other people had returned to their conversations or chores for the dinner. Anko enjoying herself if you stayed around her long enough was just another normal occurrence around Konoha.

Iruka was still trying to process what was happening to him. He had really only come to enjoy some good food and meet a couple of his neighbors not meet the already famed Anko for her unique personality. "What this thing?" Iruka stammered out while pointed to scar across his nose. Anko merely gave an enthusiastic nod while never letting the small look of lust leave her face as she eyed Iruka.

"Oh it's not that grand of story. I got it back in the Kyuubi attack when the building I was in crumbled around and well on me. I was barely able to drag myself out of the rubble but I managed. Once I was out it wasn't too bad to find the hospital so I could eventually get patched up. The scar stayed since the medic I was treated by was already low on chakra and couldn't properly heal it but only stop the blood flow." Iruka missed the fidget Naruto started at hearing a conversation about Kyuubi going on within the room.

Hinata noticed it but ignored it paying more attention to the glances that were being tossed to Naruto by some of the shinobi. Some didn't seem all that pleased at seeing him but most seemed indifferent or were merely curious about the boy since this was a dinner for the residence and Hinata was sure they were curious as to whether or not the container would be a next door neighbor.

Hinata's attention went back to the two love birds in front of her though. "-uite a story that you don't seem all that shook up about. Wish it was a battle scare but that was almost as entertaining. You know I got a good scare right here on my thigh want to see?" Anko leaned a little more into Iruka while lifted her leg just enough for Iruka to get a peek under the skirt. His reaction to the black lace when he took a glance down was priceless. The poor guy feinted. Hinata merely helped Anko drag the poor guy to a chair. After Anko set him down she looked down at him. "You know I kind of like the guy."

"Try not to scare him off now Anko. What have I told you about the opposite sex?" Hinata chided.

"If you really want a chance with them take at a pace their comfortable with blah blah blah etcetera etcertera. Oh come on he needed to loosen up a bit he looked almost as serious as you Hyuugas when I walked in. I am just too good for my own good." Anko finished with a smile.

Hinata almost let the sigh escape her lips. "Just take it easy on him until the dinner is over or he may never come to a resident social event ever again if we decide to have another." Anko gave a nod while letting a perverted giggle escape her lips while she eyed Iruka before gave a few slaps to wake the poor chunin up before she walked off to finding another victim to torture… err have a nice chat with. Before she left him alone for the night she bent down giving him a nice view of her bust as he came around once again. She brushed her lips against his ear relishing in the shudder he couldn't suppress. "Don't be a stranger hot stuff. I always like a man that can talk about disfiguring scares so casually." With that Anko gave him a wink and left him sitting there still in a daze.

Iruka finally processed what she had said and groaned as he laid he head in his hand. What had he gotten himself into while interacting with that crazy bitch?

Finally the last guess arrive and only thirty minutes late. 'Must have been the free food we are serving.' Thought Yugao and Hinata as they say the famed Copy-nin greet Naruto and Hayate at the door actually taking long enough from his book to make eye contact with both. Kakashi lazily strolled to a small corner and let himself lean against the wall until the dinner was served.

Yugao called everyone to find a seat at the tables provided so that they could get started serving. Yugao, Hayate, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto seated close together. Naruto mainly so he had people he knew close by. The others had their own reason for sitting near the end of the table. There was quiet mumbling as everyone eyed Yugao while she remained standing to give a small speech.

"Now that we're all except for the few that are on missions. I think we should all thank the person who organized and provided this fine apartment to us." Yugao indicated to Hinata as she graciously stood and bowed as people applauded.

Once everyone was done clapping Yugao continued. "Now I'm going to explain a little of what you can expect while you live in this building. The former landlord has agreed to help the Hyuuga clan in facilitating their section of the building, which is namely where you all will be staying. He is on the bottom floor staying at the apartment clearly marked with a sign that says landlord." She paused at the chuckles she got when she explained the obvious. "Now you are all welcome to address me with any concerns about guests staying in the ANBU section on these upper floors." Yugao took a quick glance at Naruto before continuing. "Now I know some of you have noticed a neighbor you had yet to really notice until tonight's dinner. We have Uzumaki Naruto with us as one of the only non-shinobi with us. He is working to remedy that by attending the academy. Hinata-sama asks for you all to not be strangers to him when you have the time. He will be under my immediate supervision while staying here and any problems you end up having with him will be addressed directly to me or Hinata-sama." Yugao allowed her voice to take a firm tone to ensure everyone understood what she was implying.

Naruto gave a small wave with a bright smile when he noticed several shinobi take a look his way.

Yugao continued her little speech in a much lighter and happier note. "Now that all that is out of the way we can start serving the food. Let's try to be civil and line up to get served at those tables over there. Grab a paper plate afterwards grab some food that you would like and enjoy the food!"

Many stood up and walked over towards the food while Yugao, Hayate, Neji, and Hinata disappeared into the kitchen area only to reappear to several pitchers of water and lemonade that were placed on the tables set up for the shinobi to poor their own drinks once they got back to the table. Naruto watched everyone interacting and slowly stood to join the masses in going to for food. He kept his distance while occasionally seeing when Hinata and Neji were going to join in getting some food but they seemed busy with Yugao getting several things getting the last of the items needed at the tables.

Naruto hadn't noticed someone had walked over by him until he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him towards the rest of the group. "Come on squirt lets get some grub." Naruto looked up to the owner of the voice to see none other than the crazy lady herself, Anko with a small smirk tugging at her lips as she directed him towards a group of shinobi conversing consisting of Kurenai, Iruka, and Genma. Their conversation died quickly when they walked up. Kurenai glanced at Anko before reintroducing herself to Naruto and giving him the names of the other two. "So Iruka you said you're going to be transferred over to teaching at the academy right?" Kurenai got the conversation started into something even Naruto could contribute on. Iruka was caught a little off guard at how Kurenai just started right in since they had just been discussing the child in question as Anko had left to get him.

"Oh yeah, I'm not quite sure what to expect. I am actually getting dragged into by my friend Mizuki since it was his idea in the first place. I never knew he even had an interest in teaching until he spoke about it just after failing his first jounin exam."

"Well I taught there occasionally and the kids can be a handful at times but it's kind of exciting to see what they can do when the focus."

Naruto seemed to take the time to glanced to see where Hinata was since he felt extremely out of place with these older shinobi. Anko giving him a small jab got his attention. "Owe! What was that for?"

"It's rude to space out on a conversation especially when someone asked your opinion on something genius." Anko scolded.

Kurenai waved off Anko and repeated her question to Naruto. "What do you think of the teachers at the academy Naruto? They take their job seriously and help the kids out right?" Kurenai tried to give Naruto a hint of where the conversation had gone recently.

Naruto looked a little uncomfortable at that question for some reason. "Yeah, sure I guess." Naruto responded in a hesitant tone, which told the others he had more to say.

"You don't sound so sure of your answer. It's not like we'll be mad if you disagree. We all have our opinions on things." Kurenai replied actually trying to get Naruto to open up a little.

Anko snorted a little at Kurenai's effort. "Probably doesn't even remember how the lessons went since he seemed to be ditching class the day I met him. Probably more than a rare occurrence with all the pranks you pull right squirt?"

"I wouldn't be skipping out on class so much if the teacher would actually teach me something." Naruto crossed her arms and grumbled out.

"See told you." Anko said triumphantly throwing it in Kurenai's face.

Kurenai gave Anko an annoyed look while making a small assumption. "I know most of the class time is lecture and it's boring to you guys but it's full of important information. Surely you thought you're learning something when you do the practical practices like with taijutsu every other day." Kurenai prompted for Naruto to explain what he meant.

Naruto had turned his head after his grumbled comment apparently looking for Hinata as he scanned between the kitchen and the room. Apparently that his a nerve cause the boy snapped his head to meet Kurenai's eyes with a fierce scowl. "Thought is the key word there. It wasn't a week ago Hinata-chan told me what I had learn from those supposed instructors was more likely to get me killed than actually help me fight in a hand to hand fight. For all I care those instructors at the academy can rot in that hell whole for the rest of their lives. I'll stick to someone who actually works out in the field and takes her free time to teach me rather than write me off as a lost cause like they did." Naruto realized what he had said and had been heard by most of the room's occupants who were now staring at the group having the current conversation.

Kurenai was at a lost of words what Naruto had said and the anger he had shown. Naruto quickly apologized and bowed when Hinata had the tact to call him to help with things in the kitchen.

"Well now we know his opinion of the place." Genma commented getting the group conversing again.

Iruka had a scowl on his face as he thought about what Naruto had said. He had to admit he wasn't exactly comfortable around the boy but to have someone attending the academy speak of such neglect to even one student in the place was not setting well with him.

Kurenai hadn't stopped staring at the spot Naruto had occupied until Genma's comment. "Who could blame him? If I was told my teachers were trying to get me killed I'd be upset too." She spoke softly getting a small glimpse into Naruto's life.

Anko gave small huff. "Boy still has moves regardless if he was taught properly or not."

This caught Genma's attention and prompted Anko to elaborate. Anko explained how she had met Naruto and how he had given her the slip during their little game of tag. She let it be known she was holding back on the brat but had given her a bit of a challenge.

Kurenai was smirking at her friend after the explanation. "So you had an academy student give you the slip?"

Anko sputtered at the blatant shot to her pride as a recently appointed tokubetsu jonin. "I'll have you know that I found him eventually and that kid is a crafty one when thinking on the fly. Come on using an explosion made by the enemy is risky but something stupid enough for a chunin to do when desperate for an academy kid to do it is just genius."

Kurenai didn't get often to really take it to Anko like this so she was going to stretch it out a little longer after all it looked like the other two were enjoying seeing Anko cornered. "I don't know he doesn't really strike me a genius material. I'm leaning more towards Anko is just losing her touch."

Kurenai said in a thoughtful tone as if she was really thinking the situation out. She really had to admit the kid sounded like he had potential from what Anko explained. Anko's face blanked out. "Losing my touch am I? How's this for losing my touch?" Before Kurenai could keep Anko for terrorizing anyone or everyone in the place Anko had already flicked her kunai catching Kakashi's book he was reading while giving his stomach a light pat with his other indicating having already eaten. No one thought much of it until the distinguishable sounds of sizzling was heard indicating an explosive note was activated. Many hit the deck using the tables for cover while Kakashi made a beeline for the book penned to the wall about to be turned to ash and small bits of paper. Lucky for him someone noticed him and tackled him right as the explosion went off with him only a few feet from the concussion blast. Kurenai and the others of the group had kneeled for cover while covering their heads. Anko stood proudly over beaming like a maniac she was. She pointed at Kakashi "Can't tell me I lost my touch when I can still make an ANBU captain cry like a baby!"

Genma actually corrected Anko's slight slip of the tongue. "You mean ex-ANBU captain." Although it was more said without him realizing it since he was still staring at what Anko had done to the apartment and the disaster it now was.

Kakashi had approached the gaping whole in the wall into the next apartment over. He dropped to his knees while tears welled up in his eyes. "NO!" He screamed and started to sift through the rubble for bits of his precious book while mumbling things like this didn't happen it wasn't real. His spirit was crushed and he just sat there for a while on his knees crying as many in the room were recovering from the explosion. Yugao of course was giving Anko a good piece of her mind as the other three in the group just stared at Anko like she had a second head occasionally glancing worriedly at the crying Kakashi.

Naruto walked up to the balling man with his gravity defying hair. "It's okay it was just a book. We'll get you another one to read." Naruto commented as he placed a small hand on the guy shoulder.

The man glanced from the rubble to Naruto. "It's not just a book. It was the greatest book ever made and it was signed by a living god. I will never have another like it." Kakashi replied in a sad but serious tone and returned to staring at the rubble of the remains of his precious Icha Icha.

Naruto really didn't know how to respond to that so he merely admired the damage Anko just did to the apartment building.

While Yugao was still yelling at Anko for her little indoor use of explosives, Hinata managed to get most of the guests cleaning up and righting what tables had not been bent or snapped in half back up while the others were tossed several floors below into a small pile to be carried off by some unfortunate genin team to waste disposal center. Most of the guests still lingered around making sure Hinata and Yugao didn't need anymore help cleaning up. After everything seemed to quiet down several of the guests made there way down to their apartments having a very memorable night with their neighbors.

Yugao and Hinata eventually managed to get Kakashi off his knees and back to his apartment. Yugao even took pity on her former captain and got him an Icha Icha book from his collection and dropped into his lap as he sat there in a state of shock. The two watched as Kakashi's hand seemed to tremble slightly and then slowly make its way towards the book. Kakashi was still staring straight ahead while this happened. Once the hand grasped the book it immediately flipped it open and raised the book to eye level obscuring Kakashi's face once more from any onlookers. Perverted girly giggles soon followed. Yugao let out a sigh seeing that her friend was going to be okay. Hinata and Yugao soon left to attend to what guests were still left.

Once they managed to get the rest of the guests to leave after they had at least gotten some of the food that remained. The duo found Naruto with what was left of the ramen tray pigging out. Naruto paused in the feast to look up at them. He blinked a few times. They stared back blinking occasionally. It was a good minute before anyone spoke.

"What I'm hungry? Besides I'm not letting this go to waste!" The noodles stuck to the side of his cheek. Yugao turned and walked to the kitchen while trying to suppress her laughter at the site she just saw. Hinata opted to smile back and told Naruto they'd go clean up in the kitchen.

Neji and Hayate had been finishing up putting what tables were in the apartment up to be carried off to storage.

Yugao and Hinata came to see Neji waiting patiently for his ward to escort back. Hayate was dozing on the couch with little Naruto sound asleep beside him leaning against the arm of the couch. Yugao pulled Hayate off the couch and let Naruto stretch out a little more. She got a blanket laid it over the boy. The couple escorted their other two guests out. Hinata reassured Yugao there'd be someone to repair the damage Anko did to her wall in tomorrow. Yugao thanked her and said their goodbyes were exchanged.

For the first night in a long time Hayate could remember his lover and girlfriend was too exhausted for any sex when they shared a bed. He had been the first to get into bed and she simply slipped under the covers next to him and promptly fell asleep. Her soft snores were Hayate's indication of salvation for a night as he peacefully slipped into slumbering state as well.

* * *

Hinata was surprised when she was in her office in ANBU's headquarters which was a wing of the Hokage tower that few visited do to restricted access. One of her subordinates popped their head in telling her she had a visitor that they had escorted to her office. Hinata told them to enter. She was slightly surprised that it was Yuhi Kurenai who walked through her door. She knew the chunin was one of the new residences at the apartment building and it had only been a couple of days since the dinner, but she seemed to have been enjoying herself at the dinner.

"Please have a seat." Hinata motioned for the kunoichi to take a seat.

Kurenai closed the door behind her and gracefully took a seat in front of the heiress.

Hinata wrote the last of the evaluation she was finishing up before turning her attention back to her guest. "How have you been Kurenai-san?"

"I'm doing fine and enjoying the new apartment." Kurenai gave a sincere smile.

"That's good I'm glad you enjoy it. Now what exactly can I do for you?" Hinata decided to get this conversation to what really needed to be discussed since Kurenai did not exactly make it a habit to see Hinata at her office and they had only occasionally talked when mutual friends such as Anko were around.

"Well you seemed close to Naruto." Kurenai began seeing Hinata motion for her continue. "Well when I was having a conversation with our group at the dinner we were discussing the academy. I had tried to get Naruto to talk a bit about his experiences there since Iruka was going to be working at the academy and thought he'd help in the conversation giving the point of view of the students."

Hinata nodded remembering. "If you are referring to his little outburst don't take is personal Kurenai he usual is emotional when talking about such things. I'm sorry if he offended you in anyway."

Kurenai shook her head. "No an apology is not why I came. I was wondering if the instructors were really being that careless with the students at the academy since it has been a good bit of time since I had taught there."

Hinata thought about her response since she knew she did not want Naruto's neighbors pitying him. "I'm sure you can understand that the instructors take special attention towards Naruto do to his condition. The joint investment made by the Hokage's ANBU division and the Hyuuga clan had more than just affordable and secure housing for some of this village's shinobi as its aim for certain goals."

Kurenai accepted the cryptic message at the end seeing why Yaguo had said certain things last night when giving her small speech at the dinner. She was piecing the small exception to Naruto's presence in the ANBU sector quite clearly but why was the old man taking such an interest in Naruto now after the child had been nothing more than an annoyance to the village? Also why would the Hyuugas take an interest as a clan in the boy? "I see but why now?" It was blunt and a cold slap to the face of the subject at hand and that is why now of all times before when the boy could have been helped?

Hinata let her Hyuuga mask drop for a brief moment to show exactly how she felt about what she was saying. "Sometimes when you try to help behind the scenes for so long something comes about that can't be ignored anymore and a more direct approach is needed. Kurenai it's no secret what Naruto is to the village and their general view of him, but working from the shadows of this village I have seen this village's darkest side and when we say we are better then our enemy bottom line is this village's heart is just as dark and hateful when the need arises."

Kurenai blinked a few times at that response. Not exactly what she was expecting to hear when she came in here to find a little bit more about the boy after the way he acted at the dinner.

"I really don't care if you get what I mean but the simple fact is the Hokage has always had an interest in caring for this boy when he had time to and to me that is good enough reason to help in that endeavor when I can regardless of other's feelings. October 10th is coming up and Naruto does not attend the festival for obvious reasons. For once this year I'm not on duty and will have to see to attending along with my clan. Why don't you try to get to know Naruto before then and keep him company on that day maybe bring a few other friends you know that don't mind the boy. That is if you are given the day off for the festival." Hinata knew what was most likely to happen that day since it was usually the worse case scenarios when guarding the boy tended to happen. The Hokage had sealed all his medical files when "accidents" happened that tended to send him to the hospital for an overnight stay.

Kurenai seemd to think about what the ANBU captain was asking and let a small smile come across her face. "Usually I spend my day and night keeping an eye on Anko to make sure she doesn't go overboard. A nice quiet evening at the apartment building might keep her a little more tamed this year besides she's been trying to spend time with that Iruka fellow. The poor guy is a wreck when he runs into her when going to his duties."

Hinata smiled already knowing the interaction between those two. "Well if that's all you needed I still have a few reports and need to pass out some assignments to people." Hinata motioned towards the door.

"Yes, that's all, thank you for seeing me when I came." Kurenai stood and walked to the door.

"You're welcome; please try to keep an eye on Naruto when you can." Hinata said as she watched the fellow kunoichi walk out the door and close it.

* * *

Naruto cautiously opened his door in order to start his day. His eye's darting back and forth looking for anything suspicious or any sign of movement. Slowly and cautiously he took a step out. His eyes still darting all over like a scared animal ready to bolt and run for cover at a moment notice. He cautiously closed the door and let it click. He paused for a moment waiting to see if anything happened. Without looking he took his other hand and grabbed the key ring from his pocket and locked his door without looking. He was still scanning all over for anything that looked out of the ordinary. He crept slowly near the stairs down to the lower floors. He crouched looking for any traps that could be there. He let out a small sigh of relief seeing know trip wires this time. He hugged the wall checking to see if the doors were unlocked as he passed by them. He slowly made his way to the stairs that were a mere five feet from him now. He was just about there when he caught the sound of whistling of projectiles coming through the air at high speeds. He still had his hand on the door and opened it and slammed it shut to hear the thuds as the kunai and shurikan hit against the solid wood. He had just crouched near the window of the apartment when the door busted in with a person on it skidding slightly by him from the forced used. He didn't hesitate as he leapt right through the window sending shards of glass everywhere on the apartment walkway and a few over the edge. He bolted down the stairs not stopping until he was only on the second floor and hopped the railing bolting in a zigzag pattern down the street until made it to a crowded street. He chanced a glanced back and saw his pursuer hot on his heels while traveling by hopping along the rooftops. He got a wicked grin at what he had in store for her today.

He whipped down a small alleyway and hopped up against the wall kicking off to sail right over the wall without any loss of momentum in his motion. He quickly wheeled on his right leg and made a hard right as he heard the projectiles fly past where he had just been. He bolted down the street not caring about the looks of shock as he barreled past. He darted into a building of offices in order to throw his pursuer for a loop. He had mapped this out with such precision that it couldn't fail. As he ran up the stairs listening to see if his pursuer was even following him he couldn't hear any steps as he ran up to the second to top floor then quickly threw the door open making a beeline for the window that was straight ahead. Several of the workers looked up from their number crunching or whatever they were doing as he ran past. He just kept his eyes trained on that window and didn't even slow down as he smashed through it glance a look around right before he slammed into the next window smashing more shards of glass. He earned himself a hell of a gash and very pissed off resident yelling their head off at him. He could here the pursuer land on the glass he sprinted for the door. They weren't far behind him and he could hear the kunai they tried to peg him with as he bolted out the door for the stairs. He slammed against the door and head up another flight of stairs. Ripped the last door to his salvation open and jumped on top of the water tank that was positioned there leaving a small present for his follower. Just as he was touching on the rooftop he heard his device go off and hacking soon followed along with loud curses. He smiled as he kept running straight to the academy hopefully that little ploy bought him enough time until his trip home. Course then his trip detoured to the training and hopefully someone would be with him and able to save him.

He was just about to enter the academy when a kunai with a live explosive tag landed in front of him. He screamed as he dove for cover just seconds before it exploded knocking him half way across the school yard. He quickly rolled on instinct as more kunai landed where he had just been. He quickly regained his bearings as made it towards an open window of the school that had several heads sticking out wondering if there was an attack. Funny there was a familiar chunin, Iruka was his name if Naruto remembered right, Iruka made eye contact with Naruto as he flew past diving into the classroom making his way to the door at the front of the class not even stopping to explain. He went up one floor of the academy stairs and had almost made it when non other than Anko smashed against him tackling him through the lightly build door of his classroom whipping a kunai to this throat. Pinned and straddle by the kunoichi all Naruto could do was suck in air from the pursuit that had just last a good twenty minutes. He eventually gave her a grin from ear to ear.

"You sure smell nice today Anko-chan." Naruto said in a cheerful voice that just dripped with sarcasm.

He reply was a low growl from the kunoichi as she pressed a little on the kunai drawing a small bit of blood. The killing intent that rolled off Anko was suffocating and it terrified Naruto just a little bit. "You know brat I think I just might cut that voice box of yours out since I can't have my fun with Iruka this morning smelling like this. There's always the chance I could take it out on you later this evening."

Naruto gulped at the threats he was starting to regret provoking her wrath. He chuckled nervously. "It was only meant to be a small distraction honest!"

Her eyes only narrowed and her scowl deepened as she got right in his face. Naruto started to sweat bullets since she seemed to actually want to do him bodily harm after that stunt.

Finally she cracked a smile before pulling the kunai away. She of course got up and gave it a quick lick to clean it of the blood. Giving a small shudder. "Tasty as always Naruto-kun." Anko purred.

"So you're not mad about the stink bomb then?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

Anko kept smiling as she replied. "Oh I am totally driving you in the ground tonight for it but it doesn't make me anymore proud you."

Naruto groaned as he got up giving the shoulder that took the brunt of their impact a nice roll trying to get the soreness to go away. "Did you really have to tackle me through the wall? Technically I made it to the safe zone but someone had to violate the few rules we had put in place by Kurenai-sensei."

Anko scoffed as she crossing her arms under her ample breasts. "You can't always expect to be safe in a certain places." Anko finally noticed the whole class staring at them including the teacher who seemed to want to say something about the interruption but she could only guess by the scared shitless look on his face he really didn't want to direct her attention to him.

"What are you all staring at? Haven't you ever seen a training exercise before?" Anko fired off irritably at the gaping class.

"I don't think they have ever seen in going as far as to set of explosion in the academy's front lawn or the whole crashing through the classroom door." Naruto deadpanned.

Suddenly shouting could be heard coming down the hall towards the room. Anko noticed it and decided to make her exit. "Oh yeah, got to go torture some important prisoners, bye!"

Anko was gone in a swirl of leaves as the head master of the school stormed into the classroom glancing at the teacher then his eyes landed on Naruto. "You! Office. Now!" The man pointed down the hall while glaring bullets at Naruto.

"I had nothing to do with that it was that crazy psycho's fault for attacking me for no reason. Ask them! She's the one that used the explosive tags and smashed me through the wall!" Naruto shouted back.

The irate man merely glanced at the class as several nodded their head in affirmation as they were still shell shocked by the whole thing.

The man took several calming breaths and massaged his temples a bit. "Clean up after classes no arguments. I'm going to want that lady's name before you leave to day too."

Naruto bowed his head and slumped his shoulders in defeat at what that would entail. "I so hate you right now Anko."

The shinobi let out a groan as he apparently heard the name. "Why her?" He left while still messaging the migraine this little fiasco was nursing.

The teacher coughed gain the attention of Naruto and class. "Naruto seat…please." The teacher growled out his command which the boy promptly plopped down next Kiba, who after the teacher turned his back to return to writing the lesson on the board while lecturing, leaned over and whispered to Naruto.

"How the hell do you always have a babe visiting you at the academy?" Naruto eyebrow twitched. How could he be thinking of something like that already I mean for crying out loud they were only nine going on ten for most of them!

Naruto wasn't sure how to really react to the question though so he shrugged. "They just seem to enjoy my company. Although Anko I might be able to live without since she is a little… unstable."

"I think the clothes she wears makes up for it." Kiba shot back.

Naruto turned his eyes from what the teacher was writing on the board. "I must have missed them but what clothes are you talking about? All she wears is a mini-skirt, bindings, fishnet and a trench coat."

Kiba seeing had Naruto wiggles his eye brows. "Exactly my point."

Naruto retorted with a simple look of disgust. "You're sick and need help."

Apparently Sakura sitting next Kiba had overheard their little conversation because Naruto watched as her fist kind of snaked up over Kiba's head and then came crashing down. Kiba was knocked into the desk in front of him and then when he reeled back in pain with what looked like a busted nose he fell flat on his back as his chair tipped over. He was holding his nose as he glared at Sakura, which Sakura gladly returned.

"That was so uncalled for Sakura." Naruto began.

"Shut it. He was being a pervert and got what he deserved!" Sakura said as she whipped and focused the glare on Naruto.

"Quiet down you brats. Is that blood?" The teacher walked up the aisle when he could see a smear of blood on the desk and wanted to make sure his student was seriously hurt. He was greeted with Kiba still glaring at Sakura while still on his back trying to get his blood nose under control.

"Kiba go to the nurse's office." The teacher said as he helped Kiba get up while trying to keep from the blood dripping all over the place. He came back and looked at the mess. "Alright, class morning exercises will be a little earlier than usual. I need to get someone to clean up this mess."

They filed out the small obstacle course behind the academy. They would loosen up and do a few laps around the grounds then have timed run like usual; yep, another fun day at the academy for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto enjoyed the moment of silence as he and his senseis shared. Well with one of them. Kurenai sensei had him meditate on his day while Anko tried to keep herself occupied until she was allowed to pummel him into the ground under the guise of teaching him taijutsu. Hinata may have helped him relearn his forms to be acceptable enough to start sparing again but Anko was relentless on showing openings in his still broken forms the painful way. Most of the time he was limping back with the two sensei's.

He wasn't quite sure why Kurenai had started to teach him like Hinata and Anko had but he was glad she had started even if it had only been for a couple of weeks now. If Naruto had to describe how she was it would be an almost motherly touch to her teaching style not to be confused with the gentle and polite touch of Hinata. She was stern but caring when addressing Naruto and he enjoyed her company a great deal always the question in the back of his mind if this is how it felt to have a mother. Anko was brutal but efficient when teaching him and their relation was friendly though at the end of the day regardless of the bickering that would go back and forth between the two. His form had sharpened considerably with their sparring sessions. Today his meditation was reminiscing on those events, but then it took a turn of an almost depressing matter. October 10th was tomorrow, his birthday. He had heard somewhere that birthdays were suppose to be happy and filled with presents. His usual present from the village was an evening of terror and hiding in his lonely apartment hoping they wouldn't decide to ransack it for the thrill. Would Kurenai and Anko be there for him? What about Hinata? Hinata had already told him she would try to stop by in the morning but her evening had to be spent with her clan. Their last training session had been several evenings ago and he missed her greatly. Would Yugao-chan be around tomorrow or would she be at the festival as well? If Yugao was going to the festival he was sure Hayate would be there as well. They were rarely apart when he found them and spent time in their company. Hayate had introduced Naruto to a pair of chunins, Kotetsu and Izumo. They hadn't moved into the apartment building hinting at some activity Yugao and Hayate did for their reason for not becoming their neighbors. Iruka was another chunin Naruto had come to know through occasional meetings when Naruto would pass with Anko catching him going to and from duty. Naruto could see the Iruka was accepting of him being there but was always cautious when around him, but remained friendly and polite. After coming to know so many kind people he was almost afraid of what tomorrow would bring. It would be a painful reminder of how he was truly alone.

"Alright brat lets go I don't have all day. Let's go." Finally erupted coming bored with flipping her kunai while eying Naruto as his facial expressions changed from various emotions. It had started out if she could describe it light hearted and happy. He had slowly digressed to an almost depressed mood when she finally interrupted whatever line of thought he had been following. It wouldn't do for the brat to be so unfocussed in their spar if he thought of something depressing for too long.

Naruto was glad for the interruption from his thoughts. He would just wing it like every other day that came his way.

He stood up and walked to the middle of the clearing assuming a taijustu stance while Anko eyed him. Kurenai walked between them raised her arm. "Begin!" her arm snapped down and that was the only thing needed for the melee to start Kurenai jumped off to the side to stay out of harms way. Anko of course used her superior reach with painful precision.

It didn't take long to see that Naruto had his mind on other things because his reaction time was like he was going through the motions and such and getting his ass handed to him literally by Anko.

"Brat if you aren't even going to try to hit me then go home cause this is not worth my time teaching someone who doesn't want to learn. Those teachers admitly hate so much were right you aren't worth teaching." Anko taunted trying to get the kid to take the match a little more seriously.

Naruto responded with a scowl. Hey charged at Anko once more only to find himself floating in the air with his legs kicked out from under him and a fist flying towards his jaw. Anko smashed Naruto jaw with bone shattering force which caused his head to take the brunt of the impact. Naruto could only groan in pain as his faw didn't feel quite like it was in the right position. He hadn't missed Anko deep scowl as he had been taken down so easily.

Kurenai had come over and stopped the fight and setting Naruto dislocated jaw back into place with a pop.

Kurenai called over her shoulder for Anko to take a break. Anko got the hint and left the two to talk since her method had apparently been unsuccessful.

"Naruto what's wrong? You don't seem your usual self today during the spar. If there is something bothering you as always Anko and I are here for you. You know that don't you?"

Naruto was rubbing his sore jaw but had looked away when Kurenai had voiced her concern. "It's nothing Kurenai-sensei just a bit of reminiscing of what has already been. Really it's just," Naruto let our a sigh, "I'm glad all of you have been my friends I just wish it could of happened sooner sometimes."

Kurenai nodded in understanding before rapping Naruto in a hug. "We are here for you now Naruto remember that. You have friends don't be afraid to let us in on how you feel." She whispered soothingly into his ear.

Naruto returned the hug enjoying this small moments of human contact he had been becoming accustomed to over the last few weeks. "Thanks."

Kurenai released the hug and stood up calling for Anko to come back over.

"Shall we continue or would you like to get a fresh start tomorrow?" Kurenai asked.

Anko gave Naruto head an affectionate rub. "We always got tomorrow's game of tag to look forward to."

"Umm… tomorrow is the festival and school is out, but I think I'd like to wait until after tomorrow to really get back into training." Naruto pointed out sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah shit, I knew I was forgetting something I gotta remind Iruka-kun." Anko said while smacking her forehead with her palm.

Kurenai shrugged, "I guess I wouldn't mind running and picking my kimono up a little earlier than planned it's up to you Naruto."

"Well then I guess I'll see you all at the festival tomorrow then!" Naruto said while making his way out of the training grounds with a wave. The moment he was sure he was out of eye sight he let the smile go from his face and walked back to his apartment with a heavy sigh. Being the village pariah sucked especially around October 10th.

* * *

Kurenai couldn't keep the smirk off her face as the two watch Naruto leave. "He tries to hide it and he's pretty good at it don't you think?"

Anko merely shrugged, "Brat doesn't like being pitied and I don't blame him. Although I think he'll enjoy the surprise tomorrow if this evening was any indication on how he looks forward to tomorrow."

* * *

AN: Alright anyways there you ahve it. Another Chapter and hopefully I can think of something a little more tame as a twist to some sort of dinner next time. Anko always gives me options seeing she's so... AWESOME! She makes such a good comedy relief when she interacts with Naruto and others. Hopefully I won't have some writers block this next chapter and come on out. There were some parts of this I liked writing there's I just had a tough time getting it right. Anyways please review and let me know what you think so far and where this is going.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for taking a while with this chapter but I figure you guys would not like me to release a poor attempt at a chapter developing plot and giving a few good scenes in it. Now I could use a beta reader since many on my last chapter pointed out that my grammar is not the best. If someone is interested in the job I would appreciate a volunteer. Also school has started up for me and updates will be sporadic I'm afraid depending on the work load of the week and if any cases of writer's block set in. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep in mind this is definitely an AU so if the timing for an event is not exact please don't be go off the wall cause I will not be following the Naruto cannon and using it more of a guideline to make sure I don't lose focus on chacters I want to remain similar to it.

* * *

Naruto woke up to fairly early like had become a habit except today he, on the rare occasion, didn't feel like jumping up for joy and rushing to get ready to train for the day. Instead he laid there in bed wishing that this day had not come once again. For once he wished a year was longer and not so short. 365 days is definitely not long enough for a year. It needed to be more like 500 or 1000 days as far as he was concerned. With a depressed sigh Naruto lifted himself off the bed and made his way to the shower.

As he exited his shower he noticed a piece of paper on his small dining table set up in the kitchen. He walked over and unfolded to find that it was from Hinata. He grinned knowing who it was from. He read the contents that said that if he wanted to spend time with someone he could always go down to Yugao's apartment seeing as she had to stay there until the attendants left of the officials that had come for the festival. Well it'd be worth seeing if those two didn't mind him coming over. Hayate might not be there but Yugao-chan had always dropped by from time to time over the last couple weeks making sure he was alright and had proven to be quite friendly. She had at times helped him with his school work whether it be a form of taijutsu he wasn't quite doing right or book work. Oh how he loathed the book work. Like he was ever going to recite the ninja code to someone or calculate the trajectory his shuriken was going to have when he threw it at an enemy at such and such distance. Although he had missed the part about vital areas but he had picked out on pretty much where those were. Like the head area in general the heart and several main arteries and veins here and there that could make the enemy bleed out more quickly. When would he need to know who the first Hokage's grand daughter's name was? Or who had been the legendary three ninja were? It's not like that information was important.

After getting dressed and a quick breakfast he decided to go down and spend some time with them. He probably didn't need to start hiding out until later that day anyways. The festival drunks and riot didn't usually show to late evening anyways. He'd probably have to make his way out so his new neighbors were spared the apartment building getting destroyed. He came to their door and knocked once. When he sat there for a few minutes he knocked again. Yugao and Hayate had always said he was welcome to come down any time. Were they out getting groceries or something? Naruto checked to see if the door was locked and was surprised when the knob turned. He slowly slid the door open peeking in side calling for the couple. When his only response was a couple grunts and slapping sounds coming from their bedroom he carefully made his way in.

He wondered if some villagers and ninja had already gotten the drop on the two. If they had already taken these two out and tied them up then he was sure his apartment was next on their list. He looked around making sure there was no one else in the room he listened only to hear more grunts and noises coming from the room. He felt his instincts telling him not to open the door since it was probably a horrible site going to be behind 

those doors. The dread built as he sat there debating. These were some of the first people to show him any attention and showed they cared for him and he couldn't just leave them if they had been tied up in their own home.

He raised his hand and took a breath in anticipation at the site that would greet him once he opened the door. He opened the door to find Yugao on all fours with her head turned around like she was talking to him. Hayate was behind her thrusting into her. Yep, Naruto just walked in on the two doing it doggy style on their bed.

"What the fuck Hayate keep going!" Yugao said in an irritated voice when she looked up to a wide eyed Hayate starring at the door and he had promptly swiveled her head around with his hand.

Yugao's eyes widened as she saw Naruto standing there with the door open wide eyed with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Apparently his mouth and brain started to work because the only thing they heard before he bolted was a quick "sorry."

Yugao groaned as she let her head fall into her arms. "I thought you locked the door."

"No, I thought you did after you walked in from your rounds."

Hayate slid out of her and sat down the bed. Yugao let herself and lay there on the bed for a bit. "Fuck, one of us has to go talk to him." She finally broke the silence.

Hayate glanced at her clearly indicating he was not looking forward to it. "He might take it from you better since you have been helping him more recently. Besides you know how I am with things like that. I was a bumbling idiot when I asked you out the first time imagine me trying to explain the birds and the bee speech to him."

Yugao giggled at that it would be quite a site. She sighed again. "Fine, I'll do it. Kind of my fault for not locking the door anyways since this was my idea to get a quickie in before he visited." A thought hit Yugao that she voiced. "Hinata's going to kill me if she finds out Naruto walked in on us."

"That or ban you and me from having sex for a while." Hayate nearly jumped for joy at the implications. So long as he dodged the castration that Hinata might try on him. He could always leave Yugao high and dry. He glanced over at her at this line of thought. It's true she was horny as hell a lot of times but hell he'd have to admit he didn't mind it a lot of times. If only she didn't have the stamina of a ninja. They could go most of the night when she was really in the mood.

"You know you might want to get going so he doesn't think we're mad at him or anything although it's a little annoying that he picked now of all times to let himself in since we always told him he was welcomed here." Hayate said as he started to toss some of Yugao's garments her way.

* * *

Yugao made it up to Naruto's apartment and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Naruto cracked the door open peeking out behind it to see who it was.

"Hi Naruto." Yugao greeted.

"You're not mad are you?" Naruto timidly asked.

Yugao knelt down. "Oh no, Naruto, I'm not mad at you. You mind if I come in and talk about what happened?"

Naruto thought about it for a second before nodding and opening the door up so she could enter.

Yugao walked in and slipped her sandals off at the door. She followed Naruto over to the couch and sat down while he took at chair. He seemed a bit nervous and didn't really want to meet her gaze.

"Naruto what you walked in on…" Yugao was trying to find the right words that he would understand and not take the wrong way. She couldn't exactly say what she would say to friends.

"What I mean to say is…" Might as well just say it. "Hayate and I were being intimate." Well with that weight off her shoulders the fun started. She went through with Naruto on what could be described as a crash course between relationships and sex education. The final comment Naruto left her with made her stumbling through the conversation priceless.

"I can stand the kissing and normal mushy stuff but please don't you dare think I'm okay with you and Hayate stripping down butt naked and having another round of what I witnessed today, I think I'll pass on any offers of indoor sparring." Naruto said.

Yugao blushed out of embarrassment although gave a small chuckle at the boys comment.

Yugao glanced at the clock and noted it was coming close to noon. "If you'll excuse me Naruto I need to go make a few rounds to make sure all our guests made it to the festival. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Naruto seemed to sadden for a moment before making that foxy smile to quickly cover his lapse in his mask. "No problem Yugao-chan. I'll see you next time you come visit."

* * *

Naruto heard a knock at door only an hour after Yugao left. He was surprised to see Hayate and Yugao at the door and in dress to attend the festival. In Yugao's hand was some formal wear as well but more to his size. Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked questioningly at them for a moment before speaking.

"Saying goodbye before heading off to the festival?" Naruto questioned.

Yugao smiled. "Yep, and you're coming with us."

Naruto's eyes widen before vigorously shaking his head clearly saying what he thought of the idea.

Yugao seemed disappointed for a moment before a smirk graced her lips for a brief second. "No? I guess Hinata is just going to have to be disappointed when I tell her you didn't want to come spend the day with her."

Naruto eyes widened once more. Oh Yugao was enjoying this while Hayate just looked at her annoyed that she would resort to such a tactic so quickly. It's not like it wasn't obvious the boy had some affections for Hinata and to what degree but to lead him on like that as if she was expecting him to be at the festivals well that was going a bit far just to get him to agree quickly.

Naruto actually looked a bit nervous as he thought it over. Finally he grabbed the garments before going back into his house to quickly put them on. Shortly afterwards he came out with his face mask firmly in place, however his bandanna was missing. "Looking good champ!" Yugao said as she grabbed his hand to lead him out.

Naruto was in a daze now. Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, and Anko had all been waiting for the three of them as they left the apartment building. The group was now traveling about the festival and Naruto had once seen the festival from afar and it had looked interesting but that curiosity had quickly been crushed by the start of the villager's visits to his apartment as well as running him off quite quickly before he could even get near. Now that he was experiencing the festival first hand he was simply in awe.

Everywhere people were celebrating the death of the Kyuubi and remembrance of their greatest hero, the Yondaime Hokage. The festival food was amazing although there was one drunken guy had started to make a scene but he had been graceful for his friends as they subtly dealt with the man by sending him swiftly with a kick through a nearby stand causing a small scene but apparently it was something of a common occurrence during the festival of rowdy villagers.

* * *

Hinata had heard Naruto call her name, which had surprised her immensely that Yugao and Kurenai had brought him to the festival. He had explained most of his day and how much fun he was having to her while she was patiently listening to him with a kind smile she always had for him. Throughout his talk he had started to look a little ill but he seemed to ignore it. Neji had also been with her and Naruto and surprisingly Neji had been at least somewhat talkative with Naruto. Neji always seemed to be a little more open to Naruto than any other she had yet to see. It was amazing how well Naruto was at bringing out the good side of a person even when they buried it. The three stood watching as a crowd formed for the Hokage's annual speech that he gave in the evening hours of the festival.

Yugao seemed to sneak up on the three of them with Hayate at her side. Hinata greeted her while Yugao seemed to throw a worried look at Naruto. Naruto had continued to look paler as the speech drew near and he did seem to be quieting down a bit.

"Naruto-kun you feeling alright?" Hinata asked for the fourth time since she started to notice his paling complexion.

Naruto flashed his foxy smile at her and replied, "I'm fine Tenshi-cha…." Naruto never finished as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost consciousness and lurched forward. Hinata caught him and felt his forehead and found him burning up. Yugao was already at her side. Neji commented that Hinata needed to get up on stage to be at her father's side as the Hyuuga clan heir. The clan council was supposed to be up on stage with the Hokage to show that they were united behind their leader and show their support. She looked a Naruto before having Yugao take him to the hospital saying she would come shortly after the speech rapped up.

Yugao merely nodded and the young couple raced Naruto off. Hinata watched as Neji told her the Hokage and the council was assembling and her father was expecting her to be at his side. As she made her way up she saw Itachi standing next to his father. She quickly took her place at her father's side and half listened to the speech as her mind was worried about Naruto's condition. He had looked like he was in such bad shape.

* * *

Yugao burst through the hospital doors with Naruto securely held between her arms. The receptionist looked up as Yugao came up to the counter.

"I need some help. He's burning up and fainted right in the middle of the festival." Yugao said allowing more than just a little worry into her voice.

The receptionist took one look at who was in her arms before her eyes widened. "I'll call the head of the hospital up here. Just wait one moment." The receptionist said as she set to her task knowing that several people's heads would roll if anyone botched on their care when it came to Naruto.

The doctor was in front of her within just a few minutes. The man didn't look like much although a little young for a head doctor probably about mid-twenties from just a glance. With an average build with brown-coppery hair and light blue eyes not a combination you saw outside of Iwa very often noted Yugao.

"I'm Doctor Asano Kenshi." The doctor introduced himself as he inspected Naruto for a moment only noting shallow breathing as an abnormality combined with the fever. "Well just take him home and make sure you got a meal ready for him when he wakes up. Bye." The doctor turned to leave.

Yugao stood there stunned for a second that was all the doctor was going to do. "You asshole! That's all you are going to do for Naruto? Tell me to take him home and cook him a meal? What kind of doctor are you to be so blatant at you disregard for the kid's safety. The Hokage will have your head when I tell him about this!" Yugao cool was gone while Naruto barely stirred at her shout at the doctor.

The doctor paused for a moment before muttering something along the lines of. "Why is it always the horny bitches that have a stick shoved up their ass the moment someone they care about gets sick?"

Yugao was about to lay into his ass for that comment. "Look Yugao-san there is little I can do for Naruto since his case is a bit special. Since I see no slices on him that means the poison he was given was ingested. Now I'm guessing from the signs he's shown it was a slow acting so the Kyuubi wouldn't hunt it down the moment it entered his system. Now with that said Kyuubi is already doing my job by destroying the poison and buffing up Naruto's immune system. While this is all going on Naruto usually runs a high fever but in a couple hours he's going to just fine. He usually wakes up and eats a couple pounds of food and goes back to sleep. Okay? Now, I don't exactly feel like wasting my time on a case I already know how it's going to play out. Now if you would kindly take Naruto out of here along with your sex toy standing in the corner I would like to get back to my paperwork that all administrators get the joy of doing. Oh by the way please stop bruising Hayate. That means take it easy when you're riding him because I'm getting tired of seeing him coming in with stress fractures in his pelvis. " With that Kenshi turned to leave.

"Are you always such as ass to your patients?" Yugao was now fuming and embarrassed.

"It's my job to make people better not feel good about themselves." The doctor shouted over his shoulder as he was still walking down the hall.

Suddenly Naruto started to shiver in her arms despite him still burning up from fever. "Does he also shiver while burning this off?" Yugao called out.

That apparently got the attention of the doctor because he was just about the turn a corner when he stopped mid step. He stood there for only a moment before coming back.

"Now that is a new development." Was the only thing he said as he flashed through a few hand signs of a basic diagnostic jutsu. He seemed to concentrate for a moment before releasing it. "Follow me this may turn out to be more serious than I thought."

The doctor turned to the receptionist for only a moment. "Call the Hokage. He'll want to hear about Naruto's condition and do tell him not to enjoy the ladies for too long at the festival." With that doctor led Yugao into an empty room and had a nurse hook up several monitors to Naruto.

They went back out into the lobby. The Hokage and Hinata were sitting there waiting on them. The moment both saw the doctor they stood.

"Kenshi I came as soon as I could. Hinata had already informed me that Naruto had fallen ill." The Hokage commented.

Kenshi nodded. "Yeah, I am not sure exactly how to treat it but somehow the Kyuubi's chakra is attacking Naruto's cells and immune system to some degree. It's odd since as far as I can tell the seal looks intact. There hasn't been any tampering on the seal has there?"

When the Hokage shook his head the doctor only frowned. "Alright so it's not something with the seal it'll have to be something else probably some biological change." The doctor was obviously thinking this over.

Hinata never let her emotionless mask drop but on the inside she was in an all out panic from the sound of it the doctor could do nothing for Naruto.

Kenshi finally looked at them. "Well my staff and I will do some tests and see if we can figure out exactly what's happening. Right now I'm just going off preliminary examination. I'll let you know when the brat gets better."

"I'd like to stay if I could." Hinata said before she even really thought the request through since she had several duties and responsibilities to attend to.

Kenshi looked at her for moment before giving a small nod while the Hokage told Hinata he would see that her duties were covered. He looked a Yugao, "I meant what I said early don't break him because I'm about to let him just stay broken. Now with the exception of Hinata I'd like the rest of you to leave so I can get to work on Naruto's condition."

Yugao went beet red from both embarrassment of him bringing such a subject in front of the Hokage much less her friend Hinata. She quickly made her exit with Hayate in tow as the Hokage and her friend gave her a questioning look as she went out the door.

The Hokage gave a tired sigh before looking at Kenshi. "Do all that you can for him."

Kenshi just gave him a cocky smile. "Isn't that why you pay me so graciously along with sharing the fun of having piles of paperwork?"

The Hokage's mood lightened at that and he left with a small chuckle knowing his friend was not going to rest until Naruto's condition improved whether through Kyuubi or his treatments.

* * *

Hinata was calmly watching Naruto as he sat there unconscious it had been his second straight day of being out cold and his condition was deteriorating. A rhythmic thumping sound could be heard nearby but it wasn't the heart beat of the boy in front of her, no it was the annoying habit the genius doctor behind her had while he was talking to his colleagues about the situation.

"The fluid in his lungs might be caused by cancer on the cellular level that would explain for no tumors being found." One of the doctor's suggested.

"Are you an idiot? The Kyuubi would never allow that since he's always monitored and killing off any threats in the system. It also doesn't explain the shivering or the fever." Kenshi said with some irritation.

"Yeah but obviously that's not the case now since Kyuubi's chakra is now killing him in several ways." The doctor retorted to Kenshi

Kenshi frowned as he thought it over. "Alright what could explain all of his symptoms though? Not just part of them."

"Well, initially we treated for all poisons but that is the most likely diagnosis with the wide variety of symptoms. There are also several viruses and infections that could cause this but like you say Kyuubi has been merciless in the past when it came to protecting Naruto from that stuff plus none of the tests came back positive." The doctor answered as he was thinking aloud.

"I can't shake the feeling that this was still a poison. He had all the symptoms when he was brought in. The other symptoms are a result of the prolonged condition." Kenshi said.

"Well, what kind of poison can stand up to the Kyuubi's chakra?" The doctor asked.

Suddenly the rhythmic ball bouncing off the wall stopped. "What kind of poison can't be instantly burned off by demonic chakra you ask? That is an excellent question doctor. Survey says non-organic. Now what's the next thing we know? The non-organic is not being filtered out by the organs and is also not showing up on any tests we have run so far. What kind of poison has those symptoms that we haven't treated for?" Kenshi pointed to the doctor for answer.

"Umm… Chakra based poisons? But almost all are fast acting and kill their enemies quickly that was the whole point of this is they would kill off their targets before a medic could extract them." The doctor retorted.

"Now that we have a theory on this we can start looking for specific treatments." Kenshi said

"Yeah, but how many known slow acting chakra based poisons would we know and why wouldn't the Kyuubi burn them off before they are activated?" The doctor asked.

"Doesn't matter that's what we are going to be treating for. Schedule him for the extraction." Kenshi said as he started to leave the room leaving the work to his staff.

* * *

The surgeon stepped out of the operating room.

"We've run into a small problem with when trying to extraction of the foreign chakra and its poison component. The Kyuubi is interfering with our procedure for the extraction."

"Exactly how?" Kenshi asked with a very worried Hinata nearby.

"Well, it keeps acting as a road block and then proceeds to destroy the area we are attempting extract from. It also is keeping up with Naruto's unusual healing factor." The surgeon continued.

Kenshi just sighed before frowning at the surgeon. "Get back in there and I'll deal with the Kyuubi's healing factor. Just do your extraction."

With that the two entered the operating room for a few shouts to follow from the staff. An hour later out walked the doctor with a livid surgeon. "You are absolutely out of your mind! Stabbing that child through the lung could have killed him and where do you get off on trying to lop his arm off?! There was no evidence in his past history to support that the Kyuubi could have even regenerated that kind of damage!" The surgeon was ranting as the doctored ignored them as he walked up to Hinata who had her eyes wide from hearing what the doctor had done while in the operating room.

"Naruto will be just find the poison was extracted flawlessly and there is no trace amounts left to be able make him have a relapse of his condition and now that the Kyuubi is not worrying about destroying any foreign bodies or chakra in his system he should help with the scar tissue in the lungs regenerate." Kenshi said.

Hinata for a moment took all that it. "I have half a mind to kill you where you stand, but the other half wants me to thank you for curing Naruto-kun. However, let me make this clear to you if I hear of you ever inflicting bodily harm on that boy again I will slit your throat from ear to ear, okay? I'm glad we could have this wonderful chat and thank you Kenshi-san for helping Naruto when many wouldn't." Hinata's sweet and innocent voice made the surgeon shiver and finally go silent.

Kenshi pondered the threat for only a moment before nodding and giving his own comment to it. "Duly noted and although I wish I could stay around and watch the touching scene as the cradle robbing heiress greets her young love back to the waking world but I believe my job here is done and my staff can handle the rest. Hyuuga-san."

The doctor started to walk away while whistling a merry little tune as the heiress stood there stunned that anyone had the gall to say such a thing to her. The surgeon opened and closed his mouth a few times before deciding that making a quick exit back to the operating room to make sure everything went smoothly before Naruto was transferred back to his hospital room.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the bright lights of a hospital room. He couldn't remember any attack or anything but if he was here something had to have happened.

He had a splitting headache. He slowly looked to his side to find Hinata sitting next to him fast asleep. He thought she looked so peaceful although he didn't think the position she in could be all that comfortable. He groaned as he got up and apparently woke up Hinata because he soon found a pair of gentle hands and arms helping him sit up.

"Are you feeling okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she helped Naruto get comfortable. She could feel her right side of her neck being a bit stiff from the way she had been asleep sitting up. She wasn't about to let a little discomfort show while she made sure Naruto was feeling better.

"I feel Anko-chan pounded me into next Tuesday for managing a glancing blow during one of our work outs." Naruto commented.

Hinata smiled at the fact he was thinking of his friends even after just waking up. It showed how much they meant to him. "Hold on a second Naruto-kun I'll see if the staff here can do something about that."

Hinata left just long enough to find a nurse in order to notify the staff of his condition. "How long was I out Tenshi-chan?" Naruto asked once she returned.

"Several days and the doctors were having a hard time finding out exactly what was causing you to be so sick." Hinata said.

When one of the doctors came in and gave a shot for the pain Naruto asked if they could go see Kenshi much to Hinata's annoyance. The guy was a prick to everyone around him.

"Well, if it was anyone else I would say no but you'll probably be released from the hospital this evening with how quickly you bounce back. Sure just let check to make sure it's all healed up where you were…stabbed." The doctor commented.

Naruto just shrugged. "Not like that's never happened before."

The doctor and Hinata shared a knowing glance that wasn't exactly what the doctor had meant.

After a quick check up by the doctor Hinata found herself escorting and watching over a still very hyper Naruto as he went bouncing off the walls at being able to thank the doctor who saved him. Hinata didn't know whether or not if she should warn Naruto about how… unique the doctor saw people.

The two walked up to the door marked as the Head doctor's office only to feel a huge amount of killing intent coming from it and the voice of the Sandaime yelling at the doctor. Hinata hesitated at the door, but Naruto seemed to just shrug the massive amount of killing intent and busted the door open in his usual fashion she had so many times seen Naruto do at the Hokage tower when she was guarding the Hokage.

"Hey old man good to see you already congratulating Kenshi on another great job!" Naruto beamed totally missing the atmosphere that was previously there. Hinata saw the Hokage had been in mid rant but all the rage had been wiped off his face the moment Naruto had burst through those doors.

Kenshi seemed to find the need to speak up at this time. "See didn't I tell you no harm was done and he's good as new thanks to yours truly."

The Hokage eyebrow began to twitch that only increased as Naruto thanked Kenshi. Kenshi messed with Naruto's hair affectionately while addressing him. "I think the old man woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. He's been grumpy all morning. I think he needs his favorite excuse to lay off the paperwork coming back around demanding ramen."

The Hokage began to sputter a bit. "I do not use him as an excuse to get away from my Hokage duties and that stupid paperwork!"

Kenshi didn't seem to be buying it if the smirk was anything. "Oh really Sarutobi it's not that big of a crime. Besides I find myself fond of the squirt."

Sarutobi was really getting annoyed. "This coming from a man willing to stab his patient while on the operating table." Sarutobi deadpanned.

Kenshi shrugged. "It got the job done didn't it besides Naruto's not complaining."

Naruto was nodding along until what Kenshi said registered. "Hey! You stabbed me while I was being operated on?"

Kenshi looked at him for a moment. "I only did because it was needed in the procedure. Besides we doctors stab people all the time it's what we call an incision." Nonchalantly dodging the fact of having to talk about Kyuubi's healing factor.

The Hokage was about to lay into him again since the conversation was on the subject when Kenshi stopped him. "You know this will go a lot faster if we get this pointless conversation out of the way. You are going to tell me to not do something so dangerous and reckless and I'm going to completely ignore whatever you tell me not to do so what's the point. Just take Naruto and his special friend here out and enjoy the fact I healed him like always."

The Hokage sighed. "Sometimes I think it's not even worth the trouble of having you in my village you crazy bastard, but with Tsunade gone you're the best we got. Just try not to piss off the major clans… again."

Hinata was about to follow Naruto and the Hokage out the door when Kenshi called her name. She turned and he motioned her over. "What can this cradle robbing heiress do for you doctor?" Hinata asked in an even voice.

He leaned in close and whispered something that into her ears. "Is there anything you would like to admit to before I have another chat with the Hokage something like I don't know attempted murder maybe?"

"No." Was Hinata's simple reply although an irritated undertone was evident.

"Really? Because I couldn't help but notice that the vicious little devil we extracted out of Naruto was almost specifically based on the assumption that the Kyuubi would attack and destroy it causing harm to Naruto's body once it activated. Now I only know of one clan that has the capacity to achieve such a feat with a chakra based poison while also having a certain someone looking in on Naruto's sealed medical records recently." Kenshi explained to Hinata.

Her eyes widened for only a moment before her calm demeanor took back over. She was livid inside at what this doctor was implying of her and her clan. "Are you accusing me of something doctor? Other than finding exactly how bad Naruto has had it in the past and puzzling the mystery of this village's hate towards the boy I have done nothing wrong and what you are seem to be suggesting is a dangerous line of thought." Hinata said.

Kenshi let a smirk come to his face. "I am merely passing some information off to a good guardian and friend of Naruto's. Is that not what I implied?"

Hinata nodded slightly before leaving without another word to the doctor. He had blatantly implied that her clan was involved and if she wasn't careful she would be suspected of helping if the truth came out. She needed to resolve her dilemma quickly before Naruto ended up dead from some near sited old fool whether he was family or not.

* * *

The Hokage and Naruto had waited for Hinata at the lobby of the hospital while the Hokage gave her a questioning gaze.

"Kenshi has a unique way of viewing the world and his people skills leave something desired." Was the only answer Hinata gave the Hokage, who gave a chuckle as they began to walk.

"He at least is honest with people and isn't afraid to tell them, although he is a little blunt about it… and rude." Naruto commented.

"Kenshi has seen a lot through his life so don't hold his unique perspective on life against him as far as being a doctor goes." The Hokage said.

"I wouldn't dream of it Hokage-sama. His people skills I will say are on the annoying side but considering his value as a doctor I see why he is head of the hospital." Hinata commented.

"Back in his prime he was so much more." The Hokage gave a sigh as he reminisced on the past although not elaborating further.

"Hey old man didn't you say you would tell me more about him?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto. "I say ask him but he's not exactly the life story sharing type. I can't tell you a whole lot but I can tell you he is the head of the hospital and also a member of the council. He was once a shinobi, but is now more of a doctor and politician than anything. He was a hell of a shinobi before the illness set in. It's too bad he never took on a student either." Sarutobi's last sentence kind of perked the young pair's ears. "Anything beyond that is really touching on classified material." Sarutobi said.

"I haven't seen him sit in on any of the council meetings that I've set in upon my father's insistence. What's he like during the meetings?" Hinata asked a little intrigue that such a man is allowed on the council.

The Hokage just shook his head. "I am glad he opted for not attending most of the meetings. He pissed a few council members off at the "mundane issues" that they brought up. He now only attends meetings that are called for an emergency or if it has to deal with the hospital. A good example was the meeting dealing with you and Kumo." The Hokage said addressing Hinata. "Hiashi had been a mess during the whole event but it was Kenshi's blunt way of putting things that summed up what the council inevitably decided on doing to appease Kumo although Kenshi used more colorful words to describe Kumo in general." The Hokage explained.

Hinata despite the history involved in the event she couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth twitch up knowing that Kenshi viewed the event in a similar light. Possibly, just possibly he wasn't such a pompous ass as he led others to believe.

"You sound like you respect if not admire his unique qualities." Hinata said with a hint of amusement.

The Sandaime just gave her a mischievous smirk. "I do envy the man at times and then other times I petty him, but mostly I respect who he is."

Hinata nodded somewhat in understanding knowing like her the Hokage was always under scrutiny from both domestic and foreign officials. He had the image of a kind tender old man to keep up none the less. Few had seen or would see the return of the hardened shinobi that lay under that image buried only to be released when it was needed.

"Now enough about my old friend let's get something now that we are here." That was all that was needed before Naruto let out a cry of joy and devoured legendary amounts of ramen that day while his company patiently ate beside him enjoying the young boy.

* * *

It had been several months since the festival incident and a full recovered Naruto was not training hard along with his two usual teachers. Hinata had increased the frequentness of her visits during these training sessions taking a more active role in helping the blond develop his shinobi skills. Right now Naruto was playing a rather intricate game of hide and go seek with Kurenai. The point of the exercise was first to help him with tracking and second to be able to identify and dispel low level genjutsu made to conceal the shinobi. He wasn't great at it yet but his learning curve had indicated he was learning fast .

This time however, the exercise had gone late into the evening and it was getting dark. He was surprised that neither of his teachers had called a halt to the exercise. Several explosion in the distance put him on edge. He was slowly starting to worry as they seemed to heading in his direction. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of wondering what he should do he found Anko at his side.

"Naruto you are to follow me and do not stop unless I tell you to is that understood?" Anko voice was filled with urgency that was rarely there.

"Uh.. h-hai." Naruto really didn't know what to think as Anko turned and started to lead him away from several more explosions.

"Does this have something to do with those explosions?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the village is in a state of emergency. All shinobi have been instructed to assist any civilians to the bunker and be on alert. ANBU is dealing with the problem as we speak." Anko said in a neutral tone while her eyes darted around looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Suddenly Anko stopped in her tracks. "Shit. Naruto get down troubles about to come."

Naruto took a cover behind some bushes nearby. He watched as Anko tensed as a blur come from a small distance away moving along the tree line. Anko sprung into action intercepting the target with several summons about the size of a python. The enemy shinobi took out the summons with easy and let loose a fireball at Anko as she dodge a volley of kunai followed her path. She deflected a few while throwing a kunai with an explosive tag just ahead of the enemy shinobi. He was forced to stop his escape and landed shortly off from Anko.

"You should have let me leave. You are putting the boy at risk with this engagement." Naruto could hear the shinobi speak to Anko and started to panic when the shinobi in full ANBU dress glanced at him with a pair of Sharingan eyes blazing.

"I only need to hold you here for a moment before the pursuit team arrives." Anko said confidently as she was sizing up Itachi.

"Too bad most of them were disabled by my traps only their captain will come to save you. I would advise you to stand down." Itachi replied calmly. He watched as a tree started to entwine his legs so he was unable to move.

He calmly glanced over his shoulders. "Kurenai-san I was wondering when you would join our little gathering."

"Surrender now Itachi." Kurenai said as she put cold steel to his throat.

"Sorry, Kurenai-san I can't do that." Before she knew what was happening Kurenai had her genjutsu turned on her.

With a firm kick Itachi launched her at a tree knocking the wind out of her. She hit the tree making it groan in effort to not break in two. Kunai quickly followed pinning her arms and legs to the tree while cutting several tendons rendering her limbs nearly useless. Anko was already moving to engage Itachi once again seeing her friend in a bad position. Itachi and Anko exchange of taijutsu was broken when an ANBU with indigo hair let herself known when she silently joined into the fight with a sword swipe attempting to behead the man. Itachi finding himself outnumbered only took a moment to act on the situation launching a fireball between the two big enough to engulf them both if they stayed where they were. Anko and the ANBU separated in opposite directions and that's when Itachi acted. They both found themselves facing an Itachi. Anko quickly used Itachi's jump to engage her to her advantage by letting loose her Hidden Shadow Snake Hands to capture him. However, it seemed that Itachi had planned for this because he was merely smirked before detonating. The explosion was far enough not to seriously burn or maim her but it threw her heard enough against a tree to knock her unconscious leaving her out of the fight which was the sole aim Itachi was looking for.

Itachi knowing that he only had the experienced ANBU in front of him left he could easily deal with her. She soon dropped into a familiar main branch family position. "You're in my range of divindation." Was the cold firm voice of the ANBU. Itachi acted quickly knowing Naruto's position while observing this engagement and flung a single kunai at the boy just off to the right of his opponent. As predictable the ANBU in an instant moved to intercept the kunai with her blade however it left her open to an attack while halting her to keep the civilian safe. Itachi moved and caught her in the torso just missing a vital as she moved to dodge. He used the blade to pick her up aim to pin her against the tree just a short distance away. She used his close proximity as an opportunity to disable his arm making him drop the handle of the blade. Itachi improvised by not missing a beat in stride while spinning and kicking the blade all the up to the handle in her and sending her into the tree. She landed hard dropping her own blade as he slowly made his way towards the ANBU.

Hinata was wracked with pain from her wound and the impact against tree. She watched as Itachi calmly walked towards her sliding a kunai into his hand. She looked to see that Naruto was going to watch her die frozen behind the cover he was using. If she was going to die she could at least ask for him to show mercy to Naruto.

Itachi stopped just in front of her looking coldly into her eyes. "That was a foolish move defending the boy." Hinata only response was to cough up some blood. Itachi as her breathing began to become labored. It would appear he may have nicked one of her lungs.

"Please, leave him alive that is all I will ask for." Hinata said in a strained voice as she was slowly losing her breath as a response. Itachi seemed to consider her words for a moment before nodding slightly.

Naruto seemed to have recognized her because he broke from his spot and picked up the sword she had dropped and took a sloppy swing at Itachi who took a step back to avoid the swipe allowing Naruto to place himself between the two combatants.

"Don't touch her!" Naruto screamed at Itachi.

Itachi response was to cock his head to the side slightly as if puzzled by the action of the boy. Hinata tried to speak but found that staying conscious and breathing let alone speaking was becoming a difficult task. She barely hear the words exchange between Itachi and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what do you hope to accomplish by this action?" Itachi questioned.

"I won't let you kill her." Naruto said as determination burned in his eyes.

"You do realize you are nowhere near the caliber of the shinobi I just took down. What hope do you have against me?" Itachi asked in an amused voice.

Naruto stayed silent for a bit trying to come up with an intelligent answer. "I can't sit and watch her die. She is too important to me. She drove away my dark and lonely days and I would rather die protecting her then return to that life." Naruto's voice was calm and full of resolve.

Itachi seem to nod at the response before walking up to Naruto who made for a pathetic attempt of a stab at Itachi while giving a battle cry. Itachi swiftly knocked the blade out of Naruto's hands with little effort and picked the boy up and held him up against the tree at eye level. That last thing Hinata saw before she lost consciousness was Itachi's sharingan morphing into the mangekyo sharingan while looking into Naruto's wide and panicked eyes.

* * *

AN: Now if you some of you are wondering who I based the doctor off of it would be House. I've been watching the show while doing homework recently and thought his character would actually somewhat fit for some variety in the characters that I may have play bigger roles in this story on down the line. For those that want to see my Hinata and Naruto interaction I'm definitely going to get there and have some fun with that little relationship soon.

Once again I'll say that I wouldn't mind someone volunteering to be the beta to this story and if they wouldn't mind editing the previous chapters to cut out the horrible grammar.

I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far and please review I do like to hear what my reader's think.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I totally was not quite satisfied with this chapter until recently. Sorry it took so long I got a bit of writers block while life started to beat me over the head as well. Also some questioned how my other story could be a sequal to this when there is no common ground other than Bijuu and Kenshi as characters along with Naruto I'm tossing into the bleach world. I said on there it was a pilot to a sequal and will get majorly revamped with a more unique story behind it that i've been brainstorming on. I had some people enjoy the fact that Kenshi a cynical man based of House is going to be paired once again as a mentor and friend to Naruto. Personally I kind of like the pairing myself because it's two opposites that seem to balance nicely. Although Hinata and Naruto are going to be the main pairing in this I may from time to time use a chapter of half of one to develop some side pairs that I think would be somewhat unque even though so far I stuck with fairly traditional ones that are often found on fanfiction. Anyways hope you like the chapter and I hope to get a few more chapters out while on christmas break. Sorry the updates are slow and so is the story development but I find rushing a chapter just makes it turn into complete crap I can't even read while proof reading.

* * *

Hiashi sat next to his first daughter and heiress to his clan as she laid there recovering from her fight with Itachi. She had been badly injured, but nothing to the pair of young boys that had the fortune of being spared by Itachi, but for a price. It was unknown yet but their sanity could be seriously questioned after the legends and myths that surrounded the Tsukuyomi and its ability to send the most battle hardened soldiers into quivering piles of fear. He was glad that his daughter had been sparred such a fate, but the boy she had come to be attached to as well as Neji had not. He had been found much like Sasuke, the only surviving Uchiha from the massacre, unconscious and unresponsive to any attempts at waking them. Luckily the head doctor was capable of repairing what damage had been caused by the stress of the technique although he was quite vocal on how pathetic that the doctors were in not being able to do a "simple" operation.

Yugao, one of Hinata's few personal friends she had, sat on the other side watching her friend peacefully rest. She had not been discharged yet but was allowed to spend time in her friend's room. Yugao had broken her arm when one of her squad mates had the unfortunate fate of setting off one of the traps left by Itachi to slow down pursuit. She had been far enough away from immediate danger but the concussion had thrown her into a nearby building and through the wall. The subordinate had been killed instantly while others had slow deaths as they bleed out from missing limbs or shrapnel that had hit them. She had lost three comrades in the explosion and two more would not be able to continue their ninja career. She would be the only one able to return to active duty and most likely given a new squad. Hiashi let those thoughts of the massacre try to pass as he looked at his daughter with worry. It wasn't often that Hyuuga's would allow themselves to appear so vulnerable especially in company but the fate of one's daughter was never to be taken lightly and the Hyuuga mask of indifference was allowed to be dropped for such an occasion.

Hinata began to stir slightly and then groaned. Her eyes slowly opened at first being unfocused and slowly realization of where she was dawned on her.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed as she tried to sit up and only hissed in pain. Yugao and Hiashi both moved to calm her and help her sit up without opening the wound that had recently been knitted close by the help of some medic-nins.

"It's okay he's safe and recovering." Yugao said before glancing at the head of the Hyuuga clan for a second. He had not openly shown concern for Naruto's condition but had sent Neji, a servant, off to monitor the boy. "Neji is watching over him and making sure he's alright. He'll come and let us know when Naruto wakes up."

Hinata seemed to relax a bit hearing that. "How are Anko and Kurenai? What of my squad?" Hinata fired off as she seemed to try and clear away her foggy mind with a quick shake of her head.

"I'm sorry Wolf's injuries were too severe he died on the operating table. The others should make a full recovery. Kurenai is going to face some therapy to get the full use of her limbs back but otherwise she'll be fine. Asuma has been seen visiting her often. Iruka hasn't left Anko's side except to tell me that she was awake and should be fine."

Hinata nodded at the information. "Were there any survivors? My initial scan of the area didn't show any movement or chakra remaining in the bodies."

Hiashi decided to speak this time. "There was only one survivor. A boy, by the name of Sasuke managed to escape physically unharmed. He was Itachi's younger brother. He has awakened but has been unresponsive to all the doctors that have visited him as of yet."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Kenshi let himself be known as he walked in through the door. "He really doesn't like it when you call him an idiot, spoiled brat, crybaby, or really any other insult to him. Has quite the temper when you mention his family or brother too." Kenshi mentioned as he finished checking some of the instruments and then the chart marking a few things here and there.

"You walked in and just insulted him and his clan until he responded didn't you?" Hinata asked already having learned Kenshi's tendencies.

"Who me?" Kenshi asked innocently then scoffed a little. "I had hoped you would have a little more faith in me to have a little more tact than to insult a recently deceased clan that got massacred by their ever amazing prodigy."

"We both know you don't." Hinata deadpanned.

Kenshi paused for moment. "Okay, I only do it when I feel it absolutely necessary. Of course I may have gone a little far when I caused him to actually attack me." Kenshi said his last sentence as an afterthought.

"Course then he wouldn't shut up about how I didn't know anything about what it meant to be an Uchiha and his duty to hunt down and kill his brother." Kenshi continued before smiling. "Oh well, now at least the psychiatrist can talk to him."

"Well, I must be going I got to make sure the Uchiha keeps talking. You'll be up and around to resume that wonderful duty of being heiress in a week or two." With that Kenshi left the three in the room.

* * *

Several days passed by with no new developments in the hospital. Naruto still had not awakened and Kenshi had explained to Hinata the recovery can vary from person to person on when they would wake up. Her recovery was coming along and it was still painful to move off her bed but sitting up was becoming easier.

Kenshi was discussing the front desk's recent evaluation that he had received. "Could you people mess up anymore records for patients? There were five miss filed records in the last month. Is it really that hard to ask them their name and if they'd been here before then get the appropriate records and then wait until the doctor is done and when he hands you the record back to be filed?" Kenshi asked as he counted off his fingers. "Look I'll even go over your specific part here. We go to the cabinet we use these letters here as quick reference to the last name. I go to where approximately the second letter is in the alphabet. Oh look right here's the spot. I put the folder on the shelf. I walk back to the chair and I wait for the next doctor or patient to get done. Now if you don't think you can do that simple job the door is right over there." As he was pointing at the door he noticed an elderly Hyuuga walking through the door with Hiashi's second daughter. The man had an unusual escort of an ANBU squad.

"Visitors here to see Hinata-sama. Theses are some of her friends from ANBU who had agreed to accompany us." The Hyuuga elder spoke. Kenshi gave them the room number of Hinata. However, it felt off. No Hyuuga regardless of ANBU escort did they ever leave without at least one branch member.

Kenshi quietly followed the group shortly after they left, but not before asking the front desk to call a dispatch of ANBU to be sent to the hospital.

He glanced around the corner to the hallway in front of Hinata's room that was guarded by a pair on ANBU. He was surprised when he saw the ANBU squad take out the guards and the elder slip a hand over Hanabi's mouth as she attempted to scream. The ninja didn't notice him down at the end of the hallway but he saw one pull out a syringe probably full of sedative. After the elder passed Hanabi off to one of the ninja he took the syringe from what Kenshi could only assume to be the team leader. The elder put his hands behind his back and entered the room. A small yell came from the room a short time later which drew the ninja into the room. They also pulled the dead guards in as well making sure there was no trace of them. Kenshi made his way up to the door. He could hear the ninja negotiating with Hinata. Apparently the elder had not taken her by surprise. He could hear the ninja threaten to slit Hanabi's throat. He quietly slid the door open at the risk of letting his presence be known. He was lucky enough not to make enough noise to draw attention since everyone's attention was focused on Hinata as she held the elder as a human shield with the syringe held to his carotid artery. He could see the ninja holding Hanabi with a kunai to her neck ready to slit her throat upon command. He saw that the leader was getting impatient and apparently the elder's life was not important enough. A senbon needle slowly slipped into the squad leader's hand out of Hinata's view. Hinata was obviously struggling to keep focused. Kenshi noticed the stream of blood running down Hinata's leg and onto the floor. The scuffle must have reopened her wound somehow.

Apparently the ninja didn't want to wait for her to lose consciousness from blood loss. He got ready to take action. He'd have to kill the two ninja by the door while disabling the ninja holding Hanabi in an instant if he was to keep her safe.

Kenshi acted in a flash and the ninja by the door were dead before they even realized what was happening. However, Kenshi didn't make it to his target in enough time. Apparently the sound of the door opening made the ninja act and the kunai slit Hanabi's throat. The ninja only managed to see a hand latch onto his face before his brains exploded out the back. Kenshi was already in motion to dodge the strike from the squad leader, but he felt the needle the ninja had in hand pierce his back just below the shoulder blade. The ninja smirked only to fall to the ground showing Hinata standing there having given a Jyuuken strike the base of the skull. His attention turned as Hinata stared horrified at her sister's state. Kenshi's hands were already in motion to try and save Hanabi as fear gripped the small girl. She was gasping for breath while her little hands tried to cover up the slit in her throat. With each gasp more blood filled the small girl's lungs. Kenshi tapped some points along the girls arms and her arms went limp allowing him access to the wound. Hinata awkwardly lowered herself down fighting the dizziness. With her left hand she kept pressure on her reopened wound while the other was brushing Hanabi's hair telling her she would be alright.

Kenshi kept the flow of blood contained as he slowly reconstructed the walls of the arteries and veins that had been cut. The girl could breathe although awkwardly through the slit as long as she could get air down her lungs. While he was doing this he was also having to try and clear out the blood that had already made it down her lungs. He extracted that as a small stream out the side of the slit and let it run down the neck.

As things were starting to look better after six minutes Kenshi noticed his vision starting to swim and several dark spots started to appear in his vision. He didn't let his concentration slip from this new development.

"Hinata, I've been poisoned from the needle I was struck with. I'm slowly starting to lose my vision. I'll need you to help me make sure the tissue is stitched together before I stop. I also want you to check my work on her wind pipe to make sure there's nothing I missed. I'm using mostly my chakra to see at this time."

Hinata had been so focused on her sister and trying to keep her calm as Kenshi worked she did not notice his condition. She finally looked to see that his pupils were unfocused and were no longer darting between damaged areas as they had inintially. She was shocked he had not mentioned it earlier. She activated her Byakugan and nearly gasped at what she saw. The intricate patterns Kenshi's chakra was forming through Hanabi's neck was amazing. His control had to be flawless. She could distinctly see one section suppressing the nervous system while another was stimulating cell growth. She watched the last of the blood causing Hanabi's breathing to be labored slipping out being guided by chakra. She could only watch as Kenshi continued to work even after a squad of ANBU made it into her room checking the bodies. They started to pull her away before Kenshi said he needed her aid. The medic of the squad proceeded to dress her wound and close it up while having nurses get blood for both her and Hanabi. Kenshi worked nearly an hour as he slowly released the various areas he had healed he made sure Hinata checked to make sure there were no internal bleeds left. It was well over an hour from when he had started when he finally finished. Hanabi had been awake at the beginning but had passed out at some point during the operation possibly from shock or bloodloss Hinata wasn't sure since she wasn't exactly a medic.

Once finished Kenshi let his hands go and silently waited for Hinata's final okay. "I don't see any internal bleeding Kenshi-san. Thank you." Hinata said as she turned her eyes on the doctor. She tried to crush the gasp reflex she had but it still managed to escape her lips.

"You don't need you to tell me." Was the only thing Kenshi said before he started giving commands to the hospital staff while the ANBU stood guard. The last one made the staff turn to him. "I need a nurse to lead me to a bed and someone send for the Hokage. I need to speak with him."

Kenshi seemed to remember something. "Oh, Hinata did you kill the squad leader with that last strike?"

Hinata started to shake her head when she remembered his new condition. "No, I mainly knocked him out although there is a chance he is paralyzed."

Kenshi gave an almost sadistic smile. "On second thought I need to get to the guy's body. Make sure he's restrained and taken to Ibiki once I'm done."

??break??

Kenshi laid lazily in his bed as a group of Hyuuga and the Hokage entered his room. He would have been staring at the ceiling if he still had any eye sight left. He waited for the Hokage to start off.

"So what do I owe this invitation to join you in the hospital for? From what I hear you had quite an interesting day." The Hokage said as he took a seat next to Kenshi giving his aging bones a rest.

"I guess you could say the last couple of hours were interesting. This morning was mainly just me terrorizing the staff into actually doing their jobs properly."

The Hokage just shook his head. Kenshi always had a unique way of encouraging people to do better at their job.

"Care to tell me what happened and why I was having an ANBU squad dispatched to the hospital at your request?" The Hokage asked to keep the conversation going although he had already read the squad's report it was better to hear it from someone who was in the incident.

"This morning while I was helping educate the front desk help on how to properly file away patient reports I noticed an Hyuuga elder and Hanabi come in without a proper Hyuuga branch escort. They claimed to have ANBU friends of Hinata with them as for the reason why there wasn't even one branch member with them. I allowed them to Hinata's room since it was a valid point, but still highly unusual so I proceeded to keep an eye on them until the ANBU arrived. Hinata sent their plans south by not being taken by surprise by the elder and since both sides were improvising I thought I could get a good ambush in and disable the foreign ANBU squad. I miscalculated their reaction time and unfortunately Hanabi's throat was slit in the altercation." Kenshi gave an annoyed frown and pause when he heard several of the Hyuuga elders gasp and began to mumble amoungst themselves.

"I proceeded to repair what damage I could when I noticed my vision begin to swim and diminish. Thankfully the nurses were doing their job and already had what I needed by my side as I worked on the floor. Hinata was professional and helped me through the surgery with my limited vision. Hanabi is in stable condition and expected to pull through. The poison that laced the needle that caused my blindness has been identified. It is a plant that causes temporary blindness to most people. Since the target was a Hyuuga and their evolved eye would take a larger does the poison had been concentrated several times over. The potency of the poison caused severe optical nerve damage that is why I am suspected to be unable to see again." Kenshi finished his report to the Hokage.

"May I see my daughters?" Hiashi's voice spoke up before the Hokage could ask another question but suspecting he'd like less of an audience with the rest of their conversation it would be a welcomed distraction to the Hyuuga elders. It still didn't stop the aging Hokage to shoot and annoyed glance to Hiashi for speaking out of turn.

"Nurses station down the hall will show you to their room." Kenshi said as he lazily answered. Once they left Kenshi and the Hokage stayed silent for a moment knowing what discussion was going to come next.

"Well, looks like early retirement is now in the works don't you think Hokage-sama?" Kenshi half heartedly joked about his condition.

The Hokage was silent for a moment. "Yeah, lucky you. Why couldn't I become a cripple?" Allowed a smirk to come onto his face at how his friend was taking the situation.

"I guess I'll stick around so I can aid when staff are performing the more difficult and risky surgeries. If I just upped and left I wouldn't be any better than that sulking student of yours." Kenshi said. "What is it now? Close to ten years or so now since she last was in Konoha?" Kenshi asked.

"Yes, but you have to understand she lost her family." The Hokage started but saw Kenshi just frown at him and decided to go with a sigh. "I can't really blame her and all, but yes it's irritating not to hear from her."

"She needs to pull the stick out of her ass and grow up. People live and people die. Refusing to accept reality of this and hope that people live on forever in fairy tale lives is grounds for me to diagnose her with delusions." Kenshi said now obviously irritated at his position since Tsunade was the only physician he would begrudgingly respect from Konoha.

The Hokage smirked a bit. "If I remember correctly you were pretty sore about some friends lost during the war. Are you delusional too?"

Kenshi seemed to actually take offense. "Hey, I lost precious entertainment value. If my friends wanted someone to mourn them on a deeper level they chose the wrong friend."

The Hokage merely smiled in a way Kenshi was telling the truth but the man had an amazing presence when leading and he had never really left a man behind in his career during the war. He hid it well but he did care on some level for those around him.

"Alright so you're not the same in that aspect. She at least loved someone within her life." The Hokage chuckled. "I have yet to see you be able to even get a date and the harassment complaints I get from the staff are outrageous sometimes. If I didn't know any better you are better compared to Jaraiya in how many sexual innuendos you know."

Kenshi shrugged. "What can I say? I love a good tongue lashing." Kenshi gave a perverted giggle. "Besides some of them really bounce while their swinging at me."

The Hokage huffed. "Well any replacement you have in mind for the head of Konoha's hospital?"

Kenshi sighed. "Yeah, Tsunade would be nice. But since that's not an option I guess current staff would have to be Yamada Hanatarou."

"The squeamish quiet fellow?" The Hokage questioned totally caught off-guard as to Kenshi's choice of personnel.

"Yeah, the weak little shrimp is the only one that seems to have a brain around here." Kenshi said. "He already knows most of the more unorthodox procedures I do and he is capable of dealing with Naruto's condition. Now if that's all Sarutobi I'd like to have a nice rest. Reconstructing half a girl's neck is not exactly easy."

The Hokage nodded and left silently pondering on how this new life to Kenshi would be. He stopped at the nurses' station and asked of if Yamada was in. He would not be in until early tomorrow morning he had already been scheduled to confirm the exam given to Kenshi's eyes and do a post operation check up on the Hyuuga heiress and Hanabi.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain quickly shutting them. A migraine was not exactly what he had wanted to wake up to. The room was silent he just laid there in misery for a time. Slowly he creaked an eye open and took in the room. He was in the hospital and it was just before noon it looked like.

He only had a moment before the noise of someone walking into the room made him writhe in pain. The nurse who had just walked in gasped at the patient's movement and quickly moved to help him. She was able to notice he winced with every step she took. She took a breath to calm herself to make sure she kept calm composure for him despite the want to yell out the door for a doctor.

"Where's the pain?" The nurse asked trying to keep her voice soft. Since she had decent guess of what was wrong with the boy.

"Migraine." Naruto mumbled.

The nurse nodded and allowed herself to perform a diagnostic jutsu just to be sure. She injected him with a diluted pain killer to dull the pain. "That should help a bit to take the edge off. I'll dim the lights to help. I suggest getting some rest while you can. I'll have Yamada-sama come and check on you shortly." The nurse said as she turned to leave.

"What about Kenshi?" Naruto called out.

The nurse paused for a moment. "Yamada-sama will explain when he gets here." Trying to keep her voice soft while still loud enough for the boy to hear.

Naruto nodded and tried to sleep until the doctor arrived.

Hanatarou was not the man Naruto envisioned Kenshi would allow replace him in any way when it came to his care. If something brought this feeble man to care for Naruto then something seriously wrong happened to Kenshi and that made Naruto's stomach churn. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer but he asked anyways. "Where's Kenshi? Why isn't he taking care of me?"

Hanatarou timidly answered Naruto's question trying to not to upset the boy after waking from such a dangerous state and technique used on him. After all the Uchiha survivor was not exactly in the most stable of mental states at the moment. "Well, there was an incident Naruto. Several ninja infiltrated the hospital and tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress while she was injured and in our care. Kenshi-senpai stopped them. He unfortunately was poisoned and went blind from the encounter. He will stay on for surgical consultation, but he will no longer be a doctor at this facility in any official capacity. I'm sorry I know you two were accustomed to each other since you have had more than a few visits with us. I will do my best to mimic his quality of care and hopefully surpass it in some ways."

Naruto wasn't really listening to the last part he had been thinking more on Hinata's condition when there was an attempt to kidnap her. "Is Hinata-chan alright? Did she get hurt at all?" Naruto's voice was louder than he probably thought it was and the worry that he was feeling was clear.

Hanatarou put his hands up to placate the boy. "She is fine Naruto-san. She is resting and recovering quickly from her wound. She should be released in the next couple days." Hanatarou started to check up on the boy and make sure everything was fine. There was a comfortable silence between the two. "What's Kenshi going to do now that he's not working here anymore?" Naruto asked finally.

"I believe he is working on getting use to no sight at the moment. After that is up to him. He is still capable of many things. Like I said before he is willing to be called upon as a surgical consultant and may possibly still perform them if our surgeons are not up to the task. I can't imagine what else he'll do in his free time. I am glad to have been a student and subordinate to him in the medical field. I imagine that is why I was chosen to take his place even though I am not exactly sure I am ready." Hanatarou admitted something he would rarely tell anyone else considering his new position.

"I think you'll do fine. Kenshi wouldn't let just anyone replace him. Besides he'd tell you to your face because he's just that kind of guy he doesn't want to leave you wondering." Naruto finished.

Hanatarou chuckled at the fact Naruto knew the former head of Konoha's hospital so well as a person. "I would think so. He's never afraid to speak his mind at times that's for sure. Naruto you seem to be alright. I want you to talk to the hospital psychiatrist just to make sure there is nothing wrong. Before I go is there anything you would like to ask or bring to my attention?"

Naruto waited a moment. "How is Sasuke doing?"

Hanatarou blinked a few times at that before a puzzled expression came to his face. "How do you know that Sasuke was injured?"

Naruto shrugged. "Itachi just kind of mentioned him along with what he had done both to him and his clan while I was…." Naruto shuddered a bit.

"What exactly did Itachi do to you?" Hanatarou asked genuinely concerned. Tsukuyomi varied from person to person and sometimes unless the person talked about it openly few learned how it differed or how it would affect the person that it was used on.

"I would say tortured. It was like being caught by an angry mob last time I was here except a lot worse. He stabbed me over and over again making light conversation of what he had done. It was weird. I could have sworn at some point he asked me to make sure his brother was alright. I think I just imagined it but still I am curious of who his brother was. I know his name was Sasuke and know he was in my class." Naruto explained.

Hanatarou pulled up a chair. It seemed Naruto was willing to talk about what happened maybe not in detail but that was a good sign in healing the boy of any damage the Tsyukuyomi did to the mind. He spent the next hour with Naruto speaking of various things mostly about the encounter and Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata was enjoying her recovery time with a good book in hand when she heard the door to her room slide open. Slowly the head of Uzumaki Naruto peeked through giving a nervous smile. "Hi, Tenshi-chan."

Hinata waved him in. "Please Naruto-kun come join me." Hinata said gesturing towards the chair beside her bedside that had often been occupied recently by her father and Neji a great deal. She had been told the clan council had taken a heavy blow hearing that one of the elders had been an accomplice to her attempted kidnapping and what had almost been the murder of her younger sister. The incident had sent several ripples through the clan that were still being felt in both parts of the family. What would ultimately come from the betrayal of the elder was yet to be seen but in a way it had brought the branch member and the clan head and heiress closer to a united front against the influence of the clan elders had. As her mind had wondered she returned her attention to the fidgeting boy in the seat next to hers and smiled. She had been so worried he would not be the same boy she once knew.

"How are you Naruto-kun?" Hinata started out.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle while he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was pretty worried about you after what Itachi did to you ladies. Anko-sensei was nice enough to visit me after I woke up. I visited Kurenai-sensei for a bit during her therapy. She's coming along good from what I hear and she said she appreciated the support I showed her." Naruto took a moment to lean in as if he was going to say something important. "I think her and Asuma might be dating since I always see them together now." Naruto whispered.

Hinata had to strain in order to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape her lips. She suppressed most of it but a little came out as she used her hand to cover her mouth. Naruto only gave his foxy smile in reply.

Hinata decided to keep the conversation going. "I must say I suspected the same thing for some time now." Hinata leaned over to Naruto and dropped her voice just a bit. "Try to keep that information to yourself. Kurenai-san likes to keep her personal matters private. I don't think she would like you broadcasting that knowledge all over the village." Naruto nodded as he smiled back.

Naruto just kept smiling. "I'm sorry for visiting you last Tenshi-chan I thought you would be angry with me for not running from Itachi when you gave me the chance to but I just couldn't watch you die."

An uncomfortable silence settled over them as Hinata dropped her head hiding her face within her long strands. She clinched the sheets so hard her knuckles were white and Naruto knew he had said something wrong. Hinata had never closed up like that on him. He was starting the panic when he saw her shoulders starting to shake lightly. He didn't want to see her cry he only wanted to see Hinata smile again. He stood up and awkwardly put a hand on hers and started to speak but Hinata reacted strongly to that simple gesture. She yanked him onto the bed like he was nothing but a feather and held him tight.

Naruto sat there in the awkward embrace as Hinata let the torrent of emotions she had been bottling up inside out to the small boy. Naruto, not really knowing what to do, just simply put his arms around her as best he could. "It's okay Tenshi-chan no need to cry. Everything's alright."

Hinata merely gripped her tighter making it hard for Naruto to breathe. "Naruto I thought I had lost you and failed to protect you when I saw you leap out to protect me. It was bravest as well as the stupidest thing I have ever seen anyone do." Hinata quietly confessed to Naruto.

Naruto started to squirm in their embrace. Flailing would have been more of the word until Hinata managed to distinguish Naruto's attempts at communication. "Te-shi… air." Naruto managed to squeak out. The reaction was instantaneous. Hinata let go allowing Naruto gasp for air as he filled his lungs with the sweet atmosphere that was his lifeline to this world. Finally his world stopped spinning enough to hear Hinata's continuous apologies.

Finally Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore the irony of the situation. He started to laugh in front of Hinata, who could only give him a puzzled look. "It's just death by a hug had never occurred to me as a possible way to go." Hinata just turned beat red at that although she let the corner of her mouth twitch up. It was hard not to smile seeing Naruto's cheerful face.

Once Naruto was done with his fit of laughs he turned to Hinata and gave her a light hug. "Tenshi-chan you didn't fail in protecting. I... thank you for giving me a family.I had only three people who would even lift a finger to help me before you. I was mad at everyone in the village for the way I was treated the only thing that held me to here was the old man along with Ichakiru's raman stand. Now, I have a family teaching me and watching over me every day. I have a people I can call my family and it's all thanks to you Tenshi-chan."

Hinata was speechless. She had already given him more than she had hoped for now that she thought about it. She had provided him with a family and friends that he had never had.

It was in this rare moment of tranquil comfort the two had with each other that their favorite doctor decided to make a visit. The door slid open and with a booming voice so everyone in the hospital could hear. "Hinata, Naruto what are you doing on that hospital bed? This is a hospital not a brothel."

The effect was instantaneous. The two separated bolting to opposite ends of the room cause a small thump as each hit the wall with their backs causing a small smile to grace Kenshi's lips as he heard the sound. Naruto went for the wall closer to Kenshi. Naruto pivoted on the cynical man while pointing a finger. "You disgusting pervert! That was a simple hug between friends!"

Kenshi just started waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello, talking to a blind man here it probably was just a simple hug... But for all I know you and cradle robber over there are stripped down to your birthday suits playing doctor. I just said that because I figure it'd get a reaction out of your guardians."

Sure enough as if on cue Hiashi showed up fuming in that unmistakable mask of subtle intolerance for any mentioning that the Hyuuga clan might be imperfect in their traditions. He was a stone face of cold fury baring down on Kenshi he sat there with a cheery smile on his face.

Kenshi turned his head to Naruto. "He's giving the glare of cold fury isn't he?" It was more rhetorical than anything but Naruto gave an affirmative.

Kenshi pointed to his eye. "Look into my eyes. I see no evil."

"I wish I could hear no evil." Hiashi commented.

"Well, I guess I could speak no evil…but where's the fun in that?" Kenshi retorted with a smile before round on the two patients. "Alright, Hinata get dressed… unless you already are. We are getting you discharged and taking a walk."

Naruto gave a shrug to Hinata as she gave him a puzzled look. "Don't look at me. He's always been crazy."

Naruto left following the two men to the nurse's station on the wing of the hospital. The two were talking quietly in whispers. Hiashi soon departed back to Hanabi's room. If Naruto knew the man better he might have suspected a smile almost gracing the man's lips.

Shortly, Hinata joined Naruto and Kenshi and they made their way outside after the paperwork was filled out and filed away. They started to walk towards a more private district that came to border Hyuuga clan district.

They walked in silence for a bit until finally Naruto's impatience finally got the better of him. "Umm Kenshi is there a reason you asked us to walk with you? I mean I know you are blind but you've never asked for any assistance since I've seen you around the hospital." Naruto started to speak quickly since Kenshi tended to give a good tongue lashing for stupid questions.

After a bit of letting Naruto ramble on. "Naruto, shut it." Naruto for once clamped his mouth closed and was quiet.

"I asked you to accompany me because we have some things to discuss that have been recently agreed upon by me and Hokage-sama. In light of recent events and mishaps the Hokage asked me to take on some students. I have chosen you two for that purpose. I know the level in your skills has a gap; however, I plan on refining Hinata in several areas rather than just one like yourself Naruto. Hinata I am going to be teaching both my combat and medical knowledge, while Naruto will focus on combat. He may in the end have the potential to pursue such a field as medicine but currently only you, Hinata, are capable. We will start your training tomorrow and start lightly since you have just left the hospital it wouldn't do to send you right back. Any questions?"

Hinata and Naruto shook their heads in the negative completely forgeting Kenshi's condition. Until Naruto suddenly seemed to think of something. "Umm sensei can Sasuke join in what you are going to be teaching us?"

Kenshi actually stopped and turned to the boy. "Is there a reason for this odd request?"

Naruto chuckled nervously while scratching his head before trying the lame but best excuse he could think on the spot which was pretty lame even for him. "Because he's a friend?"

Kenshi just shook his head. "Yeah, and I'm that boy's mother. The real reason Naruto."

Naruto took a nervous glance at Hinata before pulling on Kenshi's robes in order to get him to lean down. He spoke only for a moment to Kenshi in a whisper and Kenshi seemed to give no visible reaction before finally sighing. "That moron. This is what I get for actually taking the time to help someone. If he expected that for what I asked of him he should have known better." Naruto seemed to get ready to kick Kenshi in the shin. "But, I guess it'd be a bigger pain to ignore it. Fine, I'll arrange for him to join us tomorrow."

They returned to their walk until they came to fairly ordinary house. Kenshi started towards it after a quick farewell and telling them a meeting time. The two watched him enter the house somewhat stunned at the turn of events.

They turned and started walking and only managed about three steps before the home exploded. They were thrown off their feet violently and landed on their stomach as several pieces of debris rained down on them. Naruto was dazed from the impact and so was Hinata. However she had experience with close calls. Hinata was managing to reorient herself better. She looked back at the house to see it had been completely destroyed. When she started to see Naruto was becoming aware of his surrounding she grabbed him before he could see or run towards the burning remains of the house. She simply held Naruto as he cried already knowing the loss of one of the first of his precious people that acknowledged his existence in the world. When ANBU arrived on the scene they saw to them as quickly as possible and escorted them back to the hospital they had just been discharged from not even an hour ago.

Hinata requested she be assigned to the same room as Naruto. Yamada made sure that they were since even he saw how her presence was helping Naruto cope with the loss. Naruto had not let go of Hinata since she had grabbed him. He had merely clung to her like a life preserver. When he had finally cried himself to sleep she allowed a nurse to tuck him into another bed so she could also rest from the stressful and traumatic experience.

* * *

AN: Oops, I killed him. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please by all means let me know what you the readers think so far.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Man, what a break. I had been planning on getting some more chapters written. Unfortunately I stayed out of town longer than I had originally planned. So without further stalling. The next chapter!

* * *

Naruto sat there staring out over Konoha through the hospital window. He was trying to accept that he had just lost someone, dare he say it ever to the man's face, that he loved. Kenshi had been one of the few people in all of Konoha besides the old man to not only acknowledge his existence but just before he died deemed him worthy of being a ninja. Naruto still didn't know exactly what Kenshi knew about being a ninja. The man had always been here in the hospital doing doctor stuff. That wasn't the point. Kenshi wanted Naruto to be something and help him in achieving that dream and that's more than Naruto needed to cherish the man. Naruto could hear a soft voice off the distance. Slowly his eyes came into focus the world around him became real once again.

"Naruto, please say something. I'm here for you if you want to talk about what happened." The voice of Hinata soothed his aching heart. It was good that he had such a kind person to watch over him. She clashed with Kenshi it was like they were polar opposites at times.

Hinata watched as Naruto's unfocused eyes turned towards her as if barely hearing her. She hated seeing the boy in such a state. She got out of her hospital bed and walked over to him. She set down next to him lifting his head to look at her. "What do you think Kenshi would want you to do at a time like this? I believe he deemed you worthy of being his student and I doubt he would be proud to call a kid moping around like this his student." Hinata's voice was soft and understanding.

"I…" Tears seemed to well up in Naruto's eyes. "I can't help it."

Naruto latched on the Hinata and cried again. It was still morning if just barely. Yamada had asked Hinata to try and get him to respond once he woke up, which Naruto had awakened around nine that morning. Hinata had watch him stare out the window for nealy two hours before she tried to talk to him.

Naruto's crying began to slow. He didn't let go though. Once he had gotten his breath back he started to talk to Hinata while holding her close. "Is this how it feels every time you lose someone close?"

Hinata tightened her grip on Naruto as she answered. "It can be different based on how close you were to the individual but losing someone precious to you is never easy. You know the ninja code that a ninja should never show their emotions?" Hinata asked quietly.

Naruto only nodded his head. "I guess I should be ashamed of how I'm acting right now."

Hinata just spoke softly to him. "No, Naruto. I don't believe the mourning of a loved one is ever an act of shame. I cried for several nights after I lost my mother. I cried for my cousin Neji when he lost his father. To mourn their loss is to honor what they meant to you. The only thing you must remember is not to dwell on their loss or then you will shame their memory. Move on and become stronger in their memory."

Naruto merely nodded his head and chuckled a bit. "I wonder what kind of comment Kenshi would say seeing us hug again."

Hinata could only smile sadly at the question. "I didn't know Kenshi well enough, but I'm sure you have a pretty good idea of what a witty comment he could come up with."

Naruto sniffled a bit. "He'd probably say something like; hey you two, I don't run a brothel as much as I'd like to. I run a hospital break it up before I think you two have something going on."

Hinata giggled softly at Naruto's poor attempt at imitating Kenshi's voice. The comment wasn't far off from something he had already used on the two just yesterday. "Yeah he probably would say something like that."

Naruto was quiet for a long time just enjoying Hinata's warmth. "Will this pain ever go away?"

Hinata nodded a little. "In time it will dull. Remember to live on for them."

There was a knock at their room's door allowed the two to separate before anymore comments like Kenshi's yesterday could be said again.

The Hokage walked in with a solemn look on his face. He gave a sad smile at Naruto. "I am glad to see you're up Naruto."

Naruto gave the old man a smile to hide his pain. "Nothing can keep me down old man!"

The Hokage walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "He'd be proud of how strong you are being."

Naruto let his smile slip a little. "I doubt he'd care how I acted he never seemed to care what others thought."

The Hokage smiled at Naruto. "That may be true of Kenshi, but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy your company."

Naruto nodded his agreement.

"Now, I know this is a bit early to be discussing this just after his death, however I intend to see his wishes are done whether he is alive to see them or not." The Hokage commented.

Naruto met the Hokage's eyes.

The Hokage continued. "When you feel well enough I will explain the details to you. Let us just say that Kenshi foresaw the possibility of his premature demise. He made arrangements with me to make sure his knowledge was not completely lost."

The Hokage turned his attention to Hinata. "That goes for you too, Hinata. I have already made sure Yamada will have a staff member ready to start teaching you more advance medical treatments at your convenience."

Hinata rose and bowed in respect at the Hokage's gesture. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage gave a respectful nod back. "It's the least I can do for my old friend."

"I wish I could stay longer, but I can't rest for long. Take care and I hope to see you in my office in the next couple of days." The Hokage departed leaving the two students of the late Kenshi stunned at the possibility of in a way still be trained by the man.

* * *

Naruto had insisted on waiting to see the Hokage about the training after the funeral for Kenshi. Hinata had stayed close to him for the duration of the wait to make sure he had the emotional support one so young needed when losing a loved one.

Kenshi's eulogy had been given by the Hokage to the surprise of many attendees. Most of the hospital staff had come out of respect for the man. A few of the more important figure heads in Konoha had come. It appeared the man had saved several of their lives or friends of the family when few could. Naruto was astounded at the turn out. The man had few open supporters, but the fact that he saved lives of so many was evident in the respect he was given at his funeral and those attending.

It was only two days after the funeral that Hinata found herself escorting an excited Naruto to the Hokage's office. Naruto was returning to his former self after seeing just how many of the people of Konoha would miss the man. Loss was no stranger to those of a ninja village, but that didn't mean that its members were not valued and cherished by its residence.

Hinata politely told the secretary to alert the Hokage that they were waiting at his convenience. Naruto still had a problem with patience but being in Hinata's company seemed to calm him some from his usual teeming energetic state.

"The Hokage will see you now." The secretary ushered them into the Hokage's office after a short wait.

Hinata saw him stand upon their entrance crossed the room and enveloped Naruto in a hug. "Good to see you decided to come join me today, Naruto." The old man smiled while ruffling the boy's hair.

Naruto gave a small pout. "Jiji watch the hair."

The Sandaime gave a hearty laugh as Naruto gave a smile back.

Hinata smiled at the scene before her. This wasn't the Hokage seeing some villager or young boy of his village this site before her was a grandfather enjoying a visit from his grandson.

"So I take it you came to see about that training I told you about?" The Hokage questioned Naruto while giving the boy a serious look over.

Naruto gave a nod of his head showing that was indeed why they came today.

"Alright take this piece of paper and push some chakra into it." The Hokage commanded pulling a small square of paper from his pocket.

Naruto looked at it for a moment then did as he was told. It wasn't much of a burst but it was enough. The paper split in two making the Hokage hum in thought.

The Hokage set Naruto down and crossed the room to an empty wall. Naruto cocked his head to the side looking on curiously. Hinata had an idea of what was to come. "Just watch." Was the only preparation she gave her young friend.

The Sandaime pushed a bit of chakra into the wall to have a seal become visible. The seal was complex that was for sure even with Hinata limited knowledge of them. The Sandaime bit his thumb and began to write several sections off to the side of the seal. Once he was finished the Hokage pushed a large amount of chakra into the seal. The lettering that he had written came to life as it was pumped with chakra. It shrank and rolled itself into the intricate seal. This was a far bigger show than Hinata had thought Naruto would get to witness. Once the sealing was complete the entire seal glowed bright before the Hokage muttered a simple "Release."

A small section of the wall disappeared revealing a space just large enough for a single small scroll. The aged leader picked up the scroll and opened it and seemed to be reading over the content. Finally he bit his thumb and swiped it on three parts of the scroll. With another command of "Release," two large scrolls and one small one came into existence. The Hokage placed the original scroll back into to place. With that done he placed his palm where a section of the previous seal had been and gave the simple command of "seal." Hinata watched as the seal that had previously taken up much of the wall flared out from what had remained sealing once again with the pieces missing once again that had just been filled in by the Hokage.

Hinata watched as the Hokage crossed the room handing one of the large scrolls the Naruto. As Naruto took hold of the scroll the Hokage had one final word with Naruto. "Naruto, I want to make sure you will not think twice about accepting this responsibility should you come to a rough spot in your training. You must also promise to safe guard this knowledge with your life just as Kenshi swore as well as I have."

Naruto looked at the Hokage with just as serious and determined a face as he was looking into. "I will not forget my friend or his sacrifice. I promise to protect this just as he had."

The Hokage nodded at the response and released his hold on the scroll. He turned to Hinata. These were meant for you. The first is similar to what I gave Naruto. The small scroll tells you how you will be able to access Kenshi's more advance medical knowledge when you are ready to learn it. Yamada-san doesn't even have access to it. Now seeing as the man who wrote these scrolls is dead I'd like you to supervise Naruto's training. He may need to learn certain skills that are only listed in the scrolls and not actually described. Kenshi entrusted this knowledge to you just like he did Naruto. I ask the same of you."

Hinata gave the Hokage a firm nod. "I will."

The Hokage nodded. "Good, now how about we get some lunch?" Naruto cheered at the suggestion firing off a request for ramen.

The Hokage enjoyed the lightened atmosphere and knew that Kenshi had picked an amazing pair of students for his legacy.

* * *

The Hokage had enjoyed the meal and the company, but it could only keep him in high spirits for so long. Once he was back at his desk the report in front of him reminded him just how bleak the future for some could be. The report was from his student Jaraiya. It was simple and to the point. Civil war in Iwa was eminent and the Yondaime Tsuchikage was not the dominant side.

The Sandaime nearly snarled when he thought of the possibilities that could happen should the Yondaime Tsuchikage be overthrown. She was a reasonable woman and unlike her predecessor she had been able to do more for the growth of the village through diplomacy than any of the warlord style Tsuchikage's before her. Unlike many in her short sighted village she had made sure Konoha was a part of their diplomatic relations. The Yondaime Hokage had faith in her when he took office and the Sandaime had done his best to continue that good faith, but there was no telling how much could change should she lose control or how quickly that war could spread into other nations should they choose to get involved and support a side. He had a feeling that Kenshi's death was just the tip of the iceberg for this civil war.

Getting involved in another village's internal politics was not a habit of Sarutobi's and he was not about to start with this one no matter how bad the outcome could be.

* * *

"Tenshi-chan, what is elemental man-ipu-la-t-i-on?" Naruto asked as his faced scrunched up while reading the massive scroll. Hinata and Naruto had decided to read their corresponding scrolls in Naruto's apartment.

Hinata giggled at the face. "It's manipulation Naruto-kun. It's what elemental based jutsus accomplish. They manipulate or control the elements around the user. That piece of paper Hokage-sama had you push a small amount of chakra into was to designate what affinity your chakra naturally wanted to manifest into when using elemental based chakra."

Naruto just gave her a puzzled stare. "So…. The paper was to tell me what again?"

Hinata just smiled at Naruto. "Good question even if you don't know exactly what you are asking for. From what I can tell these scrolls are elemental manipulation in its purest form. The later part of this scroll outlines how the kata and forms are used in conjunction with elemental manipulation. It looks like instead of just using seals from the hands this form uses the whole body in order to combine manipulation into a seamless fighting style so the flow of battle can't be interrupted by having to form seals with the hands leaving the hands to be considerably less occupied at crucial times. The paper told you what affinity you had which dictated what form was easiest for you to learn."

"Okay… that's a good thing right?" Naruto asked hesitantly obviously loss as to what Hinata was getting at. He never really did get the technical mumbo jumbo his teachers always tried to feed him.

Hinata wanted to laugh or at least chuckled at Naruto's ignorance, but she wouldn't demean him in such a way. It wasn't his fault after all some of the things in the scroll was pretty advanced in both concept and practice even she would have several years before she could sufficiently use the forms in spars and combat.

Before she could answer the reply came from the window. "You could not even fathom the destructive power of such a form."

Hinata had already launched a kunai towards the window out of shear reflex. Kakashi lazily caught the piece in his unoccupied hand. He continued to read his ever favorite series.

Hinata glared at the little orange book. "We were having a private conversation here and it's quite rude to eavesdrop like that Kakashi-senpai." Hinata kept her voice as monotone as possible like the Hyuuga were trained but the irritation was still obvious in her voice.

Kakashi's eye didn't leave his book. "Huh, you say something?"

Kakashi finally flipped his book closed after reading another sentence or two after that. "I was asked to stop by to offer any insight into your training by Hokage-sama. I am the only one still alive in the village that has ever seen those forms in action. Hokage-sama thought it would be beneficial if I offered my help as far as experience with them. Well, goodbye." Kakashi already had his hands in a seal to shunshin away, but Hinata asked him to wait. Being the ever kind man Kakashi tended to be he waited. Of course it could have been more the fact that he was wondering what Hinata wanted and was willing to indulge his curiosity over the enjoyment of annoying the kunoichi.

"Yes Hinata-san?" Kakashi asked still holding the seal in place.

"Where did you see this technique?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi eye smiled at her. "It was in The Third Great Shinobi War." With that the masked ninja was gone in a puff of smoke.

Hinata frowned that was probably the most she would ever get from Kakashi. He rarely even mentioned the war much like the others in the village who had participated.

Hinata gave an annoyed sigh. As of late, around Naruto, she let the Hyuuga mask drop. She had started just after Itachi's betrayal to the village. She had to admit it was nice to let it slide in select company. The only other times were when she was with Anko or Uzuki.

Hinata looked back at a puzzled looking Naruto. "I'm supposed to believe he was in The Great Shinobi War? He had to be like twelve or thirteen years old when that was going on!"

Hinata corrected Naruto. "Eight years old was when he first saw combat in the war as a chunin." Hinata giggled as Naruto's mouth fell open.

Naruto finally got his brain to function once again. "Well, uh, what should we do now? It says I need to know a lot of this stuff but I have no clue what any of it is."

Hinata took the scroll Naruto offered her. "Well, let's see what all you have to know." Hinata began reading already having an idea of what his prerequisites were if they were similar to the ones stated in her scroll.

She slowly and methodically mapped out a loose training schedule for Naruto in order to be able to accomplish this. The amount of time it would take him to even be able to attempt this could be years from now. She threw that thought aside for the time being. However long it took Naruto she'd be there to help him as best she could.

* * *

Anko stalked her prey. The poor bastard was making it too easy for her. He had slipped so much since the lost of his friend. She flicked a kunai into her hand from her sleeve. She smiled as she would just have to make sure his skills didn't dull. She glanced around to see if her Iruka was anywhere in sight. He was off dealing with several rough housing kids at the other end of the play grounds. Her evil smile widened as the poor blonde below her was focusing all his attention into something in his hand. She cocked her hand back and fired the shot just grazing his cheek and she was off and moving in an instant. He had whirled around to give Anko a piece of his mind only to get a face full of cleavage and a bear hug from the women that could quite literally squeeze the life out of him.

"Oh, Naru-chan you dirty boy! Hinata-chan is going to be so disappointed when she hears how you took advantage of me!" Anko released her embrace and watched the show.

At first he sucked in air making sure he had three full breathes before pointing a finger at her and sputter his thoughts of her shouted commented. Once he finally found his voice he noticed the entire play ground was staring at him and Anko.

"What the hell is wrong with you, crazy bitch?! I thought we agreed no more scenes while I was at school let alone in front of your Iruka-kun." Naruto did his best Anko impression and puckered his lips trying to imitate Anko's dreams about Iruka in the best way a ten year old knew how to.

Iruka had stopped dead in his tracks and turned white as a sheet. He looked up to the heavens and muttered for Kami to be merciful and strike him down where he stood before this conversation could go any further since he had already become a factor in it.

"Hey! I'll have you know Iruka-kun is quite pro-…" Iruka had his hand clamped over Anko mouth and was dragging her out of the Academy's grounds by lifting her up with an arm around her waist. Naruto thought it almost looked like he was carrying a sack of potatoes, but why that thought popped into his head he would never know.

"Not one word about our love life Anko! Not one word uttered about it on these grounds!" Iruka could only imagine how Anko would describe their extra activities while the two were off duty.

Anko ripped his hand from her mouth. "I wasn't going to say anything too inappropriate about you in front of your class." Anko could hear him still grumbling about having her as a girlfriend. A devious idea popped into Anko's head while Iruka allowed her to hold his hand away from her mouth. "I'm telling the truth Iruka-kun." She started to slowly suck on his index finger of his left hand and several other digits. Iruka gave her a delicious reaction that only egged her on. He actually squeaked at the action and jumped slightly. He didn't drop her but his surprise was evident on his face. He quickly looked around while trying to pull his hand back. "Anko, now is not the time." Iruka said. The woman had a hell of a grip on his hand too.

Finally he pulled out his best weapon against the woman. "Anko-chan please not here! Hokage-sama would kill me if he heard of us doing anything in front of the kids." Iruka voice was pleading with her.

Anko just smiled at him and let go of his hand. Iruka gave a sigh of relief and set her down. He soon felt Anko lean up against him and gave his little Iruka a good squeeze. "Alright, but tonight you owe me."

* * *

Naruto was actually glad Iruka had acted in time there was no telling what kind of details Anko was about to talk about and he really just didn't want to know now that Iruka was his teacher. If she had been allowed to speak knowing that woman he wouldn't be able to look at Iruka in the same light ever again. Naruto sighed and wiped what little blood was left on his face from the cut on his sleeve. Although, Anko's cleavage had been a big help in that aspect and there was little to clean off. After that task was done he set about looking for the leaf he had been trying to split in half. Hinata had said that it was the key to unlocking his elemental manipulation. On top of that he had to make his overall chakra control better by doing tree climbing exercise and that was not nearly as easy as it had sounded at the beginning. He swore he'd be a few inches shorter from how sore his butt had been after training. He looked around himself and couldn't find the whole leaf he had been holding there was only a split leaf sitting just off to his right.

Naruto was just about to grab another leaf from the nearby shrub to his left when it hit him. He had cut the leaf he quickly snatched the split leaf off the ground and bolted towards the Academy exit. He didn't care of Hinata was going to yell at him for skipping class the old man had to see this!

Naruto rounded the academy building only to see Anko and Iruka doing their usual thing of Anko making Iruka uncomfortable with her advances in public and perverted mind. Naruto stopped just long enough for a quick comment. "Yuk! Get a room you two! Iruka-sensei I got to show The old man something I might be a bit late coming back from recess, bye!"

Iruka had had the decency to separate from Anko upon hearing his student's distaste for how close they were to each other. Naruto's speedy goodbye finally translated by Iruka registered as to what had just happened. "Naruto get back here or you'll never see recess again!"

Anko could see Iruka was not happy with that little development and since he tended to be such mother hen when it came to his student she felt it necessary to give him a quick kiss and make just as quick an exit before he even tried to put some of the blame on her and try to recruit her to catch the brat. After all, she had bean soup and dango to eat with Kurenai!

* * *

Hinata was standing before the Hokage having just finished another report on their routine long distance recon into Iwa to keep tabs on troop movements in order to make sure the civil war had not left an opening to spark another shinobi war. The Sandaime was definitely keeping a close eye on the developments. He respected their lock down of their borders trying to discourage anyone outside of the country from coming in and that was exactly why he had assigned Hinata to help the recon team slip through the thinning patrols at the border.

"How is yourand Naruto's training coming along?" No sooner had those words left his mouth did the one and only Naruto came into the room like a hurricane. "I did it! I did it!" Naurto kept repeating at the top of his lungs. The Sandaime eventually wrangled the energetic young boy into his lap and calmed him enough to see what in the world had the boy so excited. "Alright, Naruto what has you so excited? What did you manage to do?"

Naruto opened his small fist to display a split leaf to the old man. "I finally cut the leaf like Tenshi-chan told me to, Jiji."

The pipe that had just found its place into the old man's mouth fell to the floor as the man had his mouth gaping open. He stared at the leaf and slowly reached out his hand. His movements seemed so cautious as if the leaf would break into a million pieces at the slightest jarring touch. "I didn't give you that scroll, but a couple months ago."

The Hokage held the split leaf examining to see that it had been cleanly sliced through with no indication of tearing which would indicate wind chakra being used. He then remembered exactly whose child this was sitting before him. He was both proud and afraid for the boy at the same time. If this got out it would attract attention to an identity he had been dutifully hiding. He couldn't allow such an oversight go no matter how proud of the boy he was for achieving such growth in such a short time considering few chunin had the talent to even become so proficient in years of attempting the exercise.

The Hokage's smile soon disappeared into a thin line. He congratulated Naruto on his accomplishment and that he would allow let Hinata know. Naruto looked from the ANBU standing in the middle of the room to the Hokage then back. He was about to voice his thoughts as to who the ANBU was when he realized they must have been in a briefing and Hinata had been quite adamant in explain not only how rude that was but also how much of a breach of security to the village that his outbursts into the Hokage's office were.

Naruto in a rare moment of maturity he bowed and apologized to the Hokage for disturbing his meeting. He told him he would wait down in the tower's lobby for Hinata. The Hokage smiled at the boy seeing such growth from him was astounding. He was making leaps in his ninja training and growing in maturity as well.

Once Naruto shut the door the village leader turned his attention back to the ANBU before him with a piercing gaze. Few had ever seen him in such a serious state, but there was little Sarutobi would not do to ensure his successor's son identity never came to light until he was truly ready to face his father's enemies.

Hinata stood firm but she couldn't fathom why the man would level such a gaze on her like that. "Mouse how could you be so careless?"

The question actually caught the heiress off guard. "Forgive me Hokage-sama I am uncertain as to what you are referring to."

The heiress dipped her head in apology before looking at the disappointment that filled that man's eyes. "You are supervising Naruto's training are you not?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I had assumed you would be happy with the progress he has made. Not many chunin are capable of that training until much later in their careers." Hinata said unsure of where this was going.

"Yet, a simple academy student has accomplished that task before even graduating. Such a feat would draw the attention of many people both within the village and outside of it if word got out." Sarutobi continued hoping she would understand.

Hinata's mind was running a mile a minute at the implication. "Hokage-sama what is it you are hiding Naruto from?"

The Hokage looked for his pipe only to remember it was on the floor. With a graceful swoop of his hand he had the pipe in hand and was soon packing it with tobacco. "I would like to answer that as truthfully as I could, but it's not my place. Only the boy's godfather would be able to truly elaborate on that. Let's just say the boy's true parents had many enemies."

Hinata's eyes hardened. "If that boy has any reminisce of a family then why the hell have they abandoned him?"

The Sandaime slammed his hand down. "Because it's better if they do their duty to protect their village and stay as far from him as they can until he comes of age to defend himself."

Hinata was taken aback by the Sandaime's outburst. "I apologize for my outburst Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime eased by into his chair not even realizing he had stood when overcome with emotion. He had grown so frustrated with his dealings with the boy to make sure he did not paint a target on the boy's back by showing obvious favoritism. "I am sorry as well. Hinata I am glad you have taken such an active role in his well being. One that I myself had wished to do for some time but the solution had eluded me until you came along. If the boy comes to the public eye too early it could cost him his life. Please be mindful of what you allow him to learn in the future."

Hinata stood there for a moment measuring her words carefully. "If you wish to hide him better there are more options that would supplement his training. Such as recruiting Naruto directly into your ANBU forces, which would give him a more ninja oriented upbringing that he has been lacking until as of late."

The Sandaime shook his head. "I will not willingly put anymore damage onto the boy's ability to socialize by doing such a thing. He already has trouble interacting with people I could only imagine what would happen if he were thrown into such training still as an outcast to most of the village."

Hinata nodded. "I understand your reasoning, but I'd like to point out he is already residing in an ANBU installation to some extent and is under ANBU's intense watch."

The Sandaime puffed on his pipe for a moment thinking over his reply. "My answer is still no, but please Hinata keep a watch over him like you have been doing. The less he is in the public eye for now the less likely a chance of his secrets getting out. You are dismissed."

Hinata gave a curt nod before leaving. Hinata unclipped her mask and set it into place on her hip. She found Naruto down in the lobby as he had said. He was swinging his knees while sitting on a bench next to a secretary. She couldn't help be smile at the scene since he still was able to act like a kid should at times. She walked over to him and gave him a small nudge. His head jerked up and he smiled at her before frowning some.

"I didn't get you in trouble did I?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata took his hand and started to lead him out. "No, Hokage-sama just wanted to remind me of something before I came to find you. Something that was better that you didn't hear."

Naruto seemed to accept her answer and was soon all smiles and telling her about how he managed to cut the leaf while being distracted by Anko-chan. Hinata listened to him intently while leading him back to his apartment. An irate Iruka greeted them as they passed his apartment. Ontop of the scolding he had a few words of praise on Naruto's improvements on his taijutsu and had commented that he had been managing his chakra better. Iruka had also asked what had been so important for Naruto to burst out of the academy. Hinata had clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth and had gracefully lied to the man. Naruto didn't scream after she removed her hand from his mouth he simply nodded his affirmative. Iruka sighed accepting the lie and gave them a farewell and reminding Naruto he'd have some extra laps around the grounds when they did their exercises.

After Iruka had left them Naruto whispered his question. "Why did you lie to Iruka-sensei?"

Hinata could see the Naruto was clearly puzzled as to her actions. "Naruto sometimes it's best for a ninja to keep their skills a secret for as long as possible. If you are arrogant to shout your abilities to the world then someone will find a way around them."

Naruto thought about it for a bit. "So it's like playing poker to where you don't show your hand until you have to?"

Hinata nodded. "That's a good metaphor for what I'm trying to allow for you. If you try to keep your skills secret it will give you an element of surprise, which can easily tip the advantages of a fight into your favor."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "So, who should I allow to know about my skills?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "For now let's keep what you learn between us, which means unless I okay a certain exercise for you to practice outside of my supervision there will be no extra training on your part is that clear?"

She received a clear nod of the head. "Uzuki should be cooking something tonight so let's grab a bite to eat from there and then continue on to your next step."

Naruto groaned. "Can't we celebrate at Ichiraku's instead?"

Hinata nodded. "After our training we'll go celebrate." Naruto gave a cheer at the declaration oblivious to the small smile Hinata adorned when seeing his childish antics.

* * *

Naruto's training continued although at a considerably slower pace. It managed to go to nearly a crawl as Hinata was called away for more and more missions to assess the situation in Iwa. The festival to celebrate the imperial ancestors was coming up and Hinata was still out on a mission. Naruto had been looking forward because Hinata had promised him that she would take him along with Uzuki and Hayate. The festival was not nearly as big as the Kyuubi celebration but it was a close contender to it.

Naruto was walking through his academy taijutsu routine at his usual training ground and the supervision of Anko-sensei. She was a very sadistic teacher. Her current method of showing him to correct something was to knick certain areas corresponding to what he had messed up or was sloppy in his form. Some time a foot would be too far way and she would cut the inside of his shoe to indicate it needed to be brought in. Naruto grumbled at her methods but at least they weren't playing dodge the kunai. As of late that game just had gotten scary as to what Anko would resort to. Exploding kunai, explosive that used kunai as shrapnel, there was also the occasional trip wire he had to watch out for when the game was set within a training area.

Hinata landed next to them and Naruto almost stopped his kata and went running to her, but Anko had tightened her grip on her kunai and only smiled at Naruto as he had started to loosen his stance. Naruto quickly recovered and continued on albeit at a considerably increased pace. Naruto ran over to Hinata and gave her a hug around the waist; he was still short for his age.

Anko gave Hinata a nod and let her know that Naruto was all hers to train now.

"Alright, continue on with your kata and we'll talk." Hinata instructed. Naruto gave a silent nod and went back to his previous spot and lowered back into a stance.

Hinata hummed as she walked around him and he started his kata. Naruto was focused on his movements and tried to keep them as precise as he had been taught. "Naruto are you still wanting to go to the festival?" Naruto nearly didn't catch himself when he nearly fell over from the random question.

"Yes, Tenshi-chan." Naruto said settling back into his previous stance

Hinata nodded at his response. "Good, Hokage-sama has allowed me the rest of the time off from ANBU until after the festival."

Naruto was mid punch when he jumped and cheered at the news. When he came down Hinata was tapping her foot with her arms crossed and had a playful stern look on her face but her soft smile couldn't hide the fact that she was happy to see Naruto happy. Naruto however got the hint that he was supposed to be training. He set back into the kata and finished it. The two continued his training for the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Finally the day of the festival arrived and shortly after noon Hinata came and picked up Naruto from his apartment. They were soon joined by Uzuki and Hayate. The four left to enjoy one of the rare events they could as the small family they were growing into.

* * *

AN: I have caught a few typos in previous chapters when I went back and read through my story to reacquaint myself after being out of town for so long and not writing on it at all. I hoped you like it on developing Hinata's and Naruto's relationship as their friendship grows. I hope you liked the development of Anko's and Iruka's reltaionship I always thought those two would be comical if they were paired up. Not sure if I mentioned this but I do intend to work around cannon and not do it scene by scene the same with jsut minor changes like some stories have been written. I do like originality using the Naruto universe as a base starting point. Anywas let me know what you the readers think.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Alright another chapter! It took me a while because I finally decided how I wanted the story to play out. I know, I know... damn writer taking so long to make up his mind and having writer's block. What is this world coming to when we have to wait so long for an update?! I will say I hope you enjoy and appreciate my new beta ShadowFaux. I'd like to give him props because I believe he did an excellent job. Without further stalling I'll give you my latest chapter.  


* * *

Naruto's foot tapped anxiously as Iruka was listing off the teams. 'Come on, please let Tenshi-chan be my sensei.' Were his thoughts.

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Kiba looked over at Naruto and gave a shrug. Sasuke had no visible reaction. Naruto's reaction, however, was far more vocal. Jumping from his seat, he shouted, "Why am I getting a lazy pervert for a sensei?!"

"Show more respect for your elders, Naruto!" Iruka yelled. "You should be honored that such a man is going to be your squad leader!"

Naruto just gave a huff, before grumbling. "I would if he actually had a sense of decency, and didn't read porn in public."

Both of his teammates' eyebrows rose at hearing that tidbit about their sensei.

"Team 8 will consist of Sai, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka continued.

"Ha! Forehead got the freaks!" Could be heard over the groan Sakura emitted, letting the class know she was thoroughly grossed out with the luck she had for teammates.

"I do not approve of your cynicism towards my teammate's discomfort that is attributed to her perception of my companions." Shino calmly said to Ino.

Ino blinked a few times, before looking at Shino like he grew another head. She then nudged Sakura who was also staring. "Did he just talk?"

Sakura dumbly nodded a confirmation before regaining her composure. "Thanks, Shino." She muttered. She was pretty sure he was attempting to scold Ino for her comment. Shino gave a subtle nod in reply.

Iruka sighed at the exchange. "Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Asuma Sarutobi will be your sensei."

"Your senseis will come to pick you up after lunch. I expect you all to give them their proper respect, since they have gone great lengths to achieve the rank of jonin." Iruka made sure to meet Naruto's eyes as he added that last bit of information.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the comment that was obviously directed at him.

It wasn't long after they were dismissed for lunch that a small dog landed on his lap. "Well, at least we'll get to raise some hell outside these walls together." Kiba spoke as he sat down next to the lounging Naruto. His appetite died when he learned of his sensei.

"You know it!" Naruto agreed cheerfully as he gave Akamaru a thorough rub-down.

He heard Kiba grumble something along the lines of, 'We could have at least had one chick on our team, though.'

Naruto sighed, before picking Akamaru off his lap and setting him on the desk before Kiba. "I'm going to go get some food and find something more entertaining than sitting here for a few hours."

Kiba paused a moment, before voicing an opinion. "Won't sensei be a little pissed at you for not showing up?"

Naruto waved the comment off as he started towards the door. "Kakashi-sensei is always late. And for something like a group of genin, he'll be at least a couple hours. You're welcome to join me if you want."

Naruto was out of sight before Kiba picked up Akamaru and put him in his coat. Kiba soon caught up with Naruto, and the two teammates decided to eat some ramen for lunch, since it was cheap.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was normally not this annoyed. In fact, he rather enjoyed the solitude. It was the fact that neither his teammates, nor his sensei, were punctual that irked him. He hated the undisciplined idiots that now made up his team.

Finally, he heard sounds of footsteps approaching the room. The class room door slid open and Naruto and Kiba appeared. They glanced around the room before Naruto spoke. "Told you we had some time to kill."

Kiba just nodded, before taking a seat away from Sasuke. They may be teammates now, but that didn't mean he had to like him. Even though Sasuke was the alpha of their class, that didn't mean he was going to blindly follow him around like one of his fan girls.

Naruto walked over to the chalkboard and picked up an eraser. Sauntering over to the door, he wedged it in the top corner between the door and the frame. Kiba snickered at the idiocy of the prank. Noticing Kiba's obvious contempt of the prank, Naruto made a bet. "Five bucks says he falls for it."

Kiba thought for a moment. "Come on. An elite jonin falling to something like that? I'll take it."

Naruto nodded before taking a seat next to Kiba. They then waited for their sensei to appear. It was nearly another hour before Kakashi decided to grace the genin with his presence.

"Y-!" The door slid open for the jonin's head to pop in, only for an eraser to land on his head. Naruto snickered while his two teammates stared at the jonin in shock.

At Naruto's nudge, Kiba paid up as he grumbled, "I can't believe this guy is going to be our teacher."

Kakashi took a moment to dust off his hair. He glanced over at Naruto, before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Roof, 5 minutes." Kakashi then proceeded to open a window and walk up the building's side.

Naruto started for the doorway to the roof. Looking over his shoulder, he gave his shocked teammates some advice. "Stop gawking at the lazy bastard, or he'll mess with you all day." Kiba snapped out of his trance, before smacking Sasuke's shoulder on the way out.

Naruto shuffled up the stairs with his teammates trailing in silence. Honestly, he figured Kakashi would be a bit more serious when dealing with a team. He knew the man could get lazy while training him and Hinata. Yugao often had to threaten him, and his books, with physical harm before he'd take something half-way serious.

Kakashi was leaning against the rail as the genin joined him on the roof. It had been a curious meeting when his team had been selected by the Hokage. Naruto was on the team for obvious reasons that regarded Kenshi's techniques. Since Hinata was unable to leave ANBU at the time, he was the next logical choice. Sasuke was there for obvious reasons as well. Kakashi could actually say he was surprised to receive the Inuzuka though. He was not a tracking specialist per say, but his skills in the field were refined. Although it was regulation that the dead last be put with the rookie of the year, this time they had made a small exception to keep the Ino-Shika-Cho trio that had worked so well in the past. So they had given him an Inuzuka instead.

When they sat down Kakashi began the short meeting. "Let's start with introductions. I want names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

The three looked at each other for a moment, before Naruto sighed and started. "Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and training with my friends. I dislike losing loved ones. My hobbies are shouji and pranks. My dream is to become Hokage."

Kiba nodded at that along with Kakashi. Kakashi turned his one eye on Sasuke. "How about you, the gloomy one, next?"

Sasuke began his introduction in a calm voice that held a tone of arrogance. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I do not like many things. I dislike a lot of things. I don't have any hobbies. I don't have any dream, but I have two ambitions: To kill a certain someone, and revive my clan."

Kiba snickered and chose this moment to poke a little fun at his new teammate's ambitions. "Aww…. mister dark and mysterious here. I think I may have wet myself during your introductions. Honestly dude, there are no girls to impress here. Chill out."

Naruto barely managed to hold in his laughter while nodding in agreement with his friend's comment.

Kakashi just shook his head at the antics of his team. They were definitely going to be interesting if they passed his test.

His eye then landed on Kiba. "Alright. You're last."

Kiba shrugged as he nonchalantly introduced himself. "Kiba Inuzuka. I like Akamaru. I dislike cats. My hobbies are…" Here, Kiba emitted a small, perverted giggle. "My dream is to become clan leader, and marry a nice, good looking bitch."

Naruto couldn't resist the dog terminology Kiba used. "Dude! I knew you were close to your dogs, but come on. Bestiality?"

Kiba growled in his direction. "You know what species I mean."

Naruto put his hands up in defense, before taking the joke a bit farther. "Whoa. Calm down. Just forgot who was talking there for a second."

"If you guys are done wasting my time, I can tell you about the survival training tomorrow. After all, not all that graduate from the academy are worthy of becoming full-fledged genin. If you are found unfit..." Now, Kakashi got to screw with these guys good.

"What happens?" Naruto asked. He was fairly certain Kakashi was trying to mess with them. The guy lived off of people's reactions to his bizarre antics.

"Oh... I don't think you'd like to find out what the consequences are if you fail." Kakashi brought hand to his chin, as if seriously thinking about telling them.

He could just feel that he was going to love their reactions to this next part.

"Just tell us already!" Kiba blurted out.

Kakashi eye smiled at them. "Okay. I'll tell you. If you fail, you get to go back to the academy for another year! Now doesn't that sound like a great idea?"

Kakashi just cracked his eye open long enough to see the shocked looks of the genin team. The Uchiha was his normal stoic self, but the subtle twitching of his eyebrow spoke volumes to the jonin. Naruto looked like a fish as he opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form words. Kiba just sat there, staring at the man like he had grown a second head.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! What the hell are you smoking to think that we would want to go back to that boring gathering called an academy?!?!" Naruto finally yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the man before them.

"I don't know, but I seriously want some." Kiba mumbled.

Kakashi scratched his head for a moment as if puzzled by the outburst. "Huh? The others seemed to be more enthusiastic about another year. I mean, they must not have minded too much, considering that the failure rate is sixty-six percent." He said this in a voice loud enough for the genin to hear, but made it seem as if he was only talking to himself.

This only confirmed to Naruto that Kakashi was screwing with them. He clammed up, but not before uttering a single syllable word that had started fights that lasted centuries at perverted jonin. "Liar."

Kakashi blinked at the reaction of Naruto. Kiba looked nervous, while Sasuke still remained unmoving. He simply glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi returned to his lazy demeanor. Replying to Naruto, he said, "Believe what you will Naruto. Now, as for tomorrow, meet at seven in the morning at training ground 34. I highly recommend not eating breakfast. More than likely, you'll throw it up. We don't want to waste food, now do we?"

Naruto looked at him for a second, before dropping his head in defeat. He groaned in frustration. Kakashi was truly evil.

Kakashi gave them all an eye smile, before dismissing the genin.

* * *

It was seven in the morning, and three sleepy genin sluggishly made their way to the training ground specified by Kakashi. They waited... and waited… and then waited some more. It was just past ten o'clock when Kakashi finally puffed into existence. "Yo!" He raised a hand in greeting, only to be met with three glares.

"I fucking hate you." Naruto grumbled as he got up from his seated position across from Kiba.

Kakashi coughed into his hand. "Well, glad to hear it. That means you won't have any problem coming at me with the intent to kill. You have a mission, and that is to take these," Kakashi pulled out a pair of bells, "before this alarm rings at noon. Whoever does not have a bell at that time will be tied to a post, and watch as I eat these lunches I brought with me." Kakashi was surprised when Kiba and Naruto started playing rock, paper, scissors. He remained silent to find out what the hell they were doing, before he began the exercise.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Kiba lead with a rock. Naruto had the sign for paper.

Naruto whooped, and instantly started to stretch. Kiba went to argue the results of their competition. "Wait! I want first crack at the bastard! Best two out of three."

Naruto shook his head. "We decided only one round, remember? Besides, think of it like I'm softening him up. Then you can really kick him when he's down!"

Kakashi smacked his palm to his face at the antics of the two idiots. Sasuke muttered his thoughts on their antics. "Fucking idiots."

Kiba whirled on the Uchiha. "You say something, princess?"

Sasuke responded with a huff while strapping the rest of his gear on from the small pack he brought with him.

Kakashi sighed, before he set the alarm clock down and started it. "Begin!"

Sasuke had the sense to at least try to hide from the jonin, but the other two just stood there talking like he had said nothing. Naruto finally finished his stretching. "Alright! I'm going to kick your ass so hard, you'll have dents in it for weeks!" He took the initial stance for his manipulation techniques Kakashi had been helping with.

Kakashi had the urge to pull his book out, just to insult Naruto's pride. But he didn't. He knew that it had the chance of being ruined since Naruto could sporadically manipulate the wind while fighting. Naruto's technique was nowhere near combat ready, but the taijutsu was a good style, and with the bonus of using low chakra, Kakashi could see why the kid chose to use it.

Kakashi lazily stood there while motioning Naruto to begin. Naruto reacted in an instant, closing the distance while hurling a brace of shuriken at Kakashi. The jonin caught a couple and sent them back at the genin. A kunai with an exploding note that had landed to his left didn't escape his notice, and he dodged to the right, only to be met with a kick from Naruto.

Kakashi caught the blow, and was surprised when Naruto used the block as a springboard. Naruto pushed down on the makeshift stand with the foot he used to hold his weight up, and jumped into the air. He then started spinning.

Kakashi could feel the shift in the air as wind built up around the foot that approached his head. Kakashi jumped back, allowing the would-be ax kick to impact with the ground.

He didn't allow much time for a landing as he tried to sweep Naruto's legs out from under him, only for Naruto to move towards him and fluidly step over Kakashi's follow through. Naruto punched for one of Kakashi's kidneys, only to have it grabbed and used as a lever to be turned around. This all happened in the blink of an eye.

"Tsk, tsk. Naruto, how many times have I told you not to allow you enemy to get behind you?" As Kakashi said this, he missed the smirk on Naruto's face.

The boy had been expecting this, and suddenly twisted in such a way to use the captive arm as a pole to bring his legs around in an attempt at a kick version of a hay maker.

Kakashi had to admit the maneuver was impressive, but he caught the legs since Naruto was too focused on the move to manipulate the air like he needed to not leave himself open. With a swift motion Naruto was hurled into the small pond a few feet from the clearing.

Kakashi dusted off the imaginary dirt particles from his clothes, before asking, "Any other volunteers for some taijutsu training?"

Kiba charged at the jonin and started to attack with reckless abandon. He kept himself totally offensive, trying to keep the jonin on his toes. The dog-nin was caught off guard as a fist slipped through his guard and hit him in the gut. Kiba dropped to the ground, trying to catch the air that had suddenly vacated his lungs.

Kakashi looked down at the boy. "Thinking before you act helps a lot, Kiba." Kakashi then checked around, and saw Naruto crawling out of the pond, spitting up water. He'd still need a few moments to recover.

'Good. That leaves me all the more time to mess with the Uchiha.' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi looked up at the tree Sasuke was in. 'Time to take the fight to him.' Kakashi cast a simple genjutsu on the Uchiha, and made his way towards the stunned boy.

To Sasuke, Kakashi had pulled out a book and had started to read. What actually happened was different. Kakashi was still walking over to Sasuke's tree in order to have a little fun with the so-called 'genius'.

Kakashi walked up the tree, and sat quietly on a branch just behind the Uchiha. The boy's eyes were fixed on the spot where Kakashi was supposedly reading a book.

"Look at that jonin. Honestly, who reads smut in the middle of a training exercise? I bet he's not even taking this team seriously." Sasuke nodded at what Kakashi was saying, before the voice that spoke registered in his head. Sasuke swiftly turned his head and gawked at the ninja behind him.

Kakashi gave him a wave. "Yo."

Sasuke was instantly in motion to retreat, but in his panic to put distance between him and Kakashi, he slipped off the branch and landed flat on his back with a groan.

The genin quickly jumped up to his feet, and looked around frantically for Kakashi. It wasn't until a hand yanked him into the ground did he realize it was already over. Kakashi then crouched down next to Sasuke to give him a small lecture.

"I would have thought the rookie of the year to have a little more grace when in a tree, bu—oof!" Kakashi wasn't prepared for Naruto when he was tackled to the ground. "Don't just gawk! Grab the bells, stupid!"

"I can't dipshit! I'm buried to my head!" Sasuke shouted back as the two landed next to him.

"Bite them off, smartass!" Naruto yelled back.

Kakashi was quick to recover. He threw Naruto off him and shot away from Sasuke. But he wasn't aware that he was right next to the tree line until he ran into Naruto, who had already been smacked into the tree.

"Shit!" Kakashi whirled around to quickly check for a pulse. He was unconscious from the look of it, but would be fine.

However, the great copy-cat had been so focused on Naruto's health, that he didn't see the hand that smoothly picked a bell from his waste.

Naruto cracked an eye open as he jingled a bell in front of Kakashi's face. "Do you honestly think that something that soft would knock me out? Come on Kakashi! I take harder hits from Anko-chan and Yugao-chan."

Kakashi felt for the bells at his waste while grumbling about annoying brats ruining his fun. Kakashi took a quick look over at the Uchiha, who opened his mouth to show he had a bell in his possession.

"Huh. Now that's an interesting end to this exercise." He rubbed the back of his head, before walking over to Kiba. He grabbed the boy and hauled him up to a post, before tying the genin up while giving a short lecture on tactics.

Naruto eventually helped Sasuke out of the hole he was stuck in, and the two joined their sensei and failed classmate.

"Well, let's have lunch and discuss some things." Kakashi said.

"Now, first off. Kiba, your performance in this exercise lacked discipline, and any real forethought before you attacked. In my assessment of you, I believe that you should be dropped from the program." Kakashi and the others watched as the dog boy hung his head in dejection as Kakashi spoke, but he started yelling when the last part of the speech hit him.

"What do you mean dropped from the program? I thought you said we were to be sent back to the academy!" Kakashi nodded at that point.

"What kind of ninja doesn't think before he acts? I'll tell you. One that's going to get himself killed at best, and getting his teammates killed at worst."

Naruto piped up in his friend's defense. "Hey, he did his part in distracting you while I caught my breath!"

Kakashi face-palmed at the outburst. "That may be true, but the fact is it was simply coincidence. Only you and Sasuke showed any signs of what this exercise was truly about... Teamwork."

Naruto bristled at how hard Kakashi was being on Kiba. "We still agreed upon fighting you individually, and the whole working with Sasuke had been a coincidence. You're counting that, but the contribution Kiba made means nothing?"

Kakashi looked over the three genin as Naruto fought for his teammate. He sighed.

"Alright. I'll let Kiba have another shot, and see if he can learn from his mistakes. He doesn't get any food. Feeding him gets you, and ice queen over there, sent back to the academy. I have a few things to take care of, so I will return at about 12:30. That gives you a little more than an hour to eat. Remember, feeding wild dogs is a no-no."

Naruto and Sasuke dove into their lunches after Kakashi disappeared. Once their initial hunger wore off, Naruto glanced at Kiba. All three of them had been there since early morning. Naruto knew Kiba was hungry, and probably Akamaru too. Finally, Naruto held a piece of food in front of Kiba.

"Eat it." Naruto said holding it a bit closer. Kiba hesitated a moment before chomping down on the offered piece of food. Sasuke sighed and started to feed the dog as it whimpered at Kiba's feet.

Kakashi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, kind of like those bunnies in the magician's hat. "What the hell did I just say?!" The storm clouds that appeared over head gave an ominous touch to the already scary looking jonin.

Naruto and Sasuke took defensive stances while Akamaru growled at Kakashi as he stood between the jonin and Kiba.

Naruto and Sasuke gave a quick glance at each other. "We're a team, and we are going to pass as one!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi eyed the genin individually. "Is that what you all have to say?" Slowly, Sasuke and Kiba nodded their affirmation to the statement.

"Then you…Pass." Kakashi said with an eye smile. The genin looked puzzled for a moment, before relaxing and looking expectantly at Kakashi to elaborate.

"You see, this exercise wasn't about actually getting the bell. It was to see if you could think about the welfare of your teammates, and work as a team. It was brief between Sasuke and Naruto, but it worked. When you decided to disobey my orders in order to help Kiba and Akamaru pass, that brought the team together as a unit. I'd like you three to remember that those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than that."

The three genin nodded, and stayed silent as the teacher continued to tell them of the sacrifices many of the Leaf Ninjas had done during wars and missions. The solemn tone Kakashi used while speaking meant this was one of the few instances he would ever find anything about Kakashi's past without the man blatantly lying or hiding it.

Once finished, Kakashi dismissed them for the rest of the day, letting them know the training and missions would start the next day.

* * *

"Team seven reporting in. Mission 'Capture Tora' accomplished." Kakashi said as a disgruntled Naruto handed back an irate cat to the fire daimyo's wife.

"Alright, let's see what mission I can give you now." The Hokage said while browsing the D-rank missions.

Kiba leaned over to Naruto. "If I do another D-rank today, I'm going make sure Akamaru has an accident under the table after we get back."

Naruto started to snicker. However, the exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by the aged Hokage.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Kiba-kun?" The Hokage wanted to see if the boy had the gall to actually state what he was thinking rather than whispering behind his back about it.

Kiba was a little nervous, but soon swallowed it. "It's just, well...Hokage-sama we've been doing these D-ranks for several weeks now, and it's, well… getting old."

The Hokage seemed to be considering his words, before directing his gaze on Naruto. "Do the other members of Team seven feel the same way?"

Naruto spoke up first. "Hell yes!"

Sasuke gave a subtle nod as confirmation.

"Kakashi, do you think they are ready for a C-rank?"

Kakashi pondered for a moment, before he gave a nod of approval.

Sarutobi put the D-ranks down that he had been browsing through to pick up the C-ranked scroll. Once he selected one for the young genin team, he allowed his commanding nature take over.

"Team Seven. You are to escort bridge builder Tazuna to Wave country. You will leave in the morning, and are to expect the duration of the mission to be two weeks." The Hokage motioned for the chunin by the door to usher their client in.

Team Seven turned, and was greeted with the sight of a drunken man that looked like a bum instead of a bridge builder. "What the hell? I'm paying good money to be stuck with a bunch of brats? They don't even look like they can fight their way out of a paper bag!"

Naruto, with practiced ease ignored the comment. Kiba, however, lunged for the man. Kakashi quickly restrained the irate Inuzuka.

"I assure you that my team is more than -Kiba, stop struggling!- capable of escorting you to -dammit, we can't kill our clients, Kiba!- Wave. I am also a village jonin, so if they have -*wack*- any difficulty, I will be nearby to back them up." Kakashi said, quieting the client's concerns while simultaneously knocking Kiba out.

Tazuna nodded, and left. 'If these brats don't get me killed, they'll kill me themselves! I need another drink.'

* * *

The team, for the first time out of the village, seemed pretty calm. Kakashi had to admit that Hinata had done a great job on focusing Naruto on proper mission etiquette by staying alert for danger.

A day into the mission, Kakashi noticed a genjutsu. It was pretty good, as it concealed the users in a puddle. The only problem was the small fact that it hadn't rained in several days, and the mid-summer heat had quickly dried up the ground.

Kakashi had wanted to see how far his team could go for a while, and realized that this would be a good indicator to show what they were ready for. He slowed his pace to allow his team to separate from him, and allowed two chunin to rip through a hasty kawarimi jutsu. Sitting back, he watched events unfold.

He watched as the team worked like a well oiled machine, and quickly handled one of the two chunin. However, one slipped past. Seeing that the Inuzuka was about to do something stupid by blocking a clawed gauntlet tipped with poison with his arm, Kakashi sprang into action. The chunin's path towards Tazuna and Kiba, came to a sudden halt when Kakashi caught him in a headlock. This caused the chunin's head to abruptly stop moving, while his feet and torso attempted to continue on their path.

Kakashi was just starting to congratulate his students, when he felt the razor edge of a kunai rest against his throat.

"My, my. I never thought I would see the day when Kakashi-kun trained his own set of brats."

The sickeningly sweet voice breathed next to his ear causing Kakashi to give a slight shudder. Before he could even issue orders to his genin, they were in similar positions, captured by unknown ANBU.

Kakashi was surprised when the weight in his arms was removed along with the kunai. "Weasel. Get you're squad and move out the rendezvous point with the other demon brother. Our contacts are there."

A short blue haired ANBU that seemed around only 5' tall gave a small nod, before issuing orders to the rest of the squad around them. If Kakashi's count was correct, there were two full squads of the unknown ninja from the brief glimpses.

Kakashi eyed the ANBU next to him, holding the other demon brother. "Do I even want to know?"

The hunter-nin turned her head to him. She lifted off her mask, and clicked it on her hip. She then motioned them to continue on their way to Wave. Kakashi eyed her wearily before she huffed.

"I am on a time schedule here, and Kenshi won't exactly be thrilled if we get behind."

The irritation at the critical eye Kakashi was giving her was started to get annoying. "Besides if I wanted you dead you would be dead." The female added for clarification.

Kakashi gave small nod, and got the group moving with their client once more. "So, considering that insignia, when did the old man authorize a new 'Hands Division' to be made? After what Danzo did with the last one, I would think…" Kakashi started up with something obvious, such as the small insignia of ANBU's former second division that had been nicknamed the "Hands Division".

They were named the 'Hands Division' because the missions they took were never recorded. If any operatives were to be caught, Konoha would wash their hands clean of them by stating that had no knowledge of their actions. Hell, over half were supposedly never even on file. It was also rumored that they never actually visited Konoha, except under aliases.

The woman next to him gave a small shrug. "I don't think the hunter-nin sector of the second division was ever absorbed by Root, or decommissioned, since it's still under Kenshi's direct command."

Kakashi seemed to accept that answer, since it made sense to some degree. The hunter-nin in ANBU kept to themselves, even for the first division that answered directly to the Hokage.

The council elders are capable of issuing orders to ANBU, but the power is exercised with extreme caution, considering how rude of a gesture it is towards the Hokage. "So is this the best retirement plan you had, Tsuchikage-sama?"

Kakashi was swiftly answered with an elbow to the gut. He grunted, as that was hitting below the belt. "Let me rephrase that. With all things considering, do you mind how things turned out Kaname-sama?"

The woman looked over at him, and gave a sly grin. "I would have to say the perk of possibly being closer to you Kakashi-kun is a big plus, since we use to have so much fun out on the battlefield together."

Kakashi almost faltered in his step…almost. He did, however, give her a heated glare. "You call trying to kill each other, during the war, fun?"

"Oh, but you were such a cutie back then." Kaname not so subtly gave Kakashi a good smack on the ass, followed with a firm grope to the region. "Besides, now you've gotten handsome." She gave him a wink as he glared at her with his one eye.

Finally Kakashi just sighed. The woman never changed. Even fighting to the death, she annoyed the hell out of him by trying to break his concentration by giving subtle hints of her wants from him.

"Back to the subject at hand. How did you come to this arrangement with Sandaime-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Kaname gave Kakashi a calculated stare for a moment as if considering something. "You really don't know?"

Kakashi shook his head, and then glared at the woman as she started to laugh. "Holy shit! Kakashi's brain is starting to rot from all the Sannin's porn!"

The genin chuckled, having discovered their jonin sensei's bad habit. Tazuna even gave a half-hearted laugh at the declaration.

Kaname finally calmed down enough to start to answer her old time enemy and new comrade. "Well let me give you a hint: Senju."

Kakashi seemed to slip into a contemplative look, before he asked, "Does this have to do with the clan, or the founding of Konoha?"

"Both."

Kakashi went silent for a moment, thinking over everything that was connected with the two. "That's a bit vague, you know, since the Senju were the origin of establishing a ninja village for Fire country. So, obviously, that would be intertwined heavily with its founding."

Kaname nodded. "Yes, isn't it amazing how willingly an entire clan so easily trusted its neighboring clans to bring them together and form a village? I believe my sensei said it best. 'The human species is capable of reaching beyond its own beliefs, becoming capable of adapting and understanding their environment. This, however, is impaired by their lack of willingness to accept the harsh truths of reality.'"

Kakashi blinked. "So we are deluding ourselves to the truth?"

Kaname nodded. "Do you really think the Senju were without faults? They are the same as any other clan. Capable of mistakes, diversity, and giving birth to black sheep."

Kakashi tilted his head at Kaname's choice of words. Black sheep was not something that was known by the Senju. They, supposedly, were a very powerful and united clan that wanted Konoha to succeed. The Uchiha, supposedly, had Madara who had betrayed his best friend, Shodaime-sama, but that was supposedly the darkest hour in the formation of Konoha. Did the Senju have a black sheep like Madara?

"I see. I suppose the fact that history is written by the victors does help alleviate some of the subtle mistakes made."

Kaname nodded. "Now, you understand what I'm getting at, and how the birth of ANBU and the hunter-nins came about?"

Kakashi nodded. "I can see some of it, but I still don't see how Shodaime approved of it. Many wars were still being fought in Shodaime's time. I would figure he would be worrying more about the village than himself at the time."

Kaname nodded and gave a simple, but elusive answer. "He was."

Kakashi sighed. "I don't suppose you'll tell me how you came to know all this, will you?"

Kaname smiled. "Maybe when you get to meet the general, you'll find it something of an enlightening experience."

Kakashi pointed to himself. "Remember? ANBU Captain."

Kaname clarified. "Of first division. This is under the Hokage's direct orders."

Kakashi smacked his face. "Who's commander of second division?"

Kaname got a thoughtful expression. "Well, considering the Second Division was reformed into Root without the hunter-nin sector, I guess officially the most recent commander of second division was Danzo. Root was supposedly decommissioned a while ago. However, the origin of the Second Division was the Shodaime's and Nindaime's unspoken step brother. I guess you could say they had their disagreements."

Kakashi glared at her. "That still doesn't answer my question."

Kaname gave a small nervous chuckle before returning to the original subject.

"Well, the Second Division of hunter-nins served as both a hands division built around missing-nin, and a foreign legion. If you are a missing-nin wishing for an asylum, and wanted to earn the Hokage's trust to be allowed within the village's walls. This is why you rarely see the second division of hunter-nins in Konoha. Also the fact that it serves as a perfect hiding spot for many is why they remain permitted into the village. You could say they are a pretty close group that has developed over the years."

Kakashi nodded, knowing how close some ANBU squads got, and remained, even after members left. "So how long have you been a part of this group?"

Kaname shrugged. "A little over eight years now."

Kakashi glared at her, since she was starting to irritate him. "I want a real answer."

Kaname crossed her arms. "That was a real answer, idiot."

Kakashi looked up from the porn he had taken out over the course of their conversation. "But, that means…"

Kaname nodded and smiled. "You really think Konoha wouldn't take the chance to bring about an influential puppet being placed as head of another major village if it had the chance? Granted, as you can see, it could only last for so long before the pettiness that fueled the first wars came back."

Kakashi returned his eye to his book, but his mind couldn't fathom the fact that a ninja loyal to Konoha not only infiltrated Iwa at the beginning of the war, or possibly even before, and used that to such an advantage. The person must have been brilliant.

Kaname seemed to listen into her ear piece for a moment. "Negative. Kakashi's client termination is not acceptable. No negotiation. Let him know if he wants that, Kirigakure's current employment is to be terminated. Understood. I'll send for the General."

Kaname started to giggle for a moment, and slowly evolved into a full blown fit of laughter. She could see Kakashi giving her a concerned look. When the fit was over she explained. "Sorry, our resident Mist-nin identified Zabuza Momochi as Momo over the radio on her response transmission." She soon summoned of a leopard that was not all that big. She slipped a quickly scrawled message and with a quick whisper the beast was gone.

"Isn't that a lot of information you just handed out to anyone listening in?" Kakashi asked casually.

Kaname just shrugged. "So, you know a side project. Big deal. It's not like Zabuza is our primary target or anything. He's just a possible asset we wish to investigate. If it was a primary target being discussed, trust me, it would not be so openly done. Besides, he did want your client dead, so I figure since we are comrades, you should at least know that he might be coming."

Kakashi accepted the answer, and went back to his book. "Fair enough, are you staying when we stop for our client?"

Kaname glanced over at him for moment before responding. "I'll stay, but I'm not taking up your watch shift. One of your students can carry this dead weight tomorrow too." She deadpanned, already knowing Kakashi would probably try to pawn off something on her.

Kakashi chuckled a bit nervously as he looked back at her. "Wouldn't dream of it Kaname-chan." He hoped the new honorific placated the woman's suspicions of him trying to pull anything on her.

She nodded and continued to lightly chat with Kakashi, even when they stopped for camp. The two briefly spoke with Tazuna about the mission's situation while the genin were asleep. Kakashi wasn't sure of it, but he briefly saw a small sliver of concern cross the former Tsuchikage's face. It was wiped from her face so quickly he thought he hadn't really seen it. She had mumbled something about having another annoyance as the client left for his own tent for the night.

* * *

The following day had Team Seven arrive at their client's home. Kaname had left shortly afterwards, going back to her own assignment, leaving the group to complete their assignment. Kakashi was curious at what news would be floating around about Kirigakure once they returned home.

Kakashi sat about the nearly completed bridge lazily, as it had only been a day since her departure. But he found his mind wandering to the annoying woman. To be honest, now that she wasn't officially a part of Iwa anymore, he couldn't really dislike her like he had before. He was surprised at how easily their conversation flowed, including the occasional tease.

He glanced up from his book when he noticed workers were starting to run from the far end of the bridge. The genin quickly took notice, and were on alert as well. Kakashi started barking orders, and he took a deep breath of air to see if he could pick up as scent of what was so alarming. After a moment, he smelled what he was looking for.

He could smell a subtle scent of blood floating in the air.

Kakashi sighed. It was either a stupid shinobi, or a bunch of bandits. Well, within mission parameters. He shouted for the genin to get ready for combat. They instantly took formation around Tazuna.

Kiba finally scrunched up his nose. "Have those guys ever heard of a bath? I can smell their stench from here!"

Whatever other comment he had died in his throat as the crowd of bandits filled the width of the bridge. Naruto gulped, as this would be his first time in real combat. The genin were nervous at the amount of enemies they were going to be facing off against. Akamaru gave a small whimper at his master. "I know that's a lot boy, but I'm sure Kakashi's got thi-…" His words died in his throat as two bound people were thrust in front of the group, with swords held to their throats.

Gato stepped forward confidently. "Tazuna, did you think hiring a bunch of brats is going to keep me from making you suffer for trying to defy me?" He called over the 50 or so meters that separated their groups. Tazuna was obviously shaken by seeing his daughter and grandson being held hostage.

Naruto shouted for his client. "What kind of man uses woman and children as human shields?"

Gato chuckled at the naïve question. "Someone who knows an opportunity when he sees it, and has what it takes to not to let it slip away. Maybe you should remember that the next time you think of being a hero."

Kakashi could make a move, but it would be too obvious to try and cover that distance. He wasn't close enough to the edge to try and form a clone over the edge to sneak in. He was running through his options as Tazuna was begging them to do something to save his family.

Kakashi turned towards two chakra signatures that suddenly appeared to his right. Two ANBU masked ninja were calmly sitting on the railing. The both raised their hands in a very Kakashi like fashion and gave a simultaneous "Yo!"

If Kakashi had to guess, they were even doing his trademark eye smile under the masks. He really hated that woman.

The man nudged the woman and pointed over at the two hostages. "Are the clones really going to screw with the team that much and not dispel already?" It was a faint whisper that was just loud enough to carry to Kakashi. His one visible eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. The ANBU were having fun messing with his team?!

"I guess so. You're the one who wanted to see the show after they were dispelled. I bet they were waiting for us to show up already. Did you bring the popcorn?"

The man froze at the question then rubbed his head sheepishly. "I thought you were bringing it. All I got is a ration bar."

Gato was getting annoyed as he was ignored by both groups. Even Tazuna seemed to be staring at the two new arrivals to the scene. "Kill them."

The mercenaries plunged their swords into the necks of both the boy and mother only for them to turn into a thick mud. Suddenly, laughter was heard from the two ninja. "Oh man! Did you see the old guy's face?!"

"Kenshi! Shut up! I want to see the fight!" Kaname's loud voice boomed over the area. The two seemed to be sharing the ration bar that was mentioned earlier.

Naruto's head whipped around so fast Kakashi thought he might have snapped his neck. "Kenshi?"

The ANBU in a fox mask tilted his head at Naruto. "You might want to worry more about the mercenaries charging you at the moment." The ANBU pointed towards the horde of mercenaries that were bearing down on them. Kiba was already in motion with Akamaru, using a beast clone, and readying to use his newly acquired Gatsuga.

Kakashi was also barking orders. "Naruto, use your clones for offense while you stay by Tazuna's side. Sasuke and Kiba, engage at will!"

Kakashi was not amused at the wild cheering that ensued from the two ninja as the genin tore through the mercenaries. With only the slightest hesitation from Naruto's clones, they started a massacre of the large group.

Occasionally, one bandit would come close to Tazuna, only to meet one of Naruto's kunai. Towards the end of the fight, the genin were getting exhausted. Even Sasuke had a few close calls, getting a nice slash running along the length of his left arm. Kiba had a slight limp as he stood. Akamaru was back into his original form, with his tongue almost glued to the cement.

A clap resounded over the bridge.

"Well done brats!" Gato called from his spot. Kakashi heard the genin groan as it seemed like the bandits never ended. "I hope you'll enjoy another round of my friends that want to play! Kill them all!"

Kakashi glared at the two cheering ninja on the railing. They were really laying it on thick, like this was some spectacle for their entertainment. This round, however, it was possible for one of his genin to die.

"If you don't mind, a little help would be preferred over motivational support!" Kakashi deadpanned. He was vaguely aware that another wave of mercenaries was closing on them.

The two hunter-nins glanced at each other before looking back and shouting. "Since when did the great Kakashi need help with a couple of bandits?"

Kakashi sighed. He really did hate them. Not wasting time, he drew upon his chakra for a Suiryudan no jutsu. The genin were mystified as the water dragon tore through the ranks of mercenaries, pushing most over the railings into the sea.

Gato was obviously nervous by the display of power, but before he could run away, he found a shuriken embedding itself deep into his neck. The businessman died, watching his minions fall before the might of a single jonin. His world slowly grew dimmer as he grasped at the spot he had been hit and was bleeding out from.

Kitsune gave a small nod of his head towards his companion. "A shuriken is good enough, Rabbit, since I didn't feel like walking over to stab the little guy."

Once Kakashi was done mopping up the rest of the mercenaries, he found the Kitsune masked hunter-nin checking over his genin, making light talk with each as he examined and healed their injuries. When he got the Naruto at the end of their talk he got a small hug from the boy. He tilted his head to the side for a moment before ruffling the boy's hair. No words had been said to identify the man, but it seemed Naruto knew him from their chat.

The man finally walked over to Kakashi. "Alright, to the real reason we showed up. I want you to deliver this to Sandaime-sama. Let him know it's from Kitsune. Also, don't worry about Gato's company. I already got a few people liquidating it. If I don't do the clean up properly, I'll never hear the end of it from Hiruzen."

Kakashi nodded, before eying him for a moment. "Thanks for keeping this from becoming a hostage situation."

Kitsune waved him off. "I wanted some entertainment. Since I don't get to attend the chunin exams often, I thought I'd keep the genins more focused on their survival. It always gets the blood flowing to see such fresh youngsters fighting so many opponents at once."

Kakashi merely glanced at his genin, and then shrugged. "I'll be sure to deliver the message to Hokage-sama. Is there anything else you would like me to say?"

Kitsune seemed to consider the question for a moment. "Yeah, tell him I'll want to chat with the ero-Sannin when I get back. If he can get his student to come, rather than me tracking the pervert all over, it would be appreciated. Later."

In a puff both ninja were gone, leaving Team Seven victorious over the tyrant of Wave.


	9. Author's Note

AN: Alright for those that have been patiently waiting for an update on this story I thank you for your patience. However, I am reworking this story. Its new title is Method of Madness. The relationship will stay the same and the same basic concept that made this story unique will still be present. I am just unsatisfied with how this story has developed and I do thank you for the feedback. I will leave this out up for the time being but will eventually take it down.


End file.
